Pop's friends
by SR-addict
Summary: Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny and Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did.

**Summary: **Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship.

**Warning:** Rated for violence. May contain mature references.

* * *

CSI Danny Messer stood there, in the far corner of the interrogation room, observing while homicide detective Don Flack Jr. questioned the woman they found unconscious in their latest crime scene. He couldn't tell exactly why, not at this point, anyway, but Ms. Zamena Berger gave him the creeps. He didn't want to talk to her. He felt a bad vibe coming from her... no, she wasn't a bad person, he could see that, he doubted she was the killer... nonetheless, his instincts were telling him that if he talked to her, she would say something that would set in motion some change in their lives... his life... something that would affect him forever... maybe it was the eerie way she looked at him when he finally managed to wake her up in the crime scene, when he went to examine her body and found her pulse beating slowly instead, so faintly he almost missed it... or maybe it was the way she now kept looking at him every couple of minutes, opening her mouth and closing it again, as if wanting to say something... this and the fact she self-proclaimed herself some sort of seer. 

He remembered that moment in the crime scene when he hurriedly took off his gloves to feel her pulse again, thinking he was imagining things... they told him she was dead, for God's sake, he was there to process her corpse, this wasn't happening... and even though his mind puzzled over these things, his skin perceived very clearly her heartbeat getting stronger, until it steadied itself...

"So, you're telling me that you saw, ahead of time, that the flower shop girl, Vanessa Surkith, would be killed? You went there to warn her?", Flack was asking, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Yes and no... I went there to buy flowers... when I was getting my orchid, I touched her hand and saw her being stabbed. It's like a flash, a blurred vision, I can't see faces, really... but I could sense that it'd happen soon.", answered Zamena.

"If you can't see the faces, how do you know it was her being murdered?", Flack sneered.

"I feel it. I don't know how to explain it... It just happens sometimes. I touch people and see bad things happening to them... from their point of view, so in fact I see those things happening to me... It's extremely unpleasant, as you can imagine. It's always something bad. And sometimes I see the past too...", Zamena continued, looking fleetingly at Danny again, opening and closing her mouth once more.

"So, let me see if I understand... If I asked you to touch my hand, you'd see my future?", scorned Flack.

"I might see your future... or your past... or I might not see anything at all... I told you, it doesn't happen all the time... anyway, you wouldn't wanna know, I never see good things...", she explained.

"And you're telling us that... why? I mean, I suppose that if it happened to me, I would lie about it... Wouldn't want people looking at me funny...", Flack said, trying to look like he was believing in her and failing miserably.

"Because you asked for the fuckin' truth! If you want me to lie, I can come up with a good 'believable' story!", she spat, losing her patience.

"Okay, okay, don't get all worked up... so... let's go back. You saw your vision thing and then did what? Told her?", Flack asked, in what he thought was a soothing voice.

"No, I don't tell anyone anymore. It doesn't matter what I do or say, it never changes. There's no point making the person suffer beforehand.", she replied mournfully. "I was leaving the shop when I brushed a guy in my way out. And then I saw it...", Zamena trailed off, tears appearing in her eyes.

"What did you see?", Flack asked curiously.

"I had a flash of him stabbing her. It never happened before. Usually I see whatever happens to the person that I touch, not the bad thing the person I touch is going to do... it was so intense - the hatred he was feeling - that I sort of died from the pain it caused me.", she finished.

"You died?! Touching a guy's arm?! And now you're here, talking to me?", mocked Flack.

"Yeah, I could see things from above, suspended in middle air, linked by a thread to my body, floating like a balloon... I saw him kill her and flee from the shop, taking the knife with him... wait... yeah... I saw him flinch a little when he stabbed her, he brought his finger to his mouth and sucked a bit... what is gross because he had her blood all over his hand... but maybe it means he cut himself while killing her... I saw...", her voice died away when she saw Danny flip open his cellphone and hit speed dial.

"Sid?... Messer. Have you washed my vic yet?... Good, good. Look, can you swab the stab wound? There's a possibility the perp cut himself and bleed a little, mixing his blood with hers... Hope it's not compromised or the amount too little to test DNA... Oh, you've already done it?... Great. Thanks... No, it'll still take a while here but I'll come down ASAP... Okay, will do.", Danny finished, noticing that she had stopped talking and Flack was looking at him with his "I-don't-believe-that-you-believe-in-all-this-bullshit" face. Wordlessly, Danny motioned her to continue.

Slightly taken aback by the fact that someone actually believed in her, she continued: "What I was saying?... Oh, yeah... I saw the uniformed police officer arrive, check me and her for vitals, grabbing our wrists. We were dead, he said so in his radio. Then, a while later, I saw you two and the others arrive, talking about the weather and its effect on crime rates or something like that... the other guy, the older one, crouched next to the flower girl's body while snapping his gloves on... and he..." - she said, jerking her thumb in Danny's direction - "... grabbed my wrist to examine my fingers, I suppose... and then he released it fast, took his gloves off and touched my neck... and then I felt like being pushed back to my body... I suppose it happened because he touched me."

"Yeah, Messer has this effect on girls, even dead ones...", Flack mocked, throwing a taunting look at Danny, who shifted tensely in his chair, not in the least looking amused.

"Anyway, got a good look at the killer when you brushed past him?", Flack asked nonchalantly, trying to mask his worry about the fact that Danny failed to scowl at his joke.

"Not really. Didn't see his face then and, later on, I was seeing him from above, so... All I can remember is that he was white, about 6 feet tall, dark brown hair, wearing a black jacket and blue jeans.", Zamena said.

"Okay. Have anything else to say?", Flack prompted, standing up, knowing she wasn't the killer, certain she dreamt it all while she was out cold.

Zamena's eyes fell on Danny, weighting if she should tell him that she saw his past, all the hell that he had endured, even the events his mind decided to forget in order to preserve itself... and, more importantly, if she should tell him she saw his future, the heartbreaking vision of these past events coming back and all the suffering that would yet befall him... She decided she had to say something but couldn't bring herself to do it. Then, instead, she stated: "Thank you for saving me. Not everyone would be able to do it.". As his eyebrows raised in question, she continued: "You have a strength that took you through a lot and hopefully will carry you through what's still to come. Your living force brought me back. Thank you."

She could tell that he knew that she saw something and was afraid to know what. She felt bad, tainted for bringing such distress to his already damaged life. "Can I go?", she asked, turning to Flack.

Flack saw Danny nod almost imperceptibly. "Yeah, we'll contact you if we need anything else. Just let us know if you're leaving town, you're still a witness and we might need to talk to you again... and if you want to talk to a counselor, you know, about what happened, he's a good one.", Flack said, handing her a business card.

She nodded, got the card while standing up, walked to the door and paused. Looking back at Danny's form, now sitting with his head in his hands, she said: "I'm really sorry. You don't deserve this."

And, with that, she left, leaving only dreadfulness inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

_So, here's another two chapters. Not much going on, the action will start to form in the fourth chapter._

_In my story, Danny and Lindsay are together but it's not undeniable and undying love. There are more focus on Danny's family and Danny's friendship with Don.  
_

_Please read and review! I might post another chapter soon._

* * *

Flack observed full of concern as his best friend walked away from the interrogation room without saying a word. He couldn't understand why Danny was so shaken up by all that nonsense. He was ready to go after Danny when Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera, both senior CSIs, entered the room. 

"We were listening to the interrogation through the mirror...", started Mac.

"Do you believe her?", Flack interrupted.

"No, we don't. She's crazy or she's traumatized... but she might've seen the killer before she fainted... thinking about it, she might've seen the homicide... and was so perturbed by it that she created this fantasy about leaving the body.", Stella offered.

"Yeah, it's possible...", Mac trailed away thoughtfully. "For now, I want you to go and check on Danny. He looked spooked.", Mac said to Flack, who nodded and went looking for Danny.

* * *

Flack found him in the locker room, taking a shower. No, scratch that. Not exactly taking a shower. He was sitting under the water spray, eyes closed, arms holding himself. Danny was definitely not okay. Flack felt useless. 

"Wanna talk?", Flack asked, sitting on the floor in front of Danny.

Slowly, Danny opened his eyes. Red. He had cried. Flack's heart ached.

"The way she looked at me, Flack, the moment she woke up... There was pity in her eyes. No... pity, no... sorrow. Like she was grieving for me, mourning for me. What did she see, Flack? What did she see when I touched her that was so bad?", Danny whispered, lowering his eyes again.

"Dan, she's traumatized. She's fantasizing about it all. You can't honestly believe she sees the future or the past, for that matter. It's all a way of escaping what happened, she probably saw the killing and snapped.", Flack reasoned.

"I'm not so sure. I had a feeling, Don, an awful feeling. The moment she looked at me, I felt... exposed... as if she could read all my life in a book... as if she had read it till the end and the epilogue wasn't pleasant at all.", Danny shivered.

"And because of what might happen in the future, you'll stay in the shower until you become a raisin and the hot water finishes?", Flack asked, risking a small smile.

After a few seconds, a hint of a smirk appeared in Danny's face as he said: "Cold."

"Huh?", Flack raised his eyebrows.

"Cold. I'm taking a cold shower.", Danny said, smiling shyly and looking up.

Flack felt like making the victory dance. "Come on, Sid is waiting for you. There's a case to be solved.", he said, standing up.

"Yeah, you're right. Tell him I'll be there in five.", Danny affirmed, also standing up. "And Don?"

Flack stopped in his way out. "Yeah?"

"Thanks...", Danny trailed off.

"Don't mention it, Danno. I'll always be here, I'll always have your back. You know that, don't you?", Flack said, resuming his pace.

"I know. It goes both ways, Flack.", Danny answered, shutting off the water.

* * *

_**The Swordman**__** gambitsfox**__ and __**wraiths-angel,**_

_Thank you for your reviews! You have no idea how happy I was when I read them! Thank you very much indeed!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

After hearing what Sid Hammerback, the coroner, had to say, Danny went back to the lab and started processing the evidence on Vanessa Surkith's murder case. He was running the fingerprints he collected from the shop's door frame when Lindsay Monroe and Sheldon Hawkes entered the room. 

"Hey Danny. How's your case going?", asked Lindsay, running her hands up his back and landing them on his shoulders.

"Hi Danny.", smiled Hawkes, looking amused.

"Hey guys. Running fingerprints and waiting for DNA results. Yours?", Danny replied, putting some distance between him and Lindsay.

"Closed. It was pretty open and shut. Husband killed wife and lover when came back earlier from work.", Sheldon summarized.

"Not yet closed. We still have paperwork to fill, Hawkes.", Lindsay said and looked slightly hurt at Danny.

Staring pointedly at her, he mouthed: "I told you. Not here. We're working."

"Oh, okay, but do we have to do it now? 'Cause I'm starving. Can't we eat first?", Sheldon asked, pretending not to see the exchange between his coworkers and making what he hoped was a hungry face.

"Yeah, we can.", Lindsay laughed, finding Hawkes very funny. "Let's go, Danny?"

"No, you two can go. I'll finish this first.", he said, pointing to the monitor. He didn't want to get out of the lab.

"Okay, what's the problem? You never refuse food.", she stated.

"It's nothing, really, I'm just not hungry... ate some cereal bars a while ago.", Danny lied.

"It could take hours for these prints to beep back, Danny... Let's eat. You owe me lunch, anyway.", Lindsay complained.

"Oh, and how did you figured that?", he asked playfully.

"Well, yesterday you didn't took me to that Thai restaurant as you promised.", she pouted, as if it explained everything.

"You said you didn't want to eat Thai, you wanted to stay in... bed.", he retorted, whispering the last word and praying Hawkes would stay quiet.

"Well, now I want it. Food, I mean.", she answered, a wicked grin in her face.

Sniggering, Hawkes decided it would be better to wait in the corridor. Although amusing, this was too much information.

"I can't, Linds. I want to wrap this case ASAP. I'll take you to the restaurant tonight, okay?", Danny offered.

"Oh, okay... but don't think that I believed the "I'm not hungry" story. I'll bring something for you when I come back... Chicken parmesan?", she asked, knowing that he loved it, her back already to him, halfway to the door.

"I'd appreciate that.", Danny smiled sadly, instantly seeing his late friend in his mind, spoon in her right hand, saying "You'll never taste anything as good as this one, Messer!"... He missed Aiden so much... best chicken parmesan ever...

* * *

"So, you two are together, huh?", Hawkes fished while they were waiting for their food.

"You know the answer to that question, Sheldon. We've never tried to hide it.", Lindsay said, taking a sip from her orange juice.

"Yeah, but Messer doesn't look like he's advertising either...", Hawkes replied, tilting his head to better gauge her reaction.

"No, he's not... Can I talk to you about it? I mean, I'm confused...", Lindsay pleaded.

"Of course, we're friends.", Hawkes assured her.

"He says we must be professional at work, Sheldon... Not that I think we shouldn't be but he was so much more fun at work before, when it was just banter, you know? Now, I can't even touch him in the arm a little longer, he hastily slips away. And, this week, he's been acting like this all the time, even in the street. It's like he's ashamed of me or something.", Lindsay shivered.

"He's just afraid someone will say that you two can't be together, Lindsay. He doesn't want to give any ammunition for the bosses, you know.", Hawkes reasoned.

"Yeah, maybe...", Lindsay conceded, wiping her eyes.

"So, is it true love?", Hawkes teased as the waitress brought their meals.

"No... not yet, anyway... We're just having a good time together, enjoying each other, you know?", Lindsay smiled and Hawkes was relieved to see she looked happier, wondering if she really meant that or she was just saying that to put up a front.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

_The names of the characters invented by me were given at random, so I apologize if they match any real person (I googled them and the search came back empty). English is not my first language so I also apologize for any mistakes._

_The plot's starting to take shape. I have chapters ready to be posted. I'll post another one if I have enough reviews to keep me happy! Enjoy!_

* * *

Hours later, Mac heard a knock on his glass door and looked up from his papers. Flack was standing there and, by his face, Mac could tell he wasn't the bearer of good news. He motioned him to enter, close the door and sit.

"Mac, I'd like to talk to you, ask for advice...", Flack started.

"How's Danny?", Mac interrupted him.

"How did you know I came to talk... Oh, that? He's okay. He was just a bit too impressed with what Zamena Berger told him. He realized it's all bullshit now. But I'm still worried, Mac, for other reasons.", Flack confided.

"Okay, go on then, I'm all ears.", Mac encouraged him.

"My informants have been hearing things, Mac. Rumors about the mob. Old Gennaro Tizanelli is dying of lung cancer. Ever heard of him? Always had his fingers in a lot of pies... crimes surrounding him from time to time... accused of murder when his right-hand man at the time, Jack Diltean, disappeared... no one ever found the body, though... Well, Tizanelli's wife died about five years ago, no heirs... rumor has it that he's sterile... so there's a lot of people wanting his market right now and even more people wanting his money. I'm afraid a war is about to start.", Flack said and started fiddling with his tie.

"I'm well aware of the stories about Gennaro Tizanelli, Flack... Now, something tells me there's more to it.", Mac stated.

"Well, my snitches told me that Tizanelli hosted a meeting in one of his houses with all the guys that could, possibly, take his spot. And today, more than one of them called me to say that Joseph Messer...", Flack trailed off when he saw Mac raise his hand, as if ordering him to stop. Next thing, he heard a knock on the door. Turning, he saw Danny grinning and entering the room, holding a folder in his right hand.

"Prints didn't turn any hits in AFIS but Adam tested the blood samples from our crime scene. Two donors: our vic, Vanessa Surkith... and one man that goes by the name of George Smatherson. White guy, 6 feet 1 inch tall, dark brown hair as Ms. Berger said the suspect was. He did time in Sing Sing for sexual assault and was released two months ago on parole. Guess who was the vic?", Danny asked.

"Vanessa Surkith?", Flack provided.

"Surprisingly no. The crime occurred eight years ago, Vanessa was ten years old then. The vic was Tess Surkith, Vanessa's single mother. He always affirmed she consented. When he was accused, his wife divorced from him and disappeared taking his two sons. Tess died two months ago in a hit and run. I suppose he planned his revenge against Tess but then discovered she was dead and decided to go after Vanessa. I talked to his parole officer, got an address.", Danny explained excitedly, hands flying in the air.

"Okay, Mess... give me ten minutes and we'll go get him. Just let me finish here with Mac, okay?", Flack said.

"Oookay, I'll be in layout...", Danny answered, eyeing them suspiciously, backing off and leaving.

"Smooth, Flack, very smooth. He'll want to know what we were talking about, you know...", Mac frowned.

"I'll tell him you were lecturing me and that I don't want to talk about it. He'll understand. He's been there before.", Flack laughed.

"Wow, Flack, thanks. Wanna make me feel guilty? I haven't reprimanded Danny in a while, so you know.", Mac smiled.

"Well, as I was saying, Danny's father was allegedly in that meeting. I'm sure that's why all my rats hurried up to alert me when word got to the streets.", Flack said.

"Is Joseph one of them? I mean, the big guns? Always pictured him for a tiny, tiny fish.", Mac interrupted.

"Yeah, this is the weird part of the story. He's not. For all everyone knows, he hasn't seen Tizanelli in decades. He was, some time in the past, at Tizanelli's command but no one ever heard of them being friends. That's why everyone was surprised by his presence in the reunion and that's why the Messers are the hot topic in the whispered conversations running wildly everywhere right now. The mob's eyes are on Joseph, Mac.", Flack concluded.

"Just on Joseph? Any word about Danny?", Mac asked.

"My sources haven't heard his name popping up yet but we both know it's just a matter of time until he gets dragged into this mess.", Flack stated.

"That's bad, Flack. Do you know if anyone else knows about it? I mean, other cops, feds maybe?", Mac asked.

"As I said, my rats heard about it in the streets. I'm sure other cops' snitches heard this story as well, so...", Flack trailed away.

"They will give him a hard time, Flack. Talk about him by his back.", Mac said.

"I'm more worried about they doing it in front of him, Mac.", Flack admitted.

"We should tell him, Flack. So he can be prepared.", Mac concluded.

"Maybe, Mac. But do you have the heart to do it? Because I don't. He never thought much of his father, Mac, but it's blood, you know. It'll be a huge disappointment to know his father is still connected. He's already so ashamed of it, thinking it's part of the past. How he will take it when he learns it's present, Mac?", Flack said and left, knowing that Mac, like himself, didn't want to answer that question.

* * *

_The Swordsman,_

_Thank you for your review. I really appreciate it.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

_I'm confused... I don't know if people are reading the story or not... It had more than a thousand hits until now but very few reviews... so, I decided I'll post another chapter only when I get at least 5 reviews in a chapter. So please, read and review to find out what happens!_

* * *

"About time, huh, Flack." was the greeting he received when he entered the layout room looking for Danny. "What was that all about? Looked serious...", Danny asked, scratching his chin.

"You know Mac... He was giving me one of his speeches. I don't really want to talk about it. Let's go get George whatever-his-name-is.", Flack said, wanting to divert Danny's attention.

"I was just waiting for you. Lead the way.", Danny said, following Flack.

* * *

Flack noticed that Danny kept looking back over his shoulder while they were in the street, walking the block between where they parked the car and the suspect's address. 

"What's the problem, Danno?", Flack said, looking back as well.

"Have you ever had the feeling you were being observed or followed, Flack?", Danny asked, making Flack stop and turn, his eyes scanning the perimeter.

"I don't see anyone looking at us. How long?", Flack prompted.

"Ahnn, couple of days. Today was stronger, though. The only place where I don't feel it is when I'm in the lab.", Danny admitted.

"You mean you feel like you're being observed even when you're at home, Dan?", Flack worried.

"Not all the time. I felt it once or twice but it might've been the neighbors' cat...", Danny joked, trying to lighten the mood and getting a frown from Flack. "You look more concerned than me, though.", Danny answered, finding Flack's reaction a bit unsettling.

"Well, have you seen someone suspicious?", Flack asked, resuming his walk.

"You'll say I'm paranoid...", Danny started.

"Who?", Flack cut in.

"I think I saw someone when we left the building... the clairvoyant.", Danny said, fiddling with his hair, making it spikier.

"You mean Ms. Berger? Zamena Berger? You think she's a stalker?", Flack widened his eyes.

"Wow, I didn't say that. I told you I THINK I saw SOMEONE that COULD be her. I'm not sure, Don. Maybe it's just nerves. I'm a little jumpy, that's all. Forget about it... We're here.", Danny said, stopping in front of the old building and walking up the stairs.

The way to the apartment was made in silence. They stopped in front of the door, took their guns from their holsters and Flack knocked. "George Smatherson, NYPD, open up!"

They heard scuffling noises and Danny shouted an irritated "Why do they always run?" to Flack, who kicked the door. They got him as he was trying to pass through the window to reach the fire escape. "George Smatherson, we're heading downtown.", said Flack and read him his Miranda rights.

* * *

Flack couldn't concentrate. He wanted to talk to Mac so badly he wasn't even paying attention to the interrogation that was being conducted by Danny for hours now. He had seen him and he had seen her... He had seen a guy standing outside Smatherson's place, trying to blend in... but, to Flack, it was like a huge neon sign was pointing to his head, a sign that screamed "MOB!". He always had the knack of identifying them. The guy had followed Danny all the way to the precinct and was still out there, Flack was sure of it. And, entering the police station, Flack saw her too. Zamena Berger... in the sidewalk across the street, holding some kind of notebook, drawing or writing something without looking at the paper, her eyes disturbingly fixed upon Danny, who, gratefully, was so focused in Smatherson that didn't notice it. 

It was with a jolt that he got out of his pensiveness. Danny was in front of him, waving a hand and saying "Earth to Flack, Earth to Flack..." and an uniform was cuffing Smatherson and taking him from the room. "What?", Flack blinked.

"You alright?", Danny questioned, eyeing Flack.

"Yeah, sorry. Zoned out a bit. He confessed?", Flack asked, going for what he thought was a safe topic.

"You missed it?! You missed it when I made him crack?! Ah, Flack, I don't believe you!", Danny whined.

"Oooo, calm down! I'm sure you did great, Danno. Sorry, okay?... What are you doing now?", Flack asked.

"I think I'll eat that food Montana brought from the restaurant for my lunch... have it for dinner... ", Danny answered, looking at his watch.

"Good, good. Yeah, you do that...", Flack said distractedly, hoping Mac was in the lab.

"Wanna share? I haven't seen you eating today too. There's loads of food, she thinks I eat like a horse...", Danny offered.

"Ah... What? Sorry. I gotta go. See you later.", said Flack, fleeing the room and leaving Danny to ponder over Don's unusual behavior.

* * *

Flack burst in Mac's office, received a inquisitive look and then a "come on in" gesture. Too late, he noticed that Stella was there too. She motioned Flack to sit next to her. 

"I need to talk to you, Mac. In private.", Flack blurted out, looking at Stella apologetically.

"Is it about Danny?", Mac asked in a voice he hoped was calm and collected.

"Yeah." was the only answer Flack gave him.

"You can talk in front of Stella, Don. She knows everything we discussed earlier.", Mac assured him.

"Okay... He's being followed Mac. He's been feeling eyes on him for the last couple of days. And today I saw them too. A thug with 'mafia' practically written in his forehead and 'the nut case that sees the future'.", Flack said very fast, making air quotes with his fingers.

"Ms. Berger? Are you sure, Flack?", Mac asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure. I was already worried when I saw 'mafia boy' but then I saw 'nut girl' and I almost lost it. She's downright creepy, Mac, she couldn't take her eyes off of him, all the time sketching something, like she was in a trance. You know 'em crazy types, Mac. Worse than crooks!", Flack vented.

"Flack, breathe... okay? He'll be okay, he's a police officer. That's what you're gonna do... you'll try and find more information... talk to your sources again, find who's the guy following Danny and what they want. Do you think anyone approached him yet?", Mac questioned.

"No, I don't think so.", replied Flack, trying to collect himself.

"I'll keep him in the lab as much as I can. But if I need him in the field, I'll try to team him up with me or Stella, so we can keep an eye on him.", Mac was saying.

"Okay, guys, be prepared to lie because Danny just got out of the elevator and, by the look he gave us, he knows something's off.", Stella informed them.

* * *

_The Swordsman, thank you for reviewing!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Okay, guys, be prepared to lie because Danny just got out of the elevator and, by the look he gave us, he knows something's off.", Stella informed them._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were talking about him, he was sure of that. Stella's face when he appeared said it all. As Flack used to say, Stella was unable to keep a poker face. And thinking about Flack, he too had been acting all weird around him. When that had started? Today, definitely today... in the morning, after the interrogation... Duh, that's it, Messer! Took you long enough... They're all worried because you freaked out back there and, to make things better, you go and tell Flack you think she's following you! You dumb! Now he told Mac and Stella about it and they're all formulating the best way of convincing you to go and see a shrink. Awesome, Messer, damn fuckin' great...

Yeah, that's what was happening... but now that he had figured it out, he could find a way of changing it. He'd keep his cool, he'd act as everything was okay, he'd joke about his reaction to the lunatic and attribute it all to fatigue. Yeah, that's what he'd do.

"... be cold by now".

"Uh?" Danny suddenly realized someone was talking to him. Focusing, he noticed it was Lindsay. "Sorry... What did you say?"

"I said it must be cold by now. The food. You've been staring at it for about ten minutes now. I was observing you from the corridor. Did I choose wrong?", she said and he could hear a hint of hurt in her voice again.

"No, it must be delicious. Thanks, Montana. I was just lost in thought, that's all. I saw Mac, Flack and Stella talking in Mac's office and was wondering what that was all about.", he said and, although his voice sounded weird, he congratulated himself in his mind... he was not lying, just omitting some things.

"Oooh, everyone was wondering, you know? Flack stormed in there, interrupted Mac and Stella's serious conversation... Adam said that Mac told him and I quote: 'a very clear DO NOT DISTURB' when he knocked on the door about five minutes before Flack appeared. Adam went there to show a result Mac was waiting for. He ordered him to leave, said that what they were discussing was confidential... but when Flack appeared, they invited him to sit down.", Lindsay gossiped.

"Reeeally?", Danny answered while his mind raced. Maybe he had read it all wrong. Surely his mild breakdown wasn't worth all that stress. And Mac and Stella had already been talking when Flack arrived, so his assumption that Flack had gathered his superiors to talk about him was completely inaccurate. "What do you think they're talking about?", he asked and his voice was suddenly much more cheerful and conspiratorial.

"Oh, I think it must be something related to Chief Stanton. He was Flack's boss, maybe that's why he's in the loop. Remember how Stanton tried to pin Dobson's death on Mac? Maybe Mac found out some dirty on him that'll stick.", Lindsay mused.

"Yeah, it's possible...", Danny grunted, mouth full of food now. "God knows Stanton is a pretentious son of a bitch. All righteous, full of himself. Humm, this is good, Montana, even cold..." and he was chewing again.

"Who's full of himself, Messer?", Flack asked warily, entering the break room.

"You should tell us that, Flack.", Lindsay replied as Danny just gestured, indicating he was munching. "We were wondering about your meeting. Were you talking about Stanton?"

"Stanton? Why would we be talking about him?", Flack puzzled.

"So, it wasn't about him. What was that all about, then?", Lindsay pried.

"Well, I'm afraid I am not at liberty to say. Sorry.", Flack answered, kicking himself mentally for not realizing quickly enough that they had already formulated a theory about the conversation. It would have been a perfect coverup.

Lindsay was about to say something when Danny's cell phone rang. He looked at it, frowned and pressed 'talk'.

"What's wrong, mom?" was his way of greeting. "... Oh, dad?... Sorry, I thought it was mom. Is she alright?... Good... Is it about Louie then? Anything changed?... Okay... No, no... You know, mom hates calling my cell phone so you had me worrying there for a moment... What do you want?... uhum... No, I'm busy... No, dad, sorry, I'm not going all the way to Staten Island tonight... uhum... You want to talk? About what?... uhum... I'll drop by on saturday, okay?... Whatever it is, it can wait two more days, dad... I'll have saturday off... Yeah... Lunch it is, then... Okay, bye."

He ended the call to see both Flack and Lindsay staring at him. "My dad... wanted to 'talk'.", he shrugged, making air quotes. "Nothing good for sure."

"He seemed nice when we met. I just talked briefly to your parents when Louie...", Lindsay trailed away, when Danny made a face.

"Maybe you should go now and hear what he has to say... I can go with you if you want.", Flack offered reticently and received a glare in return.

"What? No way! I'm not going there right now, Flack, just because he wants it.", Danny spat. "Anyway, I gotta go... Anyone wants it? It's very good, Montana, thanks... but I lost my appetite.", Danny said, offering the leftover to them. When they both recused, he gathered it up and threw it in the bin. He mumbled his goodbye and was at the door when Lindsay shot: "Our dinner's off, I take it?"

He paused and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Linds, I'm way too tired to be a good company tonight. You're better off without me.", he sighed and left.

* * *

_**M Chettle,**_

_Thank you! I love angst as well so I'm trying to write a lot of it!_

_**Leena7,**_

_They didn't tell him because they know it will be such a disappointment for Danny to know that his father is still connected as he thinks all this mob thing is in the past. And they're yet unsure of how much of these stories Flack has been told are true. You know rumors, they can be very deceiving._

_**burnbabyburn123**_

_Thank you! I like angst much more than fluff... there's some Danny/Lindsay coming but bear with me, it's for the plot!_

_**junior051**_

_Thank you! You know what? You're right... I was just upset because I didn't know if there were people reading or not. Now that I know, I will post from time to time, even if I don't get reviews... Although some reviews wouldn't hurt... ;op_

_I'm going for the Danny and Flack friendship, not for the slash. They do love each other but as friends. Sorry if this disappoints you._

_**Forest Angel**_

_Thank you! It'll be hard for Flack to keep the secret but Danny's perception of his behavior will change..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning: **Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

**_I created some rules to myself:_**

**_I'll post about a chapter a week, usually on the weekend. _**

**_If I get reviews, I'll post more times a week._**

**_If there's no reviews whatsoever, it's because there's something downright wrong with this story. Then, it's time to stop writing altogether._**

**_So, if you're reading this story and want to know what happens next, please, please review!_  
**

* * *

Flack had done his homework, he had pressed his snitches for more information and, after a whole day of waiting, he had received a call from Notch. They met in a small park and sat on a bench just looking several passerby for some minutes. 

"So...?", Flack prompted.

"Well, a bird told me old Messer didn't participate in that meeting.", Notch said. "He was there, though.", he added hastily as he saw a flick of hope in Flack's eyes.

"Do you know why?", Flack asked, rubbing his forehead to placate the incoming headache.

"No, but I know for a fact that Tizanelli talked to him for some time, in private, while the others - not in the least amused - waited the start of the meeting in the living room.", Notch provided.

"Maybe he was asking for advice... you know, about who's best to succeed him?", Flack wondered.

"Never pegged old Messer for a good adviser and the bird told me he looked troubled when he left.", replied Notch.

"I don't really know him. Danny rarely talks about him and I just saw the Messers a couple of times... What else?", Flack frowned.

"That's all I know about the meeting. But I have another scoop for you, if you want.", Notch offered.

"Spill!", Flack demanded.

"Hey, chill out. No need to be aggressive. The guy you saw tailing your buddy is indeed one of Tizanelli's crooks. Antonio Sartonezzi. He's been dogging him for a week now. There's another one that keeps the night shift. John Tubkeren.", Notch revealed.

"Do you know why?", Flack murmured, his mind analyzing the possible answers to the question he was asking.

"Course not! Maybe old Messer is up to his ass in debts and they'll make him pay, one way or another. This or he'll be the new boss in town.", Notch laughed.

"But if he was to become the new boss, he wouldn't look troubled, would he?", Flack reasoned.

"I say he probably would... Joseph Messer is a low profile kinda guy, hates the spotlight. Fame's not for him...", Notch trailed away.

"Anything else?", Flack interrupted.

"That's all, Flack. Isn't it enough?", Notch laughed.

"It's more than I wanted to know.", Flack retorted and left, heading straight to the lab to share his headache with Mac.

* * *

Those next couple of days weren't easy for Danny. He was currently in his office, sullen and irritated, pretending he was reading a file, mulling things over. He must have done something to piss Mac off, he thought, because he was stuck with piles of tedious paperwork. Moreover, he had seen Don talking to Mac again, distressed and clearly sleep deprived, but Flack refused plain and simple to tell him what was going on. Why on earth he'd go to Mac to talk about his problems instead of him, he had no idea, but now he was sure it was something personal. Considering Don's demeanor of late, something was disturbing him very much. 

To top it all he was being stalked. Well, if he wasn't, he was hallucinating, which was a much worse prospect, in his opinion. Everywhere he went, from home to work, at lunchtime, from work to home... that guy would always be there, lurking in the corner, trying too hard to be inconspicuous. And Zamena... she wasn't standing in front of the precinct anymore... oh no... now she was sitting opposite his apartment building every night, always drawing. She never talked to him though, for what he was grateful. He supposed she found him an interesting subject or something.

Then he thought about Lindsay. He felt sorry for her. He liked her but lately he had been so snappish, he just couldn't help it. She kept trying to get close to him when he wanted nothing else but be alone. He had to admit she was insistent though. Even after all his cycle of rudeness and apology, she still invited herself to his apartment on saturday night, saying that it'd make him good to unwind after he'd talked to his father... His father... He didn't want to talk to him, he didn't want to think about him. Mainly, he didn't want to talk about him with her... Hell! With anyone!... But he had agreed she should come, feeling sordid and unworthy as he wished for a night of drinking and sex rather than one of talk and understanding.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

_**Today is my mother's birthday so 'FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, MAE!'.**_

_**Now it's just ranting: Thursday, for me, it's the best day of the week! Although I've got to work, it's when I can watch my two favourite series when I come back home: CSI:NY and Pushing Daisies! You gotta love them!**_

* * *

_daytimedrama,_

_Thank you for your review! You know, sometimes I like D/L, sometimes I just hate it. There's definitely some D/L coming in the next chapters - and I hope you can call it hot... if it's not, forgive me as I've never written hot stuff before. It's the first time I write in English to be frank! - but the drama is the main plot in this story._

_Leena7,_

_Thank you for reviewing again! I decided to post Danny's talk with his father for you, although it might come as a disappointment because there's no answers, just more questions in this chapter..._

* * *

On Saturday, Danny arrived at his parents' doorstep a little after midday and rang the bell. A minute later, his mother opened the door wearing an apron, gave him a hug and a kiss while saying "Dan, you have the keys. Use them..." and ushering him inside. 

"I told you already... I don't live here anymore, mom... it's just polite to buzz.", he justified while taking his jacket and hanging it up. "Smells good, ma. What is it?"

"Oh, it's just lasagna. I would've made something special if I knew you were coming. It's been such a long time since your last visit!", Catherine Messer complained.

"It's perfect, you know I love it. Dad called and asked me to come over. I thought you knew.", Danny replied, sitting at the kitchen table with his mother. "Where's he?"

"I'm gonna kill your father! He didn't say anything!", she laughed. "He received a phone call and left about 20 minutes earlier. Said he'd be back soon.", she explained.

"Who was in the phone?", Danny asked curiously.

"No idea, sweetie.", she shrugged. "But tell me about you. Are you eating well? You look a little pale..."

"For you, if I'm not eating your stuff, I'm at death's door.", he smiled.

"Ah, now you know that's not true... and how about girls? When are you bringing a nice girl here, huh?", she said, ruffling his hair.

"Hopefully never, ma.", he smirked and flinched when she tried to smack him.

They heard the unmistakable noise of the front door opening and closing. Soon, his father appeared holding a small package. "Son.", he acknowledged him with a brief nod.

"Dad.", Danny returned the nod with one of his own.

"This is for you.", his father said, giving him the package. Danny frowned and started opening it.

"You went out to buy a present for Danny? Why didn't you tell me? I'd have liked to go with you, help to choose it.", Catherine whined.

"I didn't buy it. It's a present from Danny's godfather.", Joseph replied.

Danny halted mid-action. "What? I haven't seen the guy since I was... What? Eight? Nine?"

"Yeah... around when you were eight years old. He moved to California when you were a kid, remember?", Joseph answered.

"What was his name again? Is he back in town now? I don't remember him anymore...", Danny remarked.

"He's not back. By chance a mutual acquaintance mentioned to him that he knew us. Looks like they were reminiscing about old times. So your godfather asked him to bring it for you. At least that's what this colleague told me today.", Joseph explained and Danny nodded his understanding, murmuring "how thoughtful..." and resuming his attack on the parcel's gift-wrap.

If Danny hadn't been so engrossed in opening the package, he'd have seen the looks his parents exchanged. His, a look of defiance, as if daring her to say something, which turned quickly to one of uneasiness. Hers, a mix of disbelief, fear and anger.

It was a thick silver ring with some kind of emblem on it. Danny tried it on. Pointless. It was way too tight for his fingers. So he went back to staring at it. "Do you know if this has any meaning?", he asked indicating the mark and handing it to his father. "It looks remotely familiar... Can't remember where I saw it though...", he frowned.

"Probably means something. Who knows?", his father said nonchalantly, tracing the sign with his fingers slowly, almost longingly, earning another glare from Catherine, who snatched the ring from her husband's hands and gave it back to Danny saying "Well, it doesn't fit. Tuck it away in a drawer."

Danny looked at the ring for a moment then put it on the table. Reaching inside his shirt, he took the chain around his neck off, inserted the ring into it as a pendant and put it on again. "Okay, let's eat?", he grinned.

* * *

They were in the living room relaxing a bit, feeling full of food and wine. His mother kept asking him about his life and he kept avoiding telling her anything important. He didn't want to talk about his sometimes gruesome work, especially considering that they just ate, or his paranoia about being followed. And no way in hell he would mention Lindsay, his mother wouldn't stop bothering him until she came for dinner if he did. Therefore he decided to do what he went there to do in the first place, talk about whatever serious subject his father wanted to discuss, even though he was getting more somnolent by the minute, result of his full stomach and his lack of sleep in the past week. "So, dad, you asked me here to tell me something. What's that?"

"Ahn... I... errrr... It's nothing.", his father stuttered.

"What do you mean with 'it's nothing'?", Danny raised his eyebrows. "You call, say you want to do serious talk and now you say it's nothing?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. I just wanted you to come so I invented this need to talk. Your mother has been a little down lately so I thought it would help if you came to visit us. That's all.", his father uttered.

Danny looked at his father suspiciously. "Is that it? You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah...", his father affirmed halfheartedly.

"Okay... you know, you could have told me this on the phone when I asked if it was about mom. I'd be here that day in the blink of an eye. No need to lie like this.", Danny told him off, hugging his mother briefly as he did so. His father just nodded and looked down.

"So, what happened, mom? Why are you sad?", Danny asked, looking at his mother, whose in turn was eyeing his father warily.

"Me?", she blinked as if returning from a dream, "I... I just... I guess I just have been... errrr... worrying about Louie a lot these last weeks... You remember his birthday is getting near, don't you?", his mother faltered.

"Oh, maaa... Yeah, I do... I think about him a lot too... I'm so sorry for what happened... And he did that to save me...", he lamented, choking back tears. "I paid him a visit the week before last... Didn't stay long, though. Doctor said nothing changed. Sorry for not stopping by that day but I had to work.", Danny informed her, hugging her again, the contact lasting longer than before.

"I understand. We go there every afternoon to see him. It's good he's here in Staten Island now. It's much easier for us to go and visit than when he was in Manhattan.", his mother smiled.

Danny smiled back and tried to suppress a yawn. "Someone's sleepy.", his mother singsonged, ruffling his hair. "You go and take a nap. Your old bed is always ready for you upstairs." He opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him before he even started, raising her hand. "No buts. I don't want you driving back ready to drop as you are." Too tired to argue, he obliged. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was sound asleep. If he hadn't been, he'd have heard the muffled sounds of the heated argument downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

Danny woke up abruptly, sweating, body aching, tension still present in his muscles. He had been dreaming something unpleasant but he couldn't remember what exactly. He sat, closed his eyes and tried harder. Something about an octopus. Being squeezed by an octopus. He remembered having nightmares about octopuses when he was a kid, it had been so long ago. He shook his head to dissipate the lingering dream and looked at his watch. He had been sleeping for three hours. Groaning, he stood up and looked around, stretching. There it was, on the bedside table, a fluffy towel, a new toothbrush and a change of clothes that he recognized as being old clothes of his. He chuckled and murmured "ma, you're the best", before going to the bathroom to shower. 

Feeling infinitely better, he went downstairs holding his dirty clothes, which he put in a bag. He found his mother sleeping on the couch and his father was nowhere to be seen. "Ma? Ma? Wake up...", he shook her lightly and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh, Danny, you're awake. You look much better.", she smiled.

"I am, ma. Thanks. You?", he inquired.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you came.", she beamed.

"Me too, mom, me too. Look, I gotta go. Lindsay is sleeping over tonight and...", he stopped, realizing what he had just said.

"Lindsay? That nice lady you work with? Why didn't you mention you were dating her before?", Catherine asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Ah, ma, it's nothing serious yet, you know. We're just in the beginning...", Danny replied awkwardly, passing his hand through his hair.

"Of course it is, Dan, if you two are already sleeping together!", she reprimanded.

"Ma... I'm not discussing my sex life with you, okay? Linds and I are getting to know each other better and, before you say it, no, I'm not playing with her emotions. She knows very well where our relationship stands and she agrees with it. Enough said. Now, where's dad?", he asked.

"Oh, we'll talk about it again in another opportunity, young man... This is not finished.", she sighed and conceded. "Your dad went for a walk."

"Well, I'm going then. Tell him I couldn't wait. Take care, mom. Love you.", he kissed and hugged her, got his jacket and opened the front door.

"Love you too, sweetheart. And you, please, be very careful and come back soon.", Catherine pleaded.

"Yes, mom...", he smiled, entered in his car and left, another car following his not much behind.

* * *

He was already in Manhattan, stuck in a traffic jam, when his cell phone rang. 

"Messer.", he said after pressing the green button.

"Danny. It's me. I just arrived at a scene so I may be late.", Lindsay uttered.

"Not to worry, Montana. You can come when you're done and we can order a pizza or something else you feel like having.", he assured her.

"Great. How were things with you father?", she questioned, testing the waters.

"Okay. He just wanted me to go and visit my mom. She's a bit down, Louie's birthday is next week.", he explained.

"Oh... I see... Look, I've got to go. Call you when I'm done?", she asked.

"No need, Linds. Just knock on the door when you arrive.", he replied.

"Okay, bye.", she hung up, feeling happier than she should have been, considering she was about to process a body.

* * *

It was about nine o'clock when Lindsay finally got to Danny's apartment and knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes. Nothing. She knocked again, harder this time. Half a minute later, Danny opened the door wearing a white tank top and a navy blue pair of trousers. 

"Sorry Montana. I feel asleep while watching TV. Come on in.", he apologized, standing aside. "Hard case?"

"Oh, yeah. Lots of evidence to bag and tag. We haven't processed it yet.", she answered, looking tired and taking her coat off, revealing a red blouse and a black skirt. "Sheldon and I agreed it was better to rest tonight and start bright early tomorrow. I brought my spare clothes from the locker so I can sleep here. Is this alright?"

"Well, I don't know about the sleeping part but you can definitely stay here...", he said, closing the door and pinning her against it, one of his hands going straight to her hair, the other sliding down her body, while his mouth attacked hers. She moaned and slid her tongue into his mouth, her hands taking his tank top off, his hands now lifting her skirt. She was working in his waistband when her stomach rumbled.

They stopped, looked at each other and started laughing their heads off. "Looks like someone's hungry.", Danny teased when he finally controlled himself.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't have anything to eat today since breakfast but a cereal bar.", she told him apologetically.

"Oh, poor Montana... You were there, starving, while I was at my ma, eating lasagna and drinking wine!", he chuckled.

"Danny, you're cruel! You know that, don't you?", she smirked.

"Yeah... I know and you like it. Let me order the pizza. It'll take at least half an hour to arrive. Wanna choose?", Danny asked.

"Can be pepperoni. Anything, really... I'm starving.", Lindsay admitted.

"Pepperoni it is.", he said, picking up the receiver and placing the order.

"Danny, I'm worn out. Can I have a bath while we wait for the pizza?", Lindsay asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Continue biting your lips like that and I won't answer for myself. Go before I grab you and throw you in bed.", Danny replied playfully.

Lindsay grinned and was turning when he called "And Linds..."

She looked back as he said "You don't need to ask... feel yourself at home. There's a bathrobe in the first drawer, bathroom's cabinet. And towels in the second. You can use whatever you need."

"Thanks, Danny.", she turned, swaying her hips in her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Lindsay emerged from the bathroom wearing Danny's robe just to find him sleeping in his bed, a book fallen at his side. She stood there in the doorway for what felt like an eternity, observing his slumbering form in awe, his peaceful breathing, his naked chest. A smirk appeared in her face as an idea crossed her mind. She fished the handcuffs that she had forgot to leave in her locker when she got back from the crime scene. 

Walking noiselessly to his side, she took his arm gently and handcuffed his left wrist. Then she lifted his other arm and handcuffed him to the bed. He woke up, startled by the clicking noise and looked up. He managed to say "What the..." before she crashed her lips against his, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth, her voracity causing him to moan in pleasure. Lindsay straddled him and trailed her fingers down his arms, from his palms to his shoulders, descending to his hairy chest, then broke their lips contact and looked straight at his blue eyes.

"Linds, take this off.", he growled.

"Tut, tut, tut...", she smirked and attacked his mouth again, her hand sliding down his abdomen, her fingers tracing his six-pack for a moment before going down to his bulge, making him gasp.

"Linds...", he moaned.

"I see I'm getting the effect I'm looking for.", she teased him. As she lowered her head to kiss him again, they heard a knock on the door.

"Shit, the pizza...", Danny groaned.

"I'll go and get it, you stay right where you are.", she smiled sensuously.

"As if I could go anywhere.", he chuckled. "My wallet is on the table near the door."

Lindsay shouted "Coming!" as she opened Danny's wallet and fished some bills. Looking through the peephole, she saw the pizza guy standing there, box in his arms.

She opened the door and her eyes widened as suddenly four armed men wearing black and balaclavas appeared out of nowhere, shoving the boy inside and closing the door, one of them pointing the gun to his head, other aiming his pistol at her head. "Hands up, sweetheart...", he growled in a low voice. She obeyed and raised her hands while the other two scanned the living room, pieces ready to fire.

The one holding the pizza guy knocked him out using the butt of his gun and asked "Where's Messer boy, sweetie?".

Fear rushed through her spine. It wasn't a simple robbery, they had come after Danny. But why?

When she didn't answer, he approached her and pressed his 9 mm to her forehead, growling "I asked you where he is."

Before she could say anything, they heard Danny's heavy accented "Everything alright, Montana?" coming from the bedroom. He grabbed her hair and pushed her in its direction, while his colleague picked up his cell phone and pressed some keys.

* * *

_**Leena7,**_

_I'm glad you felt that way._

_**junior051,**_

_Thank you for your review! I think this chapter wasn't easy for you as it's the one that's heavy on D/L... sorry... but I hope you keep reading. Thanks for wishing happy birthday to my mum. I appreciate it._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

Danny gaped as Lindsay was shoved inside the room. "What the fuck?", he shouted as the four masked men entered the bedroom. 

"Quiet or she'll take a round to the brain!", one of them hissed. "Well, well, well. I'll be damned. She's not just hot but she's kinky too. You're a lucky man, Messer. Too bad I'm in a tight schedule.", he sneered, eyeing Lindsay up and down.

"Shut up! Don't you dare put your fucking hands on her!", Danny barked, tugging the handcuffs frantically.

"You shut up, Messer boy, or I will shut her up for good.", he threatened and turned back to Lindsay. "Thank you, sweetheart. You made our job so much easier!", he laughed and Lindsay scowled.

"What do you want?", Danny growled, fighting futilely against the handcuffs restraining him.

"For now, I want the handcuffs' key. Where is it?", he asked and one of the others pressed his gun to Lindsay's head again.

"It's inside my bag in the living room.", she blurted out.

"B, go get it.", he commanded and one of the thugs left the bedroom.

Seconds later he was back, Lindsay's 9 mm in one hand, the key in the other. "She's got a piece in her bag."

"And he's got one here too.", another perp stated, picking up Danny's gun from the bedside table.

"Good. Take both. Guns are always welcomed.", the guy sneered, retrieving a small bottle from his coat's inner pocket and opening it. He doused a handkerchief with the liquid, closed the bottle and pocketed it again.

"Now, Messer boy, we're going for a little trip to see an old friend. Night, night...", he smirked and covered Danny's mouth and nose with the kerchief until he stopped struggling and blacked out.

* * *

"Well, we can tell him the facts, leave the rumors aside. Maybe he knows already...", Flack said. "I feel awful hiding it. These last days, I can't even look him in the eyes." 

"Flack's right, Mac. We'll tell him what we know and see if he has something to say. Let him know we're here for him.", Stella agreed.

Mac, Stella and Flack were in Mac's apartment talking about Danny when Stella's cell phone rang. "Bonasera...Yeah, okay... Wait a sec...". She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper that were on the table to write the address down. "Go ahead... uhum... Got it. Have you called anyone else?... No, there's no need, he's here with me. Yeah. See you in twenty."

"Work?", Mac asked, standing up.

"Yeah. That was Angell. She said that looks like a mob hit.", Stella answered.

"Let me see the address.", Flack stretched his arm and picked the paper up. He looked at the address and murmured "Fuck... it's around the corner from Danny's."

Flack took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed while they where leaving Mac's apartment building. "Angell?... Flack. Do you have an ID on the vic?... I know it's not my case... It's important! Have you found any ID on the vic?..." Flack paled. "Are you positive? How many cops with you?... Only one?... No... Call Hawkes and Lindsay. Ask them to process this scene... Mac and Stella are coming with me... I'll explain later.", he hung up.

"She said the vic is John Tubkeren, Mac! I couldn't send her to his apartment, she's practically alone and has to secure the crime scene.", Flack panicked, dialing Danny's number and muttering "Pick up, pick up!"

"John Tubkeren?", Stella asked.

"One of the guys that were tailing Danny, Stella.", Mac said while putting the lights on top of the car, looking through the mirror at Flack who just shook his head and closed his cell phone.

* * *

Mac, Flack and Stella took their guns from their holsters and banged on Danny's door. When no answer came, Flack kicked it open. Immediately, they knew something was wrong. The pizza boy was sprawled on the floor. 

They divided and went, room after room, checking and shouting "Clear!" until Stella arrived at the bedroom and screamed "Oh my God!"

Mac and Flack were there in seconds, finding Stella holding an unconscious Lindsay in her arms. "Lindsay! Lindsay! Call a bus! Lindsay, wake up!"

While Flack radioed asking for an ambulance, Mac went to check on the pizza boy. "He's alive too. Hey, kid, wake up!"

* * *

Both Lindsay and the guy regained consciousness at roughly the same time the EMTs arrived. They led him to the ambulance but Lindsay refused to go. "They took him, Mac! They kidnapped him!", she shouted distressed. 

"Who? What happened, Lindsay?", Mac questioned.

"Four guys. Armed, masked and gloved. All wearing black. They took our guns and took Danny! They came just to get him, Mac! They called him 'Messer boy'. They must've ambushed the pizza guy because they used him to get me to open the door. Then they knocked him out and brought me here, where Danny was. They told him to be quiet or they'd kill me. The one that seemed to be the boss chloroformed him, handcuffed Danny's hands on his back and left through the window, carrying him off like a rag doll over his shoulder, down the fire escape. After that, I didn't see anything else, they knocked me out too."

"Flack, put an APB out and see if there's any surveillance camera that has a view of the fire escape surroundings or the front of the building. They did enter through the door.", Mac ordered.

"I'm on it.", Flack said, leaving the room to talk in his radio again.

"Go to the hospital, Lindsay. Check out this concussion on your head. It's an order.", Mac commanded. "Stell, go with her. Make sure she and the kid get examined."

"Will do. Come, Linds.", Stella grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"It's all my fault!", Lindsay shouted.

"It's not your fault, kiddo.", Stella said in a soothing voice.

"It is! I didn't give him a chance to defend himself! I cuffed him before they came!", Lindsay yelled.

"What do you mean?", Mac frowned.

"I cuffed him to the bed. He was asleep and I cuffed him. I thought it would be exciting, a good foreplay.", she groaned. "When they came, they even thanked me for making things easier for them!", she cried out.

"Lindsay, you couldn't possibly know. It's not your fault. I'm sure Danny enjoyed the idea.", Mac told her. "Now, go to the hospital. I'll process here."

* * *

After they left, he dialed Hawkes' number. "It's Mac. Are you at Angell's crime scene yet?... No, Lindsay's not going. I sent her to the hospital... She'll be okay... I'll tell you at the lab. Look, Danny's been abducted, Sheldon... I'll give you the details later. Now, I'm calling because I want you to be thorough and I want the results on the bullet that killed your vic ASAP. It may have a connection with Danny's abduction... Yeah... I'll call the lab and ask a CSI from another team to go and help you... Are you sure? Okay... Keep me posted."

* * *

_**daytimedrama**__ and __**jordinajamaica**_

_Thank you for your reviews!_

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

Flack wanted to kick someone. No, better, he wanted to kill someone! But maybe he should kick himself. How could this happen? He had seen it coming! Well, not exactly like that, but he had sensed something bad would happen. And he did nothing. He did fucking nothing! He didn't put plain clothes to keep an eye on Danny and he didn't alert him that something was off! Now Danny was missing and he was having no luck whatsoever in finding any surveillance cameras or witnesses.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. 'You have to stay calm and focused, Flack. Get a grip!', he thought. Opening his eyes in front of Danny's building and looking around, his heart stopped. There she was, sitting in the sidewalk across the street, practically hidden in the shadows, drawing non-stop, looking at the paper while she did it. He couldn't see her face but he was sure it was her. Zamena Berger.

He raced to the other side of the street and halted in front of her. She looked at him with mild interest and smiled, saying "Detective" as she did so. Then, she went back to drawing.

"Did you see anything? Did you see who took Detective Messer?", he questioned, full of hope.

"Maybe...", was her answer before she resumed her drawing.

He looked at her exasperatedly. "Okay, you're coming with me to the station.", he said, grabbing her arm and dragging her with him.

* * *

When Mac finished processing Danny's apartment, it was already past 1 am. He had bagged the pizza box and its contents, combed the place for hairs, fibers and any other thing that might lead them to Danny's kidnappers, although he was doubtful the hairs would come back to any perp. Lindsay had mentioned they were masked. He didn't bother lifting any fingerprints from the place as Lindsay had said they were using gloves. Near the window in Danny's bedroom, he found Danny's chain, dog tags and all, which he recognized at once. He imagined they must have fallen when the thug threw him over his shoulder.

Mac felt drained and sick, invading Danny's privacy, going through every tiny bit of dust in his place. He had felt it before, of course he did, he had searched Aiden's and Stella's apartments too after all. In Aiden's case, he was after her killer, some clue about who he could be, seeking for justice and closure. In Stella's case, even though he had asked for her permission to process it, he still felt like an intruder, one after answers and redemption for her, but an intruder nonetheless. This time, however, Danny hadn't given him permission. He was out there, suffering, while Mac went through his things and realized, in despair, that he wasn't any near to finding his abductors or Danny himself.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes to discover he could not see. He tried to talk but he couldn't open his mouth either. Blindfolded and gagged. He could just hear low and unintelligible voices. He attempted to move his arms and wasn't surprised to feel the handcuffs binding his wrists together above his head. Trying to move his legs, he found out they were chained up too, one on each side of what he supposed was an old bed, judging by the lumpy mattress.

"He's awake.", he heard a voice approaching him and then footsteps.

"Oh, you shouldn't be awake. Were you listening to us? Huh? You shouldn't be listening in...", another voice sneered and he felt a sharp pain when an electroshock weapon connected with his abdomen. He wanted to shout but just grunted in agony instead, his cries muffled by the gag in his mouth. "This will teach you to behave yourself.", the voice whispered in his ear and he felt the shock radiate through his body again.

As he breathed heavily, feeling his sides go numb, Danny couldn't see a way out of this. His body tensed anticipating another shock. His attackers were roaring with laughter. "Our boss is busy. Can't talk to you right now. Better keep napping, Messer boy.", the voice mocked. Danny felt a hand holding a fabric cover his nose, his weak attempts of resistance slipped away and darkness enveloped him again.

* * *

When Mac arrived back in the crime lab, bringing the evidence from Danny's apartment, he found Hawkes and Stella already processing evidence from John Tubkeren's case, despite the fact it was about two o'clock in the morning.

"Stell, where's Lindsay?", Mac asked as a way of greeting.

"She's in the hospital. She's okay, just a concussion, but she was very distressed, saying it was her fault again, so they sedated her. Hopefully she'll be out tomorrow. Charlie Smithersen, the pizza guy, is fine as well but they decided to hold him there too for the night. His family is already with him. And Mac, Flack is in the precinct interrogating Zamena Berger. He's beyond angry.", Stella said.

"Why? Does he think she's behind Danny's abduction?", Mac gaped.

"No, but he's certain she saw something. She's been stalking Danny since Vanessa Surkith's case. Flack thought she had stopped because he didn't see her in front of the lab anymore but she just moved from here to his apartment building. People in the neighborhood confirmed seeing her lurking around. Problem is: she doesn't want to talk. He said she's always drawing but she won't let him see what it is too.", Stella explained.

"Maybe I should try. She doesn't feel comfortable around Flack, he was kind of harsh before.", Mac mused. "As for the drawings, we could try to get a warrant. If she saw the kidnappers, she might have drawn them."

"It's already in the works, Mac. We're just waiting for it.", Stella answered.

"Okay. I'll interrogate her when the warrant comes.", Mac decided.

"And I told Hawkes everything.", Stella piped up.

"Okay. It'll help him to put evidence in context.", Mac reassured her.

"Mac, I handed the case that Lindsay and I were working before to the other team. Hope it's okay.", Hawkes informed.

"Of course. Good thinking. What do we have so far?", Mac nodded, gloving up.

"Well, John Tubkeren was definitely following Danny. I found this picture of Danny in John's pocket and these binoculars too. I called Sid and asked him to come back here and perform Tubkeren's autopsy. He's downstairs doing it as we speak. I'm sure COD is the bullet to the back of his head, though. Sid already extracted the round, sent it to me and I'm running it. No hits yet. Tubkeren wasn't on AFIS, Mac. No criminal records and nothing that connects him to Tizanelli. And there's another partial print in Danny's photo. I'm running it too but maybe it's too small.", Hawkes summarized.

"They cover their tracks well, according to Flack's informants." Mac answered. "Stell, process this pizza box. Half of the pizza is missing. Maybe they were stupid enough to eat the pizza and leave some prints on the box."

"Because you don't eat pizza using gloves... And I doubt they carry cutlery around.", Stella smiled and set to work.

* * *

Flack appeared in the lab some hours later, looking ready to explode. "She saw them and she won't talk!" Stella, Hawkes and Mac stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Tell me you have something!", he pleaded.

"Calm down, Flack. We found some prints on the box but we'll need to collect elimination prints from Charlie and the pizzeria staff first. Hairs in the apartment came back to Danny, Lindsay, you... No one suspect. Fibers are all common, nothing stands out. No hits on AFIS in Tubkeren's case and no hits in the bullet that killed him.", Stella explained.

Mac was holding Danny's chain in his gloved hand, looking through a magnifier, searching for any trace that could help. Flack pointed at it saying "Is it Danny's chain?"

When Mac nodded, he asked "What's this? It wasn't there before.", pointing to the ring.

"You sure, Flack?", Mac raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm sure. On Thursday we were talking about mementos and he explained his pendants to me for the umpteenth time. He loves talking about them.", Flack assured him. "Is it a kind of crest?"

"Maybe. I'll try to find what it is. Probably nothing but anything is worth a shot at this point.", Mac said and Flack's cell phone rang.

"Flack... Okay, I'm on my way.", he hung up, already going to the corridor. "Warrant for her drawings arrived."

"I'm going with you, Flack! And Hawkes, run that emblem for me.", Mac called while taking his gloves off and running after Flack.

* * *

_**jordinajamaica, **__**daytimedrama**__**, Mystik225, **__**Dybdahl**__ and __**spacemonkey766,**_

_Thank you for your reviews!_

_I feel pretty bad for the D/L fans because there isn't a lot of romance from now on. I hope you keep reading, though. Things are going to get ugly, very ugly. I even think that some people will hate me for the direction this story will take but I won't change it... I wrote almost everything already..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

Danny woke up in pain. Someone had just kicked him in the guts. He opened his eyes again and this time he could see blurred masked forms surrounding him, the lack of his glasses evident. He felt that his hands were now cuffed behind his back, the metal cutting his wrists. His legs were bound together with duct tape. He cried in agony as he received another blow, this time to his back.

"What do you want?", he hissed through clenched teeth. "Who are you?"

One of the masked men grabbed his jaw roughly and brought Danny's face near his. "Oh, I'm hurt, Danny boy... Don't you remember me?"

He tried to free himself but the man's grip tightened. "Don't you remember me, huh? Answer me!", he shouted, shaking his hand.

"No!", Danny spat. "How am I supposed to know who you are? Take your balaclava off and I'll try, you son of a bitch!"

The man, who clearly was the boss, punched Danny in the face and shoved him back to the ground harshly. "I'll let you think for a while... give you time to remember me.", he said, taping Danny's mouth. "But I'll want a better answer than 'I don't know' the next time.". Kicking Danny once more, he laughed and walked away, leaving him panting on the floor.

When the ache in his body subsided a little, Danny looked around him. He was at some warehouse, he supposed... He couldn't see properly without his glasses, everything was blurry. All he could make out was that the place was big and almost unfurnished except for what could be a big table, some chairs, some beds... must be where he was before... There were blurs that looked like other doors, maybe an office or a kitchen or a bathroom... he couldn't possibly be sure... And what could be a back door. Scanning his surroundings once more, he counted eight guys, some of them playing cards, others just chatting, all wearing black masks... He found it ironically funny and almost snorted. Being practically blind as he was without his glasses, he doubted he would be able to discern their faces anyway, unless they were really close to him.

"Man, I want to take this thing off of my head! It itches!", one of them shouted.

"Go and cover his eyes then.", another one replied, without leaving his spot at the table.

The first guy stood up, got some rags from the table and went in Danny's direction. Futilely, Danny shook his head while he tried to blindfold him. That's when the electroshock came and, as he doubled up in pain, the man covered his eyes brusquely. Next, he pulled him by the hair and whispered in his left ear "You're lucky he only let us use the shock thing. I can't wait for the moment he'll let us have real fun with you!" before pushing Danny back harshly to the ground.

* * *

"Ms. Berger, I'm Mac Taylor, Detective Messer's boss.", Mac said and waited for her to say something. She just stared at him, hands protectively securing her notebook.

"Ms. Berger, you've been stalking Detective Messer. Last night, four armed men invaded his apartment and kidnapped him, hurting another detective and a civilian in the process. Did you see them?", Mac questioned her. Again, just silence. He sighed.

"Okay, Ms. Berger, I have a warrant to confiscate your notebook.", Mac slipped the paper across the table. "Please hand it in."

Zamena looked at the warrant, at Mac and then at Flack. Slowly, she put her notebook on the table.

Mac opened the notebook in the first page. Flack came nearer to have a better look. It was a sketch of a park in a sunny day. He turned the page to find another beautiful illustration of kids in a playground. He turned it again and again until he reached a blank page. "You are a very talented artist, Ms. Berger.", he complimented her and she nodded her appreciation briefly.

Thinking about what he could ask her next, Mac distractedly picked the notebook up and flipped through its pages, just to find that there was another set of drawings. The first was of a terrified boy being gripped by an octopus. He turned the page. A man with a tight hold in the kid's arm. He turned it again. The boy cowering under a shower spray, hugging himself. Again. An old woman in a coffin. Again. People fighting in a bar. Again. A young man cowering in a room's corner. Again. Another fight, a standing man shouting at another one fallen on the floor. Again. What looked like a dead man, hispanic, strangely familiar. Again. A man lying in a hospital bed in a bad shape, also weirdly familiar, although Mac couldn't pinpoint why. Again...

Mac's heart skipped a beat, so did Flack's. It was a portrait of Aiden without any doubt. He lifted the page to see the next one. A man crying, head in his hands covering his face, sitting on the grass in front of a grave. He went back to the drawing of Aiden and stared at Flack. He was sure his own face was mirroring the astonishment in Flack's features. He flipped back one page. Oh, God, it was Louie... Another. Minhas...

"Mac, what's after Aiden's?", Flack urged and Mac turned the pages hurriedly. Flack stared at the drawing of a bandaged up version of himself, lying on a hospital bed. Mac turned again. A beaten and frightened Adam sitting on the floor. Flipping once more, they found a sketch of Danny and Flack in front of the precinct. And then another of Danny at his building's entrance. The last page showed a guy shoving a man inside the trunk of a SUV.

"Ms. Berger, this is what you saw when Danny touched you?", Mac asked her, pointing at the notebook.

"Yeah, until this one.", she said, finding the one with Adam. "The others were from observing him."

"And the last one? Did you see it before it happened?", Mac questioned her.

"Yes... but you must understand that I see flashes, I don't know the history behind them.", Zamena told him.

"Did you see anything else?", Mac asked.

"Yes... but I cannot tell. And, before you ask, no, I cannot draw it. The future must not be drawn.", she stated firmly.

"Why not?", Flack asked, still shaken after seeing the drawings.

"Because I must not interfere.", she declared, finality in her voice.

"Come on! It's his life we're talking about here!", Flack exploded.

"I told you when we met before that I don't warn people about things because it doesn't matter what I do or say, it never changes. I lied. I learned from experience that it does change... For worse.", she explained.

"Have you ever seen something that never came to pass?", Mac asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Yes, Mr. Taylor, I have. Once.", she smiled while her eyes glazed.

"Why did you chose him?", Flack asked, anger in his voice.

"I beg your pardon?", Zamena snapped out of her reverie and looked puzzled.

"His life was fine before you appeared! Now is all messy! Do you stalk every person you touch and fuck their lives up?", Flack spat.

"For what I saw, his life's been hardly what you may call fine, Mr. Flack. And no, I don't stalk every person I touch.", Zamena replied, trying to muster all her patience.

"Why him, then?", Flack insisted.

She paused and sighed, looking at the ceiling. "I don't know if you remember that I told you this but, when I touched people before, I saw bad things happening from their point of view, so it was like those things were happening to me. It was sickening... the visions were blurred, I couldn't see faces and a lot of times I just wanted to puke... Everything changed when he touched me. I came back to life and, then... I saw flashes of his life... some of them through his eyes, some as if I was seeing a movie... I saw him in his most vulnerable moments... I felt them too... And, to my surprise, the visions were almost clear... I saw the moments that made him grieve or fear for himself... or for others...", she trailed away, staring at Flack. "What happened to you? I mean, why were you in the hospital?"

"Errrr... Mac and I were in a building when it exploded. I was caught in the blast and nearly died but Mac here saved me.", Flack nodded in Mac's direction.

"He was lucky you were there.", she smiled at Mac. "I hope Danny's just as fortunate."

"We'll do anything to get him back.", Flack vowed and Mac nodded.

"I know you will.", Zamena answered impassively.

"One last question, Ms. Berger. Can you tell us anything that could help us find him? Anything that's not in the future? Anything you didn't see in your visions?", Mac raised his eyes.

Zamena analyzed Mac's question for a moment and then said "I saw the SUV when it passed in front of me. It was a dark grey Ford Expedition, tinted windows, number plate finishing in 0 9 3. I don't remember the rest."

"Thank you. You may go. We'll ask an uniform to take you home, it's very late. We'll need to keep your notebook for now. Thank you again.", Mac bowed his head and Zamena nodded.

* * *

_**   
**_

_**jordinajamaica**__ and __**Leena7**_

_Thank you for your reviews!_

_Leena7, I'll just say that you're in the right direction but, as you said, it's not that simple. It's not just that. I'll give a lot of information some chapters ahead but there's new revelations all along the story._

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

Flack left the interrogation room in search of an officer that could take Zamena home. He looked around, saw three uniforms gathered in front of the precinct door and took that direction, sure that one of them would do him the favor.

When he approached, he heard one of them saying "Well, of course it's a mob thing. Haven't you heard about it? His father is connected to Tizanelli, frequents his house and all. I bet he is too. The old guy is dying and his father wants the command. Problem is: there are other guys wanting the spot too."

"Messer's not mob, he's a cop, man.", another one, that Flack recognized as a rookie called Tater, replied.

"Yeah, he's a cop... I bet his father bribed someone to get him a badge.", the first retorted.

"Ah, get out of here! I heard he graduated first in his class at the academy. The guy's smart, knows his science.", Tater exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he uses it to spy on us. I'm sure he's here just to pass information to the mafia. Ever watched that movie? 'The Departed'? It's exactly like that. And his brother is a Tanglewood boy, tricked another gangster into confessing a murder just to keep his little brother from getting fired and jailed. Who would pass inside information to them if that happened? He deserves hell... Two-faced bastard.", the third spat. It was Kewhorn, an officer with which Flack worked countless times, and now that he came to think about it, an officer that worked with Danny too.

Flack felt his blood boil. How could they? He was ready to explode when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over it and saw Mac standing there. When did Mac arrive? He was so engrossed listening to their conversation that he didn't even notice.

"And you know what? The guy deals with evidence. I bet he manipulates the results to mask his pals' guilt. I don't trust this evidence bullshit, it's all invented. For me, I prefer the old and classic investigation.", the first one was telling the others.

"So you think I'm so stupid that I wouldn't notice if someone tempered with my evidence?", Mac asked, revealing himself, his voice unsettlingly calm. "Or maybe you think I'm a 'two-faced bastard' too and that I allow this type of thing in my lab?"

"Errrr... uh... Detective Taylor... No, I wasn't referring to you... I was... errrr...", he stuttered.

"You were talking bullshit, it's what you were doing! You know nothing! Don't fucking pretend you do!", Flack berated them.

"Danny is one of the most decent and loyal guys I ever met. Keep saying things like that without proof and I'll have your badge.", Mac hissed and left, Flack following him.

* * *

Mac and Flack entered the lab around 8 am to find Adam where Stella and Hawkes had been previously.

"Oh, hi guys. Ahnnn... Mac, Stella is sleeping on your couch and Hawkes is on the conference room. They told me what happened to Danny. When I clocked in, they were exhausted, waiting for the machines to beep and searching for this image so I said they should get a bit of shut-eye, I'd call if any result came back.", Adam spoke very fast.

"They should've gone home... Flack, you should go too. You look like you haven't slept in days.", Mac observed.

"Have you?", Flack shot back.

"Touché.", Mac smiled. "I am going to run that partial number plate through the database.", he said, while typing some keys in the keyboard, Flack by his side.

"I think I found it.", Adam said looking at the monitor.

"What?", Mac and Flack said in unison, looking at Adam.

"The crest. It's not a detailed version but I think it may be from this family here... it's italian... Tizanelli... Ring any bells?", Adam asked nonchalantly, clearly oblivious to New York's mob backstory, being born and raised in Phoenix.

He noticed he'd said something disturbingly important as Flack and Mac rushed to have a look at his monitor. "How?... Do you think Danny?... No, he wouldn't...", Flack was mumbling.

"Flack, you said Danny didn't have this ring last week, right?", Mac questioned, trying to find some logic.

"Right.", Flack replied. "I'd never seen it before today."

"He probably got it someday between Thursday and today, then.", Mac determined.

"When he went to talk to his father! He received that call, his father wanted to talk about something serious...", Flack bit his lips.

"Errr... errrr... Mac?", Adam called.

When both detectives looked at him, Adam continued. "I tested the ring for epithelia and I didn't think the results were relevant because I thought it was Danny's family ring and the results would make sense if this was the case but it's not Danny's family ring so that's weird and..."

"Adam! The results...", Mac interrupted him.

"Oh, yeah, yeah... There were three donors: Danny, his father and his mother."

"Flack, let's talk to Danny's parents. Let's see if they suspect of anyone and what they have to say about this ring.", Mac affirmed, putting it in an evidence bag. "Let's go to the source."

* * *

_jordinajamaica, thank you for your review! I'm sorry to tell you this but Lindsay appears just occasionally in my story..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

Danny was trying hard to remember but that voice did not ring any bells so far. Was that voice of some criminal he had put behind bars? Or a Tanglewood boy maybe? He had pissed so many thugs off in his life that it was quite complicated to pick one... To make things worse, his body was sore and his head ached. He was hungry and cold and beyond thirsty. And he was on the verge of urinating on his own pants, which he thought was most humiliating and strangely bizarre. How could he be so thirsty and so desperate to piss at the same time? He didn't think he could hold any longer so he did the only thing he could do: he grunted and twisted, trying to get someone's attention. He knew he'd got it when someone yanked his hair again.

"What?", the crook asked, taking the gag off.

"I really need to take a pee.", Danny answered, his voice hoarse.

"Oh... Right... Hey, guys, put the masks on!", he shouted and Danny heard shuffling noises while some of them complained. "Now, I'm going to untie you. Don't even think about doing anything funny. You got a lot of guns pointed at you."

When Danny nodded, the perp cut the tape binding his ankles and took the handcuffs off. Danny rubbed his wrists for some moments, trying to ease the numbness, flinching when he felt the abrasions stinging.

"Get up! I don't have all day!", the guy yelled and pulled him up, pushing him in the bathroom's direction. "You've got one minute."

Danny took the blindfold off and looked around. It was a tiny space. Just a toilet, a sink and an old mirror. Filthy place. And nothing useful as a weapon, damn it... He relieved himself, flushed the toilet and washed his hands and face, noticing the angry bruise on his cheek reflected in the mirror.

"Time's up!", the crook chimed in, opening the door and training his gun on Danny. "Come on, Messer boy, hands where I can see. Go sit on the bed, feet up. Be good and you'll eat. Try anything stupid and I'll let you starve. Got it?"

Having no other option, Danny nodded and did as he was told. Another perp chained his ankles to the bed and a third brought him a supermarket-made sandwich and a small bottle of water. Murmuring a 'thanks', he emptied the bottle with some gulps, feeling his crackled mouth lose a bit of its dryness. Then, he started devouring the sandwich and was relieved to see another bottle being put in front of him by the third man, who dragged a chair next to the bed and sat there, observing him with interest while the other two left.

Danny finished eating in a blink and opened the other bottle. Fearing the answer, Danny asked "Lindsay... She was with me in my apartment... Is she dead?"

"Handcuff girl? Ah, no... That would be a waste, huh? Kinky girl like that...", the man replied, his voice sounding young.

"Thanks God...", Danny looked up, closed his eyes and sighed.

"The guy is dead, though.", he added.

"Which guy?", Danny asked confused.

"The lookout.", he answered.

"I don't understand.", Danny frowned.

"If you say so.", the man shrugged, looking skeptical.

"Why am I here?", Danny asked, taking a gulp of water.

"Do you think I know? Only the boss knows.", the guy shrugged.

"Where's he?", Danny said, scanning the room while drinking some more. He saw blurred masked men some distance away but couldn't identify the leader.

"He's not here. He's a busy man.", the perp replied.

"Is he someone I locked up? He implied that I knew him.", Danny continued, seeing that the guy was in a chatty mood.

"Oh, no... Jail is not for him.", the guy laughed.

"A ransom, then? But I'm not rich...", Danny wondered.

"Of course not, he's fucking rolling in money.", the perp cut in.

"Why then?", Danny questioned.

"I don't know. I'm just paid to keep an eye on you. I don't enjoy it but it's my job to make sure you stay put.", the guy replied.

"Well, some of your friends seem to be having fun messing me up.", Danny stated bitterly.

"Oh, yeah, you're a copper, man. They're excited, you know... not only for that...", he sniggered.

"What do you mean?", Danny asked, clearly confused.

"You turn X on, man! And not only him... Don't tell me you didn't notice! Are you blind or something?", the man laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me... No way...", Danny shook his head, alarmed.

"I'm serious, man. You don't need to worry about me, though. I like women.", the man mocked.

"Was that your way of being reassuring?! Take pity on me and just kill me already!", Danny whined.

"We're not allowed to do anything to you... unless you try to escape.", the perp assured.

"Great! I'm thrilled!", Danny blurted out sarcastically.

"You seem to be a nice, funny guy. I wonder what you did to piss the boss off...", he mused.

"I wonder that too...", Danny sighed.

"I don't know why I took this job. It's not for me, really...", the guy thought out aloud.

"Well, you could always let me go and try a better line of work...", Danny said, remembering absurdly of the talk he had with a career's advisor, after seeing his promising future in baseball shattered by a broken wrist, result of a fight.

"Ha! That's likely! People like me have just one path, man. I grew up to be a criminal, lived with it all my life. That's all I'm going to be. If I'm lucky enough, I'll never go to jail.", the guy stated.

"You know what? You're wrong, man. I grew up being tempted by gangs... power, whores, fancy cars, coke, easy money... What I did? I said 'no' to it all. I never stopped studying. I went to college, tried baseball and, when that didn't work out, I enrolled myself in the police academy. I wanted to make a difference and I know I'm doing it. Of course, there's a lot of suffering... Prejudice, you know? People from my old neighborhood don't like me 'cause I'm a cop... and a lot of cops talk behind my back 'cause of where I came from... But, in the end, cracking a case and putting a scumbag behind bars makes up for all of it.", Danny said determinedly.

"I was kinda afraid of doing it.", the man chimed in, lost in his thoughts, obviously not paying any attention to what Danny was saying.

"What? Doing what?", Danny gaped at him, confused.

"This job.", the guy answered.

"Job? Kidnapping me, you mean?! You were afraid 'cause I'm a cop, right?", Danny asked, slightly curious with his captor's statement.

"No. I hear things... I know you are connected and I fear the mob much more than the cops... But whom I fear the most is the boss, the guy is insane...", he said in a serious tone.

"What?! I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not connected.", Danny affirmed, raising his eyebrows.

"If you say so...", the guy shrugged incredulously, stood up and started walking away.

"Hey, man!", Danny shouted. When the perp stopped and looked back, Danny asked "Can you do me a favor? Get me a tee? It's cold..."

Laughing heartily, the man replied "It's cold, huh? You're a funny guy, Messer... I'll see what I can do for you but, when I return, you'll have to go back to the cuffs."

* * *

_Leena7, jordinajamaica and BostonBrunetteandproud,_

_Thank you for your reviews! The answers are coming soon..._

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

Mac knocked on the door and waited. Flack yawned. He had been sleeping in the car while Mac drove. Inwardly he asked himself how Mac could spend that much time without sleeping. The door opened to reveal Catherine. 

"Oh, hello. Good morning. Mr. Flack and Mr. Taylor, isn't it? You work with Danny... Where's he?", she greeted, scanning the street for her son.

"Good morning, ma'am.", both greeted her back. "He's not here. Can we come in?", Mac asked, registering she didn't know about Danny yet.

"Yeah, of course. Come on in.", Catherine invited. They entered and she closed the door.

"Please, sit down. Do you want something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Or better, have you had breakfast?", she offered, already going to the kitchen.

"No, no. There's no need for breakfast, ma'am. We came here to talk to you and your husband.", Mac asked.

"Now you're worrying me. Is it Danny? Something happened?", she started to panic.

"We came to talk about Danny, yes. But we'd like your husband presence as well.", Mac answered, trying to convey calmness in his voice.

"What's it? He's not dead, is he?", Catherine howled desperately.

"No, he's not, ma'am. Calm down. Where's your husband?", Mac tried again.

"He's still in bed.", Catherine explained. "I could wake him up if necessary."

"Please ma'am. We'd appreciate it.", Mac smiled a bit.

"Okay. I'll be back as soon as possible. Look, dishes, cutlery and mugs are here. There's coffee here, tea there, juice and milk in the fridge, biscuits and cake on the table. Please help yourselves to anything you want. If I come back and you're not eating, I'll take that as an offense.", she grinned and left the kitchen, looking relieved and reassured by Mac's smile.

"I forgot to notify them, Flack. They don't know!", Mac whispered after she disappeared, his smile gone.

"Me too, Mac. I guess we'll have to break the news and then interrogate them.", Flack frowned.

* * *

When Catherine came back with her husband, Mac and Flack were eating biscuits and drinking coffee in silence. 

"Mr. Messer, good morning.", Mac greeted, standing up.

"Sir.", Flack acknowledged him, also getting up.

"Good morning, detectives. I don't want to be rude but why are you here?", Joseph asked and Catherine gasped.

"You are being rude, Joe! They're Danny's friends.", Catherine reproached.

"Why?", Joseph asked again.

"Someone abducted Danny. Last night.", Mac sighed.

Catherine almost fainted. Joseph helped her to a chair as she started to cry and then sat too, looking stupefied. After a few moments, Catherine looked at them and sobbed "How? Why?"

"Four armed men invaded his apartment and took him. Do you have any idea who could have done it?", Mac asked.

"No.", Joseph answered unconvincingly.

"You're lying. This has something to do with Tizanelli's succession. The rumors are flying around. Someone is using Danny to make you back off or to make you pay for something. Which one is that?", Flack spat.

"You're wrong. You got it all wrong.", Joseph stated.

"It's your fault.", Catherine glanced at her husband. "My Danny..."

"Cath...", Joseph pleaded.

"Don't Cath me! I asked you yesterday, after you brought that damned ring! I knew it was trouble! I thought it was clear I didn't want him in our lives, Joe! You said there was nothing to worry about!", she shouted while Flack and Mac watched the discussion.

"But Danny was safe, Cath. I swear! He was put under protection. I don't know how it happened.", Joseph admitted.

"Protection? You mean Tubkeren? That Tizanelli's crook that was following him?", Flack questioned.

Joseph looked at him, astonishment in his face. "How do you...?"

"He's dead. Bullet to the back of the head. Execution, mafia style.", Flack interrupted.

"Dammit!", Joseph swore.

"What do you mean, Danny was being protected by Tizanelli? Gennaro shouldn't be anywhere near him, he knows that!", Catherine bellowed.

"It's not what you think, Cath... I'll explain later, after these gentlemen do us a favor and leave.", Joseph tried to calm her.

"No way, I came here for answers, starting with why Danny had this ring on him.", Mac pressed him, taking the evidence bag from his pocket and putting it on the table. "And, before you cook something up, we already know this emblem here is the Tizanelli's crest."

"Are you here to interrogate me? To arrest me?", Joseph challenged.

"Should we?", Flack sneered.

"No, we're not here to arrest you... We're here because we want to find your son.", Mac affirmed. "Now, answer the question. The clock is ticking, Mr. Messer, we must find him before something really bad happens."

"I'm not answering anything.", Joseph stated stubbornly.

"Oh, yes, you are! I want to know what you're hiding from me. Now! And these two nice men, your son's friends, will stay to listen to it too. It may lead them to who took our son.", Catherine demanded.

"Cath...", Joseph tried again.

"Now! Or you can gather your things and get out of this house! Louie is in a vegetative state, Joe... I'm not losing our other son because you want to keep secrets!", Catherine screamed.

"Okay... His godfather gave the ring to him.", Joseph sighed.

"His godfather?", Mac raised his eyebrows.

"Gennaro Tizanelli.", Joseph provided.

"Whaaaat?!", Flack blurted out. "No way in hell!"

"Yes, he is. Danny doesn't remember him, though. He believes his godfather moved to California when he was eight and never contacted us again. We invented this story when we cut relations with Gennaro.", Joseph affirmed.

"What happened? Why you and Tizanelli severed ties?", Mac asked, still baffled.

"It's a complicated history and a very personal family matter. I really don't think we should share it with you.", Joseph replied.

Mac opened his mouth to protest but Catherine spoke first. "Joe, spill."

"Cath, think about the consequences. These things must remain buried. Think about our son...", Joseph argued.

"He's all I think about, Joe! I feel in my heart that they can find him if they know where to look. Now, talk or go away.", Catherine insisted.

Joseph sighed. Today was the day he had dreaded all his life. The day he'd face all the bad choices he had made in his life. "Okay. I'll do it. But, detectives, this is off the record. I'm talking to my son's friends, not the NYPD. And, please, don't interrupt me or I may not be able to go through with it.", Joseph pleaded.

When Mac and Flack nodded their agreement, Joseph started.

* * *

_**BostonBrunetteandproud**__and__**jordinajamaica**_

_Thank you for your reviews!  
_

* * *

_I want to watch "Child's Play"!!! This friggin' week is taking ages to pass!_

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

**This chapter is huge, both in size and importance. I thought about splitting it in two parts but then I decided against it. It was very hard and heartbreaking for me to write it, so don't be mad at me if you hate it.**

**Thank you for your patience if you get till the end of this chapter and, even more, if you get to the end of this story.**

**Dybdahl and BostonBrunetteandproud, thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

_Previously on Pop's friends..._

Joseph sighed. Today was the day he had dreaded all his life. The day he'd face all the bad choices he had made in his life. "Okay. I'll do it. But, detectives, this is off the record. I'm talking to my son's friends, not the NYPD. And, please, don't interrupt me or I may not be able to go through with it.", Joseph pleaded.

When Mac and Flack nodded their agreement, Joseph started.

* * *

_"Well, when Danny was born, I had been working for Gennaro for years. I was just an employee in his factory, though... At that time, he had just one plant but was already a rich man._

_Danny's birth was a difficult one and Catherine almost died. She spent several months in bed recovering, I didn't think she would make it. So I was left to take care of her, my newborn son and Louie, who was only a little kid at the time. My mother would come to help me almost every day but it was still very hard to work all day long and then look after them. I kinda blamed Danny for Cath's suffering... and my suffering too, for a long time... I wouldn't give him much attention. Of course, I would feed him and take care of him... it would be inhuman not to do so... but I wouldn't give him love._

_Well, anyway, as I had one kid, one baby and one sick wife to care for, I decided to ask Gennaro, whom I called Mr. Tizanelli at that time, for a reduction in my working hours. I'd spend all my savings to keep going while I devoted more time to my wife... I didn't know how much longer she would be here. Jack, who was my best friend and also happened to be Gennaro's right-hand man, told me that I would have to ask Mr. Tizanelli directly for this... Usually people would beg for more hours, not less. This kind of thing was frowned upon. So, I made an appointment to explain myself to him._

_In the day of the meeting, my mother got stomach flu and couldn't come to help, so I asked my neighbor to stay with Cath and the kids. She agreed to take care of Cath and Louie but was afraid to look after a newborn. So, I did the most stupid thing. I took Danny with me._

_He was a beautiful baby. Everyone said that and, even though I resented him, I knew he was a gorgeous baby boy. Huge blue eyes, lots of light blond hair and pink cheeks. He seemed to draw everyone's attention, wherever we went. When Gennaro looked at him, he felt no different. As I explained my difficulties to him, he just couldn't take his eyes off of Danny._

_When I finished talking, he simply asked me to give Danny to him. I exclaimed that he was crazy and he said that he would compensate me and raise him as his own son. I suppose he saw my lack of love for Danny in my words or in my actions. I said 'no', of course... but I have to admit it, I didn't say 'no' for me. I said it for Cath... I couldn't bear to imagine her reaction._

_Trying to convince me, Gennaro revealed that he and his wife couldn't have children. They had discovered it the week before, after years trying to have a baby. It was something that no one else knew about and he expected me to keep it that way. Touched as I was by his misfortune, I still couldn't give Danny to him. I wanted to, I'd be free of that burden... but I couldn't. Gennaro stood there in silence, lost in his thoughts, for what looked like an eternity. Finally, he murmured that it was okay, he wouldn't do it too if he was me. And then, out of the blue, he asked to be Danny's godfather, said that having him as a godson would be as good as having him as a son and his wife would be delighted. _

_I was reticent at first. Cath and I had agreed to invite Jack to be Danny's godfather. He was a good one to Louie. I explained that to Gennaro. He argued that Jack was already Louie's godfather, there was no need to make him Danny's too. The bond linking my family to Jack would be there forever. If I accepted, he would help me financially through that arduous time and after that too... so I finally agreed. I know what you'll say... you'll say that I sold myself that day... that I accepted money to change my mind"._

"Actually, I would say that you sold your son.", Flack spat disgusted.

"You must understand that nothing bad was said about Gennaro back in the day. He was known as a very respectable businessman. Any kid would be thrilled of having him as a godfather.", Joseph argued.

"Yeah, he was very respectable! So respectable he tried to buy your son and you, as a loving father that only sees your son's interests, sold him.", Flack growled.

"Flack, let him talk. After that, you can comment. We agreed with it.", Mac reproached him.

Catherine was silent, head in her hands, eyes closed in a pained face, just listening.

"Okay, okay... sorry...", Flack apologized. "Go on."

_"Anyway, he said it would be better if we didn't tell a lot of people. I asked why and he told me he had refused several invitations to be a godfather before he and his wife learned they couldn't have kids of their own... it would be just too awkward for him to have one now... So we agreed only our families would know about it. When Cath got better, months after, I told her. She hated the idea. She didn't even know him but, still, she didn't like it. It wasn't what we had agreed to do... but she accepted it somehow. What was done, was done - she said..._

_Gennaro and his wife would come from time to time to visit Danny, bringing gifts for him and Louie. We told the kids they shouldn't comment about them. Danny used to call them uncle and auntie._

_When Danny was about six, I started hearing rumors about Gennaro being involved in illicit businesses, being too rough with people to get what he wanted. I didn't want to believe it. He was so pleasant on the occasions he came to visit Danny and I'd never seen anything suspicious going on in the firm. I asked Jack about it once, half joking. He laughed and said it was all bullshit. Then I got serious and told him it was important for me to know and he asked why. It was when I let Jack in on the 'secret'. He was very surprised and pleased at the same time. Then, he admitted he had heard rumors too but said that he trusted Gennaro a hundred percent. If my best friend, whom I trusted with my life, had that much confidence in him, who was I to disagree?_

_Jack was a great friend and a good godfather to Louie, who adored him. He had a kid about Louie's age, Michael, but Jack wasn't married. His son lived with the mother and would come to visit him every week. Jack would always bring Michael to play with the kids in these occasions. I used to think that Michael should be bonding with his father instead of playing with my boys but I didn't say anything. They simply loved having him around. I felt jealous sometimes, Jack was much more a father to my Louie than to his own son and, truth be told, much more a father to my Louie than me._

_Since Danny was about seven, my mother's health was deteriorating fast and she couldn't babysit the children anymore. Jack was around a lot, would take care of the kids when Cath and I decided to go out; sometimes in our house, sometimes in his house._

_At that time, everybody loved Jack except for Danny. He would become taciturn, even hostile, when Jack was around. I was always telling him off for being impolite in those occasions. I'd say to him that it was a horrible behavior to envy the attention Louie got from his godfather. I smacked him, I shouted at him... He used to drive me nuts... He wouldn't answer, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't do anything. He would just stay there, looking at me with those big blue eyes until I sent him to his room to think about his manners. Cath always pleaded with me to be gentle but I couldn't accept that kind of behavior._

_One sunday night, when Danny was eight, Cath and I went to my brother's house for my sister-in-law's birthday. I remember we decided to go without the kids as they had school early the next day. So, Cath tucked both of them in bed and I asked Jack to stay with them. When we got to my brother's, the party was already in full swing. Unfortunately, one hour later my brother received a call saying that my mother had passed away._

_Now, I'm about to tell you something I've never told Cath... I'm sorry, Cath... I'm sorry for keeping this from you."_

At that, Catherine raised her head and looked at her husband. "What? Didn't we have enough lies in a lifetime?"

_"I'm sorry... Forgive me..."_

"I can't forgive you right now because I don't know what you've been keeping from me. Go on.", she said, her voice wavering.

After a deep sigh, he continued.

_"While my brother went to the funeral parlor to take care of the details, we went back home to get Louie and Danny. When we got there, Jack wasn't downstairs. I remember thinking he was checking on the kids. After a minute or so, he walked down the stairs and asked why we came back early. I told him about my mother, he expressed his condolences, said he would go to the memorial service later and left._

_I remember asking Cath to make coffee and iron my black suit, which was in the laundry room, before going upstairs to take a shower. As I passed in front of Danny's bedroom, I heard him sobbing. When I entered his room, his first instinct was flinch. I turned the lights on and, as he saw me, his sobs increased. I think he believed I was going to smack him for being awake when he was supposed to be sleeping. He was sitting in his bed, hugging himself and quivering. I asked him if he'd had the octopus bad dream again. It was a recurring nightmare he had been having for some months already. He shook his head no._

_What was it, then? He wouldn't answer. When I grabbed his arm to make him look at me, he let out a little yelp of pain. Startled, I rolled his sleeves up to find angry bruises. I asked who had done that to him but he refused to answer. Concerned, I made him stand up to have a better look at him and searched for other bruises... and I found them... he had injuries in his legs and in his torso too. I remember asking myself how we hadn't noticed it before... but Danny was eight... he already bathed and dressed by himself and, at that time, he used to wear only long sleeved shirts. We thought it was some kind of fashion thing. It was then that I noticed the semen on his back."_

Catherine, Flack and Mac gasped in horror, looking at the man in front of them.

_"I remember asking whether that was Jack's doing. He didn't answer but his eyes bulged in fear. I promised that Jack would never hurt him again and asked what Jack had threatened to do if Danny opened his mouth. After much persuasion, he whispered that Jack swore he would do it to Louie too. And then dawned on me that Danny wore those clothes on purpose, to hide the bruises, to protect his brother from a man that Louie - and I - had always idolized._

_I questioned him repeatedly about what exactly Jack had done but he never answered. He just kept saying over and over that he tried to fight him off every time but that Jack was too strong. I vowed this would never happen again and asked him if he could try to forget about it for me. I remember the shocked look on his face, a look of revulsion... he confided in me and I was going to cover for Jack... I could see his mind working through his eyes, the certainty that obviously I'd always prefer Jack to him... Then I pleaded with him to forget about it for his mother, I said she would suffer too much if she knew... and he nodded, trusting me when I said it was for the best. I wouldn't be able to endure Cath's accusing eyes on me. It was Jack's immorality but I felt like it was my own. I put that man inside my house, I forced my son to stay with him even when he showed clearly that he didn't want to. I remember taking him to the shower and letting him there to cleanse himself from my best friend's sin."_

"You used his love for me to keep him quiet the same way Jack used his love for Louie?! You disgust me...", Catherine whispered, tears in her eyes, hatred on her face.

_"I knew you would hate me for it... I called the office in the morning to let them know I wasn't going to work because of my mother's funeral. I asked for Mr. Tizanelli and his secretary told me he was at home, he would arrive around eleven but that I wasn't to worry, she would let him and Jack know. I remember telling her Jack already did and she expressed her condolences before hanging up. Then I told Cath I needed a walk to unwind, that I'd be back soon. I believe she thought I needed some time alone to grieve and let me go. _

_I knew what I had to do but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I was unable to confront Jack face to face. So I went to Gennaro's house and told him everything. He was obviously outraged. I remember thinking his reaction was the one I should have had, but I was just too coward. He assured me he would take care of it, Jack would never ever get near Danny again. _

_I went home and then to the memorial service. Later that day, we learned that Jack's house had been broken into and that he was missing. The place was trashed, there was blood in the walls. He was never seen again. I knew I had practically pulled the trigger myself but I didn't feel guilty, he deserved it. People suspected of Gennaro, of course. Jack was his right-hand, maybe he had decided to expose him and got killed for it, a lot of people said. But, as always, no one was able to pin it on Gennaro, there were no proofs._

_Even without evidence, Catherine believed this story and forbid him to ever contact us again. She told him she didn't want her son connected to a criminal and a murderer - for her, Jack was a good man. I thought Gennaro was going to tell her the truth at that moment but he just nodded his understanding and walked away. I resigned from Gennaro's company and started a small business of my own._

_I tried to talk to Danny about what happened a couple of times later on but he always clamped his mouth shut. He continued to have nightmares for years and, one day, I realized that the octopus represented Jack in his bad dreams. Finally the night terrors stopped and he seemed to make good on his promise of forgetting what had happened to him._

_Of course I've always been plagued by the guilty of bringing this upon my son. I was never able to look at him in the eyes again, I've never been a proper father. I'm ashamed to admit this but, for some time, I blamed him for the fact that I lost my mother and my best friend in the same day. If course it wasn't his fault but I was out of my mind. I even blamed him for what Louie became... It was easier for me to do so... Louie suffered a lot with Jack's absence. One moment, Jack was there all the time to spoil him and occupy the void that my lack of interest in my sons created and, next moment, he was gone. Louie went downhill from that point in time, mixed with the wrong people, joined a gang, started to drink and smoke, do drugs..._

_Gennaro would call sometimes, asking for news about Danny. I never told him much. I wasn't involved in Danny's life enough to know what was going on with him, especially after he grew up and moved away. Gennaro was surprised when Danny joined the Academy. Then, last week Gennaro called me and asked me to go to his house. When I got there, he was about to have some kind of meeting with his subordinates._

_We went to another room and Gennaro told me he was dying. Pearl, his wife, had died five years ago and he had no heirs. He affirmed all those guys in the living room were already fighting for his possessions. But he had called me there for other reasons. He had received a disturbing call saying that vengeance was coming. He recognized the voice, it was Jack. He didn't know how it was possible, Jack should be dead... but, apparently, he managed to survive. Gennaro feared for Danny, so he put him under protection. _

_I wanted to alert Danny to be cautious, I'd say someone was threatening our family or something like that... but yesterday, Gennaro's guy rang him when he saw that Danny was coming here. Gennaro called me and I went to meet him. His house is not far from here. He convinced me not to say anything to Danny yet. He was being protected, there was no need to alarm him. Then, he asked me to give the ring to Danny, to say it was from his godfather. I told him we had erased him from Danny's life a long time ago but he insisted, he wanted Danny to remember him... So I did it. Gennaro had done so much for me, I couldn't deny his wish, even knowing that Cath would be furious."_

Joseph stopped talking and looked up. They were all looking at him in utter disbelief. His wife's expression was still full of anger and revulsion. Catherine shook her head and said quietly to her husband "You stay away from me, I don't know you." Then, Catherine turned to the detectives and implored. "Please, find my son. Bring him back to me."

She run up the stairs before they could answer.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary:**Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

Flack was in shock. How could Danny be in the middle of all this mess? He opened the notebook and started flicking through its pages. Now that he knew, the drawings made so more sense... a horrible sense. He felt the urge to punch Danny's father. It was no wonder that Danny avoided talking about him so much. The guy was a disgrace. He was about to say so when a phone rang. 

Joseph picked up the receiver. "Messer." He listened for some seconds and then said "I know. Detectives Taylor and Flack are here... I told them already... I don't care..."

"Tizanelli?", Mac asked. When Joseph nodded, he reached out his hand and demanded "Let me talk to him."

"Gennaro, Detective Taylor wants to talk to you... Okay. See you then.", Joseph said and hung up.

When Mac looked outraged, Joseph hurried to say "He's coming here."

Before Mac could make a remark, his cell phone rang. "Taylor... we're at Danny's parents, Stell, it'll take a while until we're finished here... Okay, tell me... uhum... take backup with you and go check it out. And Lindsay?... uhum... aham... Okay, keep me posted."

Hanging up, he explained to Flack. "They got a hit to that partial plate number, the SUV was reported stolen about two hours ago. Owner said he just came back from a business trip and the vehicle wasn't in the garage. They activated the GPS, the car is in Queens. Stella and Hawkes are going there right now, but it's likely they changed cars. Lindsay is still at the hospital. When they're done in Queens, they'll go there to take hers and Charlie's statements. The pizzeria employees are coming to the precinct for prints, Angell is taking care of it."

"Angell? She's not in Danny's case, is she?", Flack raised his eyebrows.

"We'll treat Danny's abduction and Tubkeren's murder as one case, Flack. I'm sure they were both committed by the same gang. You and Angell are working together in this one. Is there a problem?", Mac asked.

"No, not at all. We know each other from the precinct, she's cool. We just never worked together before.", Flack explained.

"There's a first for everything, Flack.", Mac stated and then looked at Joseph. "Mr. Messer, something tells me that you didn't tell us everything. What is it that you're hiding? We know that your talk with Tizanelli lasted a while. What else did you talk about?"

"You can ask him that. I told you what was mine to tell, I believe I said even more than I should have. And it's not anything that will help you find my son.", Joseph answered.

They remained in silence for some time, until the bell rang. Joseph went to the door and opened it. There was Gennaro, looking older than his 65 years old. He entered the house while his bodyguards stood outside.

"Gennaro, these are Detectives Mac Taylor and Don Flack Jr. Taylor is Danny's boss.", Joseph introduced them.

"I know who they are. Their names and achievements are well-known. The same is valid to his father.", Gennaro said, gesturing towards Flack. "Detectives.", he bowed. "Where's Cath?"

"She's upstairs, very upset.", Joseph replied.

"Understandable. I'd like to have a word with her before leaving, if possible.", Gennaro requested.

"I'll talk to her. Make yourself comfortable. The house didn't change much since the last time you came.", Joseph said, leaving them alone on the living room and going upstairs.

"So, you wanted to talk to me. I'm here.", Gennaro started, sitting on the couch.

"Mr. Tizanelli, I take it you're aware that we found Mr. John Tubkeren dead and, although we have no proof he had any links to you, an informant told us he was under your command, paid to keep an eye on Danny.", Mac stated.

Gennaro limited himself to say "You're right, he was".

"Do you know why he was killed?", Flack asked.

"I don't know for sure but I have my suspicions as you have yours.", Gennaro replied.

"We're not joking here, Mr. Tizanelli! If you know something that can help us find Danny, please, talk!", Flack exploded.

"Well, I believe he was killed because he wouldn't let them take Danny. He swore to me he would protect him with his life. It's good he did, otherwise I'd kill him myself.", Gennaro said calmly.

"Hey, you're threatening him in front of police officers!", Flack spat.

"Well, he's dead already. It's not like I can kill him again. And that was supposed to be a compliment to him. He didn't do a good job, obviously, but he tried until the end.", Gennaro stated.

"Mr. Messer told us a disturbing story that ends with you killing Mr. Jack Diltean. Do you confirm it?", Mac asked.

"Clearly, I didn't kill him enough. If I had done it properly, he wouldn't be calling me, would he? But mark my words. When I see him again, he'll be a dead man. I'm dying, my doctor gave me a month tops, but I'm not going to hell without taking that bastard with me.", Gennaro swore. "That scum's a fucking pedophile, for God's sake! Nobody attacks my boy like that and get away with it. This never would have happened if Joseph had given Danny to me."

"He couldn't do that because Danny wasn't just his to give, Gennaro.", Catherine said, descending the stairs. "And I would never give up my son."

"Cath. Long time no see.", Gennaro bowed.

"Indeed. Gennaro, I did not know...", Catherine started.

"Well, now you do. Pearl and I missed Danny so much. I'm sorry she's not here anymore.", Gennaro interrupted.

"Yeah, it's a pity, she was a great woman... but even with all that happened, I can't condone what you did.", she added, hugging herself.

"I'm sorry to hear this but I understand. And I hope you understand my desire of going after Jack.", Gennaro stared at her.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe it's not him.", Flack cut in.

"I'm sure it's Jack.", Gennaro affirmed.

"Why? Couldn't it be related to your succession?", Mac speculated.

"No, my successor is already chosen and have no link whatsoever to the Messers. No one knows about my ties to Danny.", Gennaro replied.

"Let's make something clear here. You don't have ties to Danny. You may have had in the past but you are not part of his life anymore. Danny despises people like you. Flashing your dirty money around to get what you want.", Flack hissed.

"My money is not dirty. You can't prove it. My companies are totally legal. I won't lie to you and say that I didn't use every weapon I had to get what I wanted in the past but my money comes from licit businesses now.", Gennaro affirmed.

"Of course your money is not dirty. You laundered it.", Flack sneered.

"Believe in whatever you want, detective. I always have been part of his life, although in the background.", Gennaro said calmly.

"But Gennaro, he doesn't even remember you anymore. I made sure of that.", Catherine reasoned.

"He grew up with my money and I always watched his steps from afar. I probably know more about his life than Joe here.", Gennaro patted Joseph on the shoulder.

"Excuse me... What do you mean?", Catherine frowned.

"Gennaro gave me money, Cath. The small business I started after I resigned from Gennaro's company? I did it mostly with his capital. I lied when I told you I had saved it all. He helped me many other times.", Joseph admitted.

"You lied to us all our lives!", Cath bellowed.

"Yeah, I did! I'm sorry! I didn't want to admit I was a failure.", Joseph sat on the couch and covered his face with his hands.

"Okay, I don't want to be rude but you can have this talk later. Mr. Tizanelli, why are you so sure that Jack is behind it? Danny put a lot of people behind bars as a CSI. It could be someone he sent to jail.", Mac conjectured.

"No. I'm sure it's someone that knows about my link to Danny because I had this in my voicemail when I woke up.", Gennaro said and pressed play in a pocket tape recorder. They heard shuffling noises. Then...

_"What the fuck?"_

_"Quiet or she'll take a round to the brain!... Well, well, well. I'll be damned. She's not just hot but she's kinky too. You're a lucky man, Messer. Too bad I'm in a tight schedule."_

_"Shut up! Don't you dare put your fucking hands on her!" _- cling, cling.

_"You shut up, Messer boy, or I will shut her up for good... Thank you, sweetheart. You made our job so much easier!"_

_"What do you want?" - _cling, cling.

_"For now, I want the handcuffs' key. Where is it?"_

_"It's inside my bag in the living room."_

_"B, go get it."_

Footsteps.

_"She's got a piece in her bag."_

_"And he's got one here too."_

_"Good. Take both. Guns are always welcomed."_

_"Now, Messer boy, we're going for a little trip to see an old friend. Night, night..." _- a sequence of muffled noises again.

Thud!

_"Are we taking her too?"_

_"No, he wants only him."_

Click.

"Damn!", Flack swore and pressed his fingers against his eyes while Catherine sobbed.

"We'll need this, Mr. Tizanelli.", Mac affirmed, extending his arm.

"We can work together to find that SOB.", Gennaro offered.

"No, you'll hand the evidence and we'll find him. Besides, you're under arrest for confessing the attempted murder of Jack Diltean.", Mac said, fishing his handcuffs.

"Woah, Mr. Taylor! Putting me in jail won't do any good! Do you want to find Danny or not?", Gennaro said, raising his hands.

"Of course we want to find him! How you staying out of jail will help us?", Flack inquired.

"Jack called me twice. I bet he'll call again but I can't answer if I'm locked, can I? And anyway, I'll be dead in a month. Why bother if I won't survive trial?", Gennaro reasoned.

Flack and Mac looked at each other, discussing silently. Then Mac nodded.

"Okay, Mr. Tizanelli, but the tape is ours. We'll bug your telephones and get your phone records. And above all, you won't seek revenge by yourself.", Flack imposed the conditions.

"Deal.", Gennaro smiled, handing the tape to him.

Mac's cell phone rang again. "Taylor... uhum... okay... It was expected... Good... What about the pizza box?... uhum... Did you talk to Lindsay or the boy yet?... uhum... okay... No, we're here yet but we're leaving soon. We have some news too. See you there."

"That was Stella. They found the car abandoned on an alley. Tires were flat, bullet holes in them. Hawkes is taking it to the lab for processing. They got some footage from a store's surveillance camera that has a partial view of the alley. There wasn't any foreign prints on the pizza box and Stella is on her way to the hospital to talk to Lindsay and Charlie.", Mac summarized.

"How's Lindsay and who's Charlie?", Catherine asked, trying to calm herself.

"They're both fine. Just a concussion. Charlie is the pizza boy they used to get Lindsay to open the door.", Mac explained.

"Oh. I'd like to pay them a visit.", she said.

"Okay. You can come with us if you want. We're heading there.", Mac offered.

"I'd appreciate it.", Catherine smiled sadly.

"I can take you there later, Cath.", Joseph offered.

"I don't want you anywhere near me.", Catherine told him coldly.

"Mr. Messer. Mr. Tizanelli.", Mac gave them little nods. "Let's go, ma'am?", he asked, turning to Catherine.

"Surely.", she went to the door without glancing back, Mac and Flack following her.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary:**Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was silent. 

Cath was lost in memories, replaying that fateful year in her head, thinking how on earth she had let this happen to her youngest son. Thinking back, the signs were there. Danny had always liked Jack, called him uncle and all. Then, when he was about 7 and a half, after Jack started babysitting for them sometimes, Danny's behavior towards him changed drastically. He wouldn't talk near him, he would back off when Jack tried to approach him. They had thought it was out of jealousy because Louie was a teenager then and Jack would take him to incredible places while Danny was left behind... And the bruises... Danny wore long sleeves to hide them and she hadn't noticed anything. The few times she saw some cut or bruise, she thought it was natural, he was a hyperactive kid after all, would never stay put. She, too, was a disgrace as a parent, just like her husband...

Mac was pondering how much of this story should be shared with the others. It was Danny's private life and, once again, he felt dirty for knowing things about Danny's life that he hadn't learned through Danny himself... things that even Danny didn't know... They would share just the extremely necessary, he decided... He would focus their attention on the perp Jack Diltean. He would find every little thing about that son of a bitch and bring Danny back alive.

It was good that Flack was able to drive so automatically, even if his mind wasn't in it at all. The shower of thoughts and memories he was experiencing was so overwhelming that if someone asked him what he was thinking about, he wouldn't be able to answer. Well, maybe he would say 'Danny' and that would be all. He kept seeing him in his mind... joyful moments, sorrowful ones, every little moment came to his memory in that ride... and terrible thoughts he couldn't shake off, hard as he tried.

When they noticed, they were already there.

* * *

They met Stella outside Lindsay's room. "Hi, Mac... Flack... Oh, Mrs. Messer. I'm so sorry. How are you holding up?", Stella said, hugging her. 

"I'll be fine when I get my son back.", Catherine replied shakily.

"We're doing our best to find him.", Stella assured her.

"I'm certain of it.", Catherine smiled a bit.

"Ahn, Mac, I took Lindsay and Charlie's statements already. They didn't see the perps' faces but Charlie did say that they got him when he stopped in front of Danny's door. He said that they came from nowhere. They took him to the stairs, joked a bit, ate a slice each. All Charlie noticed when they lifted the masks a bit to eat was that they were all white and all of them were taller than him, who's 5'7". Then, they ordered him to go and knock on the door while they positioned themselves so to hide from the peephole view. As soon as they got in, they knocked him out. He has been released from the hospital and I said he could go home.", Stella reported.

"Okay. What about Lindsay?", Mac urged her to continue.

"Well, Lindsay repeated what she told us yesterday. She just gave me some more details, what they said...", Stella reported uncomfortable, looking at Catherine.

"Okay. We already know that.", Mac said, showing the tape to Stella.

"What?! It's recorded?!", Stella gaped.

"Yeah, he wanted to send a message.", Mac nodded.

"Who?", Stella asked.

"Jack Diltean. He has a grudge against my family.", Catherine answered before Mac. They looked at each other for some moments and Mac saw the pleading in her eyes.

"Yeah. He was a friend who became a foe.", Mac finally said.

"Can I see Miss Monroe now?", Catherine asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uhm... Yeah, of course. She's getting ready to leave, she's been discharged from the hospital too.", Stella answered, sensing the tension.

"I need to talk to her too.", Mac said and followed Catherine into Lindsay's room, leaving Stella and Flack behind.

* * *

"Lindsay.", Mac said and she looked from the discharging papers she was signing. 

"Mac.", she uttered but her eyes fell on Catherine instead. "Mrs. Messer..."

"Cath, call me Cath, Lindsay.", Catherine asked.

"I'm sorry... it's my fault...", Lindsay cried.

"It's not your fault, Lindsay. You're not to blame yourself. It's a long story that has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry you were caught in the middle of it.", Catherine soothed her.

Mac was tired. His patience, short. He didn't think he could stomach people crying around him anymore today. "Lindsay, it's not your fault and you know that. I want you to go home, take a couple of days off.", he ordered.

"No, Mac, I'm going to the lab, I need to help.", Lindsay disagreed.

"You don't have an option. You will take a couple of days off and then do a psych evaluation. Even if you get an okay from the shrink to come back to work, you won't be anywhere near this case. You're a victim, Lindsay.", Mac told her.

"Mac, you don't understand!", Lindsay shouted.

"Lindsay, don't. Stop it. There's an uniform outside that will take you home. Mrs. Messer, he will take you too wherever you ask him to.", Mac said and left the room.

* * *

"You were a bit harsh there.", Stella told him when he appeared outside. 

"She needed it, Stell. She is good and she's strong but she has this tendency to drown in guilty. She must stop this blaming process, otherwise she'll crack again soon... Keep an eye on her.", Mac told Stella.

"I will. Now, Hawkes called with results from the SUV. The bullets on the tires matched Danny and Lindsay's service weapons as well as the 9 mm that killed Tubkeren. The cases are really connected. There were hairs inside the trunk, belonging to Danny, and in the driver's seat, no matches yet. No foreign prints.", Stella related.

"Damn.", Mac swore.

"But Adam found, in the surveillance footage, two white vans entering the alleyway about an hour before the SUV showed up. The SUV entered the alley and both vans left 5 minutes later. So we're thinking they changed vehicles. The plate numbers weren't visible. He also found images of two guys walking out of the alley and then in again, 20 minutes later, carrying market bags, a little before the SUV arrived. Angell is working on getting footage from the market's surveillance cameras to see if we can get a better look at their faces. She'll also see if the employees at the market remember them.", Stella reported.

"Good. Where's Flack?", Mac asked, looking around.

"He went to the precinct to find everything he can about this Jack Diltean. Said he couldn't stay here doing nothing.", Stella explained.

"Okay, let's go back to the lab.", Mac resolved.

"Are you going to fill me in?", Stella asked, observing him.

"Everyone will know just what is absolutely necessary to help find Danny. I don't have the right to divulge anything else.", Mac said.

"Okay, so tell me what you can.", Stella replied, walking to the elevator.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary:**Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

Danny was handcuffed, chained, blindfolded and gagged again but at least now he had a sweater on. Not that cold anymore and feeling slightly better protected against those perverts, all he could do was listen to his surroundings. 

They were quite quiet. He could hear snores just now and then. He supposed part of his captors were sleeping. He hoped things stayed that way, virtually peaceful. Then he heard muffled footsteps approaching and felt someone's breath in his face. So much for wishful thinking...

"So, did you set this smart brain of yours to work? Remembered me?", the voice asked smoothly.

Danny shook his head and tensed, expecting the blow that didn't came.

"Ah, come on, Danny boy... you can do better than this... you've always been so intelligent, so inventive...", he continued and Danny shook his head again.

"No? Okay... not to worry... we have time... you will stay here until you admit you are... a fucking liar!", he shouted and this time the punch came hard, causing the sleeping men in the warehouse to wake up and the others to laugh.

"Aren't you a little fucking liar?", he insisted but this time Danny didn't move. "I asked you a question!", he bellowed. No answer. He tore the cloths from Danny's face and saw that he was out cold, blood dripping from his mouth and from a cut in his cheek.

Still full of anger, the boss turned to the men under his command. "I don't want to come back here and see anyone sleeping! If he escapes, you're not fired, you're dead! Do you understand?", he threatened.

"He is all tied up, he won't escape.", one of the guys argued.

"You are dispensable, then?", he hissed and no one dared to answer.

"The minute he wakes up, call me. I'll be around.", he ordered and stormed off.

* * *

Stella and Mac arrived at the lab building, just to find Flack and Angell turning up too. 

"Flack. Angell. Any news?", Mac greeted.

"Yeah.", both answered and looked at each other.

"Ladies first.", Flack bowed.

"Thanks. I brought the tape from the market, a description of the perps given by the cashier and the hundred dollars bill they used to pay. One was a white male, about 5'8" and 200 pounds, brown eyes, brown hair, thick eyebrows; the other was black, about 6' tall and 250 pounds, brown eyes and hairs too, no distinguishable features. They bought beer, water, sandwiches, chips and candy bars.", Angell read from her memo book. "The black male suspect was talking on his cell phone. He asked 'Got him?' and then 'He put up a fight?'. The cashier said he laughed with the answer he got. When he put the change in his pocket, she saw a gun on his waistband."

"Good work, Angell.", Mac praised. "Flack?"

"Well, I haven't got any good news. Jack Diltean disappeared when he presumably died so no accounts from then on. I was thinking that maybe we could find Jack through his son, so I went to check him out. There's no records that he had a son as reported by Mr. Messer, he didn't have any listed dependents. I'm guessing that, maybe, Michael has his mother's surname instead of Jack's. Unfortunately, I called Danny's father and he doesn't remember her name. And the threatening calls came from two different prepaid cell phones, both inactive now.", Flack lamented.

"Let's keep trying, Flack.", Mac patted on his shoulder.

"But it gets worse. Looks like the media got wind of the case. They don't know who yet, but they do know a cop was kidnapped last night. They're sniffing around, circling like vultures and they're dying to make a circus out of it.", Flack frowned and saw his concern mirrored in Mac's eyes.

"Do you think any info can leak from the precinct?", Mac asked.

"No, just we know the details of the case.", Angell assured.

"Yeah, but they'll soon know the basics and speculate about it. Remember those jerks we met after Ms. Berger's interrogation? I bet there are loads like them just waiting a chance to badmouth Danny.", Flack bit his lip.

"Well, we'll deal with it if and when it happens.", Mac replied, pressing his palm in his face. "In the lab, only Hawkes and Adam have access to this case's evidence, apart from us. Let's keep it that way.", he affirmed, entering the building.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary:**Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

Hawkes and Adam were searching the databases for any match to the images they had of the perps when Mac, Stella, Flack and Angell entered the A/V lab, closing the door behind them. 

"Hey, guys. No matches yet.", Hawkes greeted.

"Well, we have more evidence. Footage from the market and hopefully a note full of prints. These are the elimination prints from the cashier.", Angell said, giving him the items.

"Good.", Hawkes put the tape on the VCR and started fast forwarding it while Stella picked up the bill and the cashier's prints and left the room.

Hawkes found the segment where the suspects appeared and froze the best images he could get, printing them. They were filling each other in the necessary details when Stella came back.

"Prints on the note came back to a Paul Gerpeko. Condemned to 15 years for aggravated assault, it's on parole since the beginning of the year. His P.O. reported that he didn't show up for their last three sessions, that's a month and a half. He's not living in the listed address anymore.", Stella reported, showing a print of his file.

"Yeah, it's definitely the same guy.", Hawkes agreed, pointing to the black male in the frozen image.

"Does he have any known associates?", Flack asked.

"Unfortunately not.", Stella shook her head and Flack's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me.", Flack said, picking up the phone. "Flack... uhum... aham... No, I can't... Yeah, nothing yet... Thanks, man... Good luck."

"Was that about Danny?", Stella pried.

"That was my pal Mendes, from Narco. I promised to help him in a raid but I can't go now. He just got word that the drugs are in a warehouse in Queens so they're doing the bust in a few hours.", Flack answered.

"Go.", Stella opined.

"What?", Flack raised his eyebrows.

"You promised, Flack. Go.", Stella answered.

"What about Danny?", Flack reasoned.

"We're all trying to find him, Flack. Any news and we'll let you know.", Mac assured him.

"I don't know...", he bit his bottom lip. "Ahn... okay... Call me if anything happens.", Flack said, dialing Mendes' number and already leaving the room.

"Surely.", Stella nodded.

* * *

Danny blinked, completely disoriented. Took some seconds for him to remember where he was. He licked his lips and tasted blood. 

"Call the boss, T.", one guy at his right ordered and Danny automatically turned his head to that side. 'Stupid move, Messer.', he thought, as a shooting pain echoed in his skull.

"You got it.", T answered and pressed some keys in his cell phone. "He's awake."

* * *

The street was deserted. He stopped his Jaguar XK in front of the warehouse, closed his eyes behind his sunglasses and exhaled heavily. He had to control himself, hold his fist, otherwise he would never make him admit it. He had planned it for so long, had thought about it practically every day of his life since that fateful day. He would have plenty of time to abuse him later, after he got his confession. Then that other swine would confess too. 

He was lost in these thoughts when he heard a knock on his window. Opening his eyes, he saw a cop motioning for him to lower it. His first thought was of panic - he had been discovered. Then he noticed the officer's body language. The man wasn't exactly relaxed but he wasn't tense either. So, he complied and opened it.

"Good evening, officer. Any problem?", he asked smiling.

"Good evening. I'd like to warn you that it's not safe to stay in the car around here, sir. Especially an expensive one like this.", the policeman said.

"Oh, thank you, officer. I won't stay long.", he smiled again and observed while the officer went back to his patrol car, started the engine and left.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed. "Let me in." Soon the door opened and he entered the warehouse.

* * *

_**Thank you to the ones that have been reading and even more to the ones reviewing!  
**_

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary:**Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

_Last chapter of 2007. HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

* * *

Danny tried to focus, despite his intense headache. There was some activity going on, but he couldn't see exactly what was happening. They were all walking away, living him alone. He closed his eyes, wishing he had his glasses on and some aspirin. 

Danny sensed someone sitting in the chair beside him but somehow he doubted it was the guy he had chatted with before. He opened his eyes expecting to see a masked man and was surprised to see a white man with brown eyes and thick lips, full of a commanding presence, just looking at him, his expression unreadable.

Everything was lost... If the boss was showing his face, that meant just one thing: he was dead.

"Scared?", the man hissed.

"No.", Danny answered trying to look brave, although he could hear his own voice wavering.

"Remember me now?", the guy insisted.

"No.", Danny repeated.

"Come on, make an effort... Look at me... It was a long time ago... You must remember me...", he said in a very calm voice, so controlled that it was unnerving... like the calm before the storm...

"I don't remember you, all right?! I'm sorry if this hurts your fucking feelings but you can ask a hundred times, the answer will be always a fucking no! So kill me now and stop asking me these fucking questions!", Danny spat with all the energy he still had, wishing that everything was over already.

"Not yet. I want you to admit what you did and I want to know why you did it.", the man spoke, unfazed by Danny's outburst.

"What? Give me a fucking clue!", Danny shouted, trying to ignore the physical pain he was in.

* * *

They stormed in the warehouse, shooting and shouting. There were more people in the warehouse than they had predicted. Some held their hands up in the air before diving to the floor to protect themselves from the bullets, some fired back and others made a run for it. Flack and Mendes made sure all the criminals still in the building were disarmed before running after those who escaped through the back door.

* * *

Suddenly, Danny heard distant popping sounds. Were those gunshots? Was it possible they had found him? The man was cursing and the thugs were shouting "move!" and "let's get out of here!". Coming from nowhere, a fist connected with his jaw. Dizzy, he felt the handcuff binding his left wrist being opened, his arms being twisted behind his back roughly and the handcuff being closed again. They unchained his ankles and he did his best to kick but his legs were being held down by someone. As he struggled with the pain in his jaw and opened his mouth to protest, he felt his skin being pierced and something being injected in his neck. His head spun and he blacked out almost immediately.

* * *

Flack glimpsed a guy fleeing, turning a corner, three blocks away. As he run after the perp, Mendes right behind him, he saw, from the corner of his eyes, a fancy black car flash past them at speed. Continuing his chase, he noticed two white vans practically flying from another warehouse and going in opposite directions. While his eyes registered this, his mind was set on arresting those thugs who bolted from the drug bust and he kept running, shouting locations and orders on his radio as he did so. 

"Flack! Flack! Stop!", Mendes panted as he halted. Flack looked back in time to see two patrol cars speeding past them, going after the perps they were chasing on foot. "They'll have better chances. Let's get back to the warehouse."

"Yeah, yeah. Did you see those vans burning tires?", Flack asked, eyes fixed on the depot that the vans had just vacated. "I want to check that place."

"Yeah, I did. Let's go there.", Mendes replied, already walking in that direction while Flack radioed their whereabouts to the others.

Even though the garage door was wide open, they entered the storehouse cautiously, guns in hand. There was no need, though, it was empty. "They definitely left in a hurry!", Flack shouted to Mendes, who had gone to the other side, observing the cards still on the table, some overturned chairs, half-eaten sandwiches.

"Flack, come over here!", Mendes called from somewhere in the back of the warehouse. "Someone was being held hostage.", he said as Don approached him, pointing to the chains attached to the bed and the drops of blood on the sheets. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I don't want to think what you're thinking...", Flack answered, picking up his cell phone and dialing Mac's number.

* * *

Lindsay had been staring at the same object for hours now. It was a picture of him on that same couch she was sitting right now. She had surprised him when she snapped that photograph, he had laughed, grabbed her and kissed her senseless. Looking at that snapshot, she tried to erase of her mind the last moment she saw him, his frightened eyes... the image that haunted her since. There weren't any more tears left in her. She had cried them all. 

Catherine was also silent, vacantly looking at Lindsay. But, although Cath's eyes were on Lindsay, her thoughts weren't on her at all. She was also reminiscing, her memories much older, back to the time when Danny and Louie would almost give her heart attacks with their mischievous behaviors... then, her despair when she realized the wrong path Louie had taken when he involved himself with the Tanglewood boys... and her despair when she realized the right path Danny had taken when he entered the Police Academy. Why were her sons always on harm's way?

She knew that what had happened had nothing to do with the fact he was a cop but... How many times had she heard that he was in danger? How many times had she waited for news? Her heart was always constricted as if an invisible hand was holding it, just waiting for the moment to squeeze it till it exploded. She would plead with him to leave the NYPD and live a normal life, that's what she would do. She had just to get him back first.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

**First chapter of 2008. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

Flack and Angell entered the lab early on Monday, keen to know the first results of the evidence Mac, Stella and Hawkes had collected from the warehouse. 

"Talk to me, Stell.", Flack said, determination on his face.

"Well, blood drops on the bed and on the floor were a match to Danny.", Stella said, her eyes tearing a bit. "He took a beating, Flack... The good news is that they fled in a hurry, leaving loads of evidence behind. I suppose they freaked out when they heard the gunshots. Must thought you were coming for them."

"Damn... I thought it could be Danny but I was hoping it wasn't... If I had just stopped those vans!", Flack punched the table.

"Don't beat yourself over it, Flack. We're lucky you suspected of something, otherwise we wouldn't have all the evidence we have now. The saliva on the food and on the beer bottles are being tested for DNA, as well as the hairs. It will take a while as Adam is the only lab tech authorized to deal with evidence from this case. We're running the prints we found through AFIS. Two hits until now: Paul Gerpeko and a guy named Harold Steh, in the system for robbery.", Hawkes added.

"We also collected some dusty trace, fibers and footprints. We still have to analyze it.", Stella continued.

"Where's Mac?", Angell asked.

"I'm right here.", Mac said, entering the lab, looking exhausted. "Chief ordered me to talk to the press about Danny's case."

"Damn. What did you say?", Flack questioned.

"I said I needed time to write a statement. This bought me one day.", Mac sighed.

"Well, we've got news too. Right before I saw the vans, I glimpsed another vehicle speeding. A dark fancy car. I didn't think much about it but we just got word that an uniform on patrol talked to a guy that was in front of that warehouse in a Jaguar. The camera on the patrol car might have filmed the registration plate and the officer said he can give a description of the guy. He's coming down here to talk to the sketch artist and he's bringing the removable hard drive. Must arrive at any minute.", Flack revealed.

"That's great news, Flack! This guy could be the brain behind it all.", Mac grinned. "Do we know who owns the warehouse yet?"

"Yeah, it belongs to an Otto Tebetz but he doesn't know who rented it. He said he'll check with his real estate agent and have the answer in half an hour.", Angell replied.

"Good.", Mac nodded and picked up the ringing phone. "Detective Taylor... Okay, tell him to come up, we'll be at the A/V lab.", he said and hung up. "Uniform is here."

* * *

Danny woke up once again to find himself in a different place. It looked like a cellar, dusty and cluttered with old objects. He was lying on the floor, face down, cuffed to an iron pipe, gagged. There was no one to be seen but he could hear noises and voices coming from upstairs. Cautiously turning his body in order to face up, Danny looked around for anything he could reach and use as a weapon. Unfortunately, they had emptied the area surrounding him. 

How much time had elapsed? Minutes? Hours? Days? He had slept enough for a lifetime since the kidnapping, of that he was sure. Maybe it was better this way. At least, when he was sleeping, his body wasn't aching, his stomach wasn't rumbling and his head wasn't spinning. And what the hell was that blurry red light blinking on the top corner of that wall? A camera, maybe... They were watching him...

Danny heard the door being opened and someone descending the stairs. Two masked perps.

"Finally awake, pretty boy! Lucky day! Big boss has some important thing going on at work today so we came to play with you while he's away.", sneered one of them. "Alone in the bathroom is not doing it for me anymore."

"Look at his face, X! He's planning to put up a fight!", the other laughed.

"It's better if he does, C. I love the feisty ones!", X replied, opening his zipper.

Handcuffed and gagged as he was, the only defense Danny had left was to kick, which he did with all his might. He was soon overpowered, though, curling up in pain after receiving several blows to the ribcage and abdomen. Taking advantage of this, they turned him face down roughly, wrenching his left wrist as they did so. A muffled yelp of pain escaped his mouth. Next moment, C grabbed his feet and X straddled him. Soon, hands were stroking his body, lips touching his neck...

Futilely, Danny wriggled and writhed so much that he put his ankle out of joint, his agonized cry traveling upstairs even deadened by the cloth. After a brief pause, he started grunting and twisting faintly again, despite the fact that his forces were leaving him, dizziness threatening to overcome him. "Shhhh... You will like it...", X whispered while passing his tongue over Danny's earlobe. All of a sudden, he was a child again, attempting to fight Jack off whilst he hissed obscenities in his ears.

He was brought back from these terrible memories abruptly, bangs echoing near him, a dead weight over him. He wasn't aware of the tears rolling down his face or the sobs convulsing his body. His haunted eyes looked around and found the source of the sound. The boss was there, gun on his hands, several men behind him.

"My orders were very clear. No one was allowed to touch him! I come here unannounced and that's what I see?! You all acting behind my back!? For how long this has been going on? Huh?... You are not to come down here again until I say so! If you do, you'll end up like those two! Do you hear me?! Now, get out and take their bodies with you!", the boss shouted, handing the gun he had just fired to one of the perps. The men hurriedly took both corpses away, leaving him alone with Danny.

Although Danny's eyes saw this scene, it was like he was seeing everything through a curtain. At the forefront of his mind were the flood of repressed memories threatening to drown him. He was shocked, he was numb, he was shivering... He didn't even noticed when the man flipped him face up and took his gag off.

"Messer. Messer! Hey!", the man snapped his fingers in front of Danny. Nothing. Slap! Slap! SLAP! After flinching at the third smack, Danny seemed to focus a bit.

"You asked me for a clue and I thought it over. Seems fair...", he started as if nothing had happened. "So I ask, what did you say to Tizanelli?"

"Tizanelli? What are you talking about?", Danny asked bewildered.

"Don't do it. Playing dumb doesn't really suit you... You've always been smart... You'll just piss me off and, believe me, you don't want to do it.", he hissed.

"I'm serious, I don't know what you're talking about! Who are you?", Danny shouted, his voice coming out gruffly.

"I'm Michael. I'm sure you remember me and know what I'm talking about. You and Tizanelli will have what you deserve.", he snarled.

"I don't know Tizanelli. This story of me being connected is bullshit! And for the last time, Michael - isn't it? - I don't fucking know you!", Danny spat.

"You know who I am, just think! You're lucky that I have an important meeting to attend. I'll be back, though, and when I do, I won't be so understanding. This will end today.", Michael vowed, gagging Danny again.

After Michael went upstairs, Danny wept quietly and hopelessly for a long time, too exhausted to pretend to be strong just for the camera as his childhood memories unfolded full force in his mind.

* * *

_**NC17 Life**__ and __**hardylover7477,**_

_Thank you for your reviews!_

* * *

_**wraiths-angel,**_

_You made my day with your review! Thank you very much!_

* * *

_**Dybdahl,**_

_I finally bought The Godfather Trilogy on DVD so I can re-watch it and remember the story! Then, I can see if Danny has any resemblance to Michael Corleone, although I doubt it. But, who knows? Maybe Michael Corleone is there, on the back of my mind, lurking for more than a decade and I just can't recall it..._

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Detective Taylor. These are Detectives Flack and Angell. We appreciate you coming here so quickly.", Mac extended his hand to the uniform.

"Hi, Thomas Korrin at your service, sirs, ma'am.", the uniform shook hands with the three of them. "This is the patrol car's HD. Image must be around six thirty p.m.", he said, handing the drive.

"Thanks. Now tell us what happened.", Mac requested, plugging the hard drive on the computer.

"Well, I was patrolling the area when I saw an expensive car stopped in front of a warehouse. Driver was inside the vehicle, a Jaguar XK; he seemed to be sleeping, I wasn't sure as he had sunglasses on. I knock on the window, he opened it, I warned him that it wasn't safe to stay inside a fancy car in that neighborhood, he thanked me, I left. That was about it.", Thomas summarized, while Mac searched for the footage.

"How did he look like?", Flack asked, opening his memo book and Angell did the same.

"Guy was white, athletic, brown hair, thick lips, square jaw. Didn't see his eyes. Can't say precisely his height but he looked tall. He was wearing a black pair of trousers and a black dress shirt. Had a calm voice. Looked a typical rich playboy.", Thomas answered and they heard a knock on the glass door.

"Is Detective Flack here?", the woman in the doorway asked.

"Yeah, it's me.", Flack answered.

"I'm Sonia Tarcue, the sketch artist you requested.", she introduced herself.

"Great. This is Officer Korrin and he'll give you the description of a suspect. It's a high priority case.", Flack pointed to Korrin.

"Officer Korrin, is this the car?", Mac asked, pointing to the monitor. Korrin looked at it for a few seconds and confirmed. "Yeah, that's the one."

"Okay, you two can start working. Sit at that table, please. We'll need you here, officer.", Mac explained.

"No problem.", Korrin smiled and they got started.

Enhancing the image, Mac got the plate number and typed it on another computer, running it through the database. Ten minutes later, the computer beeped. "We got a hit. The car belongs to a Michael Asharkel, 37 years old, Upper East Side address.", Mac read.

"Michael. Must be Jack's son!", Flack interjected. "Officer Korrin, is this the man you saw?"

Thomas Korrin came and looked for some minutes at the photograph in the driver's license. "I'm not a hundred percent sure but I'd say that's him."

"Let's go get him, Mac.", Flack urged him while Angell's cell phone rang.

"Detective Angell... Yeah... That's great. Thank you very much.", Angell hung up. "That was Mr. Tebetz. The warehouse was rented to a company called Asharkel Enterprises. I guess he never though the depot would be discovered, didn't bother to cover his tracks."

"Okay, Angell, fill Stella and Hawkes in and get a warrant for his car. If he has GPS on it, this could lead us to Danny. Flack, let's go get that scum.", Mac nodded.

* * *

"Hi, Barbara. Everyone already in the conference room?", Michael asked, entering the office, holding his briefcase and a newspaper.

"Yes, Mr. Asharkel. But those gentlemen are waiting for you.", she said, pointing to Mac and Flack, who were already coming in his direction.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry but I can't attend to you right now. I'm late for the meeting. If you leave your names and telephone numbers with my secretary, I'll contact you in a better moment.", Michael dismissed them.

"No, your meeting's cancelled. You're coming downtown with us. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights?", Flack stated while handcuffing Michael, snorting during the last part of the sentence.

"What? Why? Who are you?", Michael asked.

"Detectives Taylor and Flack, NYPD. We're here concerning the murder of John Tubkeren and the abduction of Detective Danny Messer. You were seen by an officer of the law on his last captivity place which, by the way, was rented to this company. Now, let's go.", Mac said, pulling Michael by the arm.

* * *

_**NC17 Life, **__**wraiths-angel**__**, jordinajamaica**__ and __**Lady**__** Augustana**_

_Thank you very much for following the story and taking the time to review!_

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary:**Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

Mac entered the lab in a foul mood. "That son of a bitch lawyered up. He confirms that his company rented the place but claims the warehouse has been empty for a month, says someone used the property unbeknownst to them."

"And what about the fact he was there? Officer Korrin saw him.", Hawkes asked.

"He says that parking in front of a warehouse, even a suspect one, is not a crime and swears he's never been inside it. And as he denied our request for his DNA sample, we can't prove he's lying... Did you get the warrant for his car?", Mac said, turning to Angell.

"No, the judges that I talked to are not willing to issue a search warrant without further evidence.", Angell lamented.

"And how about prints, fibers?... Anything that links him to Danny's abduction. I'm sure he's guilty. We just need to find the proof.", Mac affirmed.

"We have a lot of matches to the DNAs found in the warehouse but no idea of where his accomplices are. They all disappeared from the face of the earth at least a month ago.", Stella said.

"He confirmed he's Jack Diltean's son but claimed his father disappeared when he was 12, which matches with the timeline Danny's father gave us. Danny was around 8. Michael also said he wasn't particularly fond of his father, who never gave him enough attention, so he didn't feel that sorry for his absence.", Mac related.

"Why are you so sure this is connected to this guy, Mac?", Hawkes asked.

"Because... because of the phone calls. He said it was Jack's voice.", Mac answered warily.

"Danny's father, you mean? Call him here to see if what he heard was Michael's voice instead of Jack's. Maybe this Jack guy is really dead.", Hawkes insisted.

"No...", Mac closed his eyes and sighed, weighting whether it was really necessary to answer these questions. They were Danny's friends, they were doing everything in their power to help him... Did they have the right to know? Did he have the right to tell? He could ask Tizanelli to confirm the voice by phone, they wouldn't know... But he was being unfair, his conscience told him so, he was not trusting his own team...

"Okay, what you're about to hear here will not leave this room. I don't want to hear any comments afterwards. You won't talk about it even with Danny. Understood?", Mac said, making up his mind.

When everyone nodded, he started. "The phone calls were made to Gennaro Tizanelli, head of a mafia organization I'm sure you are all familiar with. Tizanelli confessed to me and to Flack that he killed - or tried to kill, if he survived - a man called Jack Diltean, who was his second in command at the time and Joseph Messer's best friend, besides being Louie's godfather. Jack Diltean, as you all know, is Michael Asharkel's father. He used to take his son frequently to play with Louie and Danny. Everyone with me until now?", Mac interrupted the narrative.

"Yeah... So Tizanelli went after Diltean, who was Danny's father's friend. He may have killed him - or not. Michael... or Jack... or both... are seeking revenge against Tizanelli. When did you and Flack talk to him? Why he's not in custody after confessing? And where Danny fits in all this story?", Stella asked.

"We talked to Tizanelli in the Messer's residence and he's helping us find Danny. Tizanelli is Danny's godfather.", Mac told them.

"Whaaaat?", they all gaped at him.

"Messer is really connected, then?", Angell opened her eyes wide. "I never believed the stories. Always thought it was some bullshit the guys invented to have something to gossip about..."

"No... You see...", Mac trailed away when Flack stormed in the lab.

"That guy is scum!", he yelled while entering the lab, immediately sensing the heavy tension present in the room. "What? What's happening? Don't tell me you figured out Danny is dead or something like that.", he shook his head apprehensively.

"No, Flack. Nothing like that. I was explaining Danny's connection to Diltean, Asharkel and Tizanelli.", Mac hurried to say.

"Oh... Mac, no. Danny never mentioned it. It's not up to you to do this. If he wanted to share, he would have done it before. Don't do this.", Flack implored.

"Flack, the fact is that, if his father is right, he doesn't remember it, he blocked it out. We all are his friends, they're here to help him as much as we are. You and I didn't learn about this story by Danny's mouth either.", Mac argued.

"I don't agree with it. It's private. I wouldn't want people talking about it if I was him, I wouldn't want anyone pitying me.", Flack retorted.

"He's not to be ashamed of it.", Mac frowned.

"I'm not saying that. All that I'm saying is that it's a personal issue and the reaction to this situation changes from person to person. He chose silence.", Flack said.

"No, that choice was made for him by his father, Flack. Now, do me a favor and call Tizanelli. Ask him to come here. I want to put him face to face with that son of a bitch, see if we can get a reaction from him.", Mac asked.

They stared at each other for some seconds until Flack said "You really shouldn't, Mac, but it's not in my power to stop you. I'll get Tizanelli to come to the precinct." and left the room even angrier than when he entered it.

"As I was saying, Tizanelli is Danny's godfather but even Danny doesn't know it. Very few people do. They lost contact when Danny was eight.", Mac began again.

"Why go after Danny then? They weren't even close... with Tizanelli walking away of Danny's life when he was a kid.", Hawkes questioned.

"He didn't do it because he wanted to. Danny doesn't know about Tizanelli... but Tizanelli cares a lot about him. This could be why they got him but our guess is that things are deeper than that. Tizanelli went after Diltean because of Danny. And, maybe, in Jack or Michael's twisted mind, this is all Danny's fault.", Mac explained.

"Because of Danny?", Stella raised her eyebrows.

"When Danny was eight, his father saw bruises in his body and discovered that Jack had been abusing Danny for months. He told Tizanelli about it.", Mac confided.

"How come his parents haven't noticed he was being beaten up before?!", Stella frowned, already outraged.

"He didn't beat him up, Stell. The bruises were result of resistance to sexual assault, marks left by Jack when he was restraining him...", Mac said and saw truth dawning on them all, fury and pain in their eyes. "... He fought hard every time but he was just a little boy against a full grown man. Jack threatened to abuse Louie if Danny ever sought help so he endured it for months in silence."

"Oh my God... Danny...", Stella sat heavily on a chair, thinking painfully of her blood sister Mindy, who did the same thing for her, protecting her from her foster father when she was a child. Hawkes and Angell were speechless, anger and commiseration welling up inside them. These things were not supposed to happen to their friend, to a kid, to anyone...

"Looks like his mind just shut it out. He doesn't remember these things happened to him. If we take too long to find him, he may be dead by the time we get there. So let's get back to work, guys. Stella, Hawkes, I want you to find something on this guy. Angell, keep working on getting a warrant to search his car, his office, his house, anywhere that can give us a clue of where Danny is.", Mac said, leaving the lab.

* * *

_**NC17 Life**__**wraiths-angel**__ and __**Leena7,**_

_Thank you very much for following the story! I'm sorry that I can't answer your questions right now but I promise they will come._

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary:** Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

Mac arrived in the precinct just ten minutes after receiving Flack's call letting him know that Tizanelli was coming. 

"Flack, is he here yet?", Mac asked urgently.

"Yeah, he's inside interrogation room 2. Mr. Messer came with him. Angell is with them. Come on. Let's take them to room 1, where Asharkel is.", Flack said, eyeing Mac uncomfortably.

"Flack, we need to talk...", Mac started while they walked.

"No, we have nothing to talk about. You have your opinion, I have mine. We will know Danny's when we get him back.", Flack cut in and opened the door. "Mr. Tizanelli, Mr. Messer. Will you please come with us?"

They nodded and stood up. "Mr. Taylor, this lovely young lady tells us you have Jack's son in custody.", Gennaro said, pointing to Angell.

"That's right, but not for long if we don't find anything solid against him. I want you to see if you recognize his voice.", Mac told him and then turned to Joseph. "Mr. Messer, I'm surprised to see you here. I was in my office writing a statement to the press and I've just seen your house surrounded by reporters in the news."

"Was it now? They're camping in front of an empty house, then. Catherine didn't come back after she left with you and I couldn't see a reason to stay there all by myself. I'm staying at Gennaro's for a while. Where's she?", Joseph replied.

"I don't know. Last time I saw her, she was with Lindsay at the hospital. But I'm sure she's okay. I told an uniform to escort them both.", Mac assured him and invited them to follow him.

Flack and Angell entered the interrogation room while Mac stayed on the other side of the mirror glass with Gennaro and Joseph.

"Now things are getting better! With gorgeous here to please me, you can keep me in this room for as long as you want!", Michael whistled, eyeing Angell.

"Shut up, I'm tired of your little innuendoes! Now, one more time, where's Danny?", Flack spat and punched the table.

"Detective, I won't accept this behavior towards my client. You have nothing. I'll get him out of here soon, I'm just waiting for the papers.", Michael's lawyer said.

"Mr. Asharkel, don't mind my partner. Now, tell me... You really don't remember the Messers? Your father was Joseph Messer's best friend, he used to take you to play with the Messers when you were a kid.", Angell said smiling, sitting in front of Michael.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I can't recall even hearing this name. Besides, I barely remember my father. I lived with my mother until she died in the beginning of the year. She left me everything. God bless her.", Michael smiled back apologetically to Angell, his eyes widening when he saw Gennaro invading the interrogation room in a straight line to where he was, Mac and Joseph running right after him, Angell standing up to try to stop him too.

"You sick son of a bitch! It was you calling me! You've got your father's voice! Where's Danny?! I'm gonna kill you!", Gennaro shouted, being restrained by Mac and Flack, while Joseph closed the door behind him, noticing the curious glances this scene had attracted from the people on the precinct.

"Going to kill me?! Are you, Mr. Tizanelli? The same way you killed my father?!", Michael snarled standing up, his eyes suddenly full of rage. "Tell them, tell them what you did! Tell them how you and your thugs beat him up and shot him! I was there, hiding in the closet! I saw everything! My mom had dropped me there earlier, asked him to watch me for some hours. When you came, he told me to hide. Confess! Confess to them that you killed my father!", Michael shouted and panted, angry tears running down his face.

"I already did it, I confessed it the first time they came to talk to me about Danny. They know everything but, right now, they're more worried about getting him back. So, where is he?", Gennaro hissed, pressing a hand upon his chest.

"You confessed?! You confessed and they did nothing?! They let you strut around like you own the place?!", Michael howled.

"Where's Danny?", Flack growled, seeing by the corner of his eyes Hawkes and Stella entering the room.

"I'm not telling you, I'm not telling any of you. Danny is getting what he deserves for asking him to kill my father!", Michael shouted, pointing to Gennaro.

"I don't think you should say anything else, Mr. Asharkel.", Michael's lawyer intervened in a concerned voice.

"Shut up! I say whatever I want!", Michael yelled.

"But the consequences, Mr. Asharkel... You're saying this in a room full of detectives, full of witnesses.", Michael's lawyer reasoned.

"Do you think that I care? I don't! I'm getting my revenge and that's all that matters!", Michael's eyes bulged madly.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Danny didn't ask me to do anything. He never talked to me about Jack.", Gennaro shook his head, baffled, trying to understand what Michael was saying.

"I heard when you said to my father that you were going to kill him for Danny before putting a bullet in his chest!", Michael bellowed. "Danny was supposed to be my friend! He and Louie said we would be friends forever and then he had my dad killed!... I noticed his increasing hostility towards my father but I never thought he would go that far. He didn't think about me! And even now he still insists he doesn't remember me! He's so dissimulated... After all the shit he caused! I've been on therapy all my fucking life, my mother always keeping a tight rein on me, controlling my every breath! She was always like that! The one day of the week that I felt at ease was when I was with my dad. He always took me to play with Danny and Louie, said that the best thing for a kid was to be amongst kids. I envied them so much, having a loving mother like Mrs. Messer and a cool father like Mr. Messer... He always let them do whatever they wanted and go wherever they wanted, they never even asked for his permission... Danny used to say that there was no need to ask because his father didn't even know they existed, so he couldn't possibly miss them. Even at that time, I knew that he didn't know how to appreciate the father and the freedom he had. And then Danny took my dad away from me and condemned me to live under my mother's control till the day she died!"

"You misunderstood everything... I killed your father for what he did to Danny, yes, but Danny never asked me to do anything. Joseph told me what your father did and I went after him. And I would do it again if he had survived. Your father was a piece of garbage who deserved to rot in hell!", Gennaro yelled back.

"Ha! And what did my father do to little Danny? He didn't buy him a present big enough? Didn't took him to the movies or the zoo?", Michael mocked and the people in the room exchanged wary looks.

Joseph approached Michael and sat in front of him. "Sit down, please.", Joseph asked, his voice calm and polite. "I suppose you remember me from the times you came to my house. I always welcomed you with my arms wide open..."

Michael threw a nasty look in Gennaro's direction and sat, staring at Joseph with a sympathetic expression, waiting for him to continue. "... and your father... my best friend... stabbed me in the back... He did the worst thing he could do. He sexually abused my son every opportunity he had."

"Bullshit! My father was a caring and loving person! He would never do that! Can't you see what is in front of you? Danny lied! He manipulated you two into killing my father!", Michael spat.

"Danny didn't tell me anything. I saw the signs on his body.", Joseph lamented.

"You're lying! You are all lying! My father would never do that! He didn't do it to me or to Louie or to any other friend of mine. Why he would do this to Danny?", Michael glowered at him.

"Don't ask me to explain that pervert's mind. I don't know what I did to your father to deserve such a poor repayment but surely Danny shouldn't be the one to pay for it. What he told you was right, I've always been a disgrace as a father. Never paid much attention to my boys. I gave indifference to them when they were young, not freedom. I've been making an effort to improve my relationship with them for some time now, but maybe is too late. Louie has been in a coma for more than a year now and Danny is scarred for life, he avoids me... Please, tell me, where's my son?", Joseph implored.

"You'll never find him. I can spend the rest of my life in jail but I won't tell you where he is. Danny is a little liar who fooled you all into believing his story and he will get what he deserves. He's so manipulative that he made you - that is an incredible father - believe you're a failure. I'm sorry he's your son... you have always been so nice to me... but this won't change my mind.", Michael said, eyes fixed on Joseph.

"Please, Michael... I beg for your compassion.", Joseph insisted.

"No, I already used it all... Isn't life ironically perfect? I didn't know I was going to prison today but even then I gave the right orders! For compassion, I forbade the guys from entering his room until I returned. They were having some fun with him, you know? Now, he won't eat, he won't drink, he won't do anything... He will die slowly, stripped of all dignity. You'll never find him! He's right under your noses and you'll never find him!", Michael laughed hysterically, looking from Joseph to Gennaro and then to the others, while everyone in the room struggled with the cold reality. "But you know what? Maybe a month from here I can tell charming detective here where to find his decaying body.", he added as an afterthought, looking smugly at Flack.

"Ahhh, you fucking son of a bitch! You're gonna tell me now before I kill you!", Flack roared and tried to attack Michael, being held back by Mac and Hawkes while Stella opened the door and called two uniforms that were in the corridor "Lock this scumbag up and get him out of our faces before someone kills him!"

"Oh God!... Hawkes!", Angell yelled, attracting everyone's attention to Gennaro, who had fallen to the floor. Hawkes let go of Flack and run to Gennaro's side, checking his respiration and his carotid pulse.

"He's going into cardiac arrest! Find me a defibrillator now and call an ambulance!", Hawkes shouted and started performing CPR.

While Flack called the ambulance, Stella run to get the precinct's AED, bringing it back to Hawkes, who connected the electrodes to Gennaro's chest and waited for the machine's reading. Then, he pressed a button to deliver the shock and started CPR again.

Being led out of the room, Michael sneered "I really hope he lives long enough to see Danny's body in a bag.", causing Flack's wrath again, who stopped short of grabbing him when Stella jumped between them. "Flack, stop! This won't help!"

In about ten minutes, the EMTs arrived and took Gennaro to the hospital, Hawkes and Joseph riding on the ambulance with them.

* * *

_CPR - cardiopulmonary resuscitation  
_

_AED - automated external defibrillator_

_EMT - emergency medical technician _

* * *

_**NC17 Life**__ and __**wraiths-angel,**_

_Thank you very much for the reviews!_

_wraiths-angel, I love writing Flack, I think of him as Danny's unwavering friend._

_NC17 Life, sorry about the profusion of names... I'm afraid there will be a lot more in the next chapters..._

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary:**Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

"Taylor! What was all that shouting about? I come to the precinct and my men tell me that you armed a circus in my interrogation room!", Chief Sinclair shouted, entering Mac's office.

"Michael Asharkel confessed being the one behind Messer's abduction but he won't tell us where he is. We got a bit carried away in our distress, that's all.", Mac pressed his fingertips against his eyelids. "We already searched his car, his company and his house. I was hoping his car was equipped with GPS but it wasn't. My people are processing the evidence that we gathered but, as for now, we don't know where to find Danny."

"And why Gennaro Tizanelli almost died in that room? What was he doing there in the first place?", Chief Sinclair asked irritated.

"He... he is Danny's father's friend. He came with Mr. Messer and had a cardiac arrest while we were interrogating Asharkel.", Mac said.

"Have you seen the news lately, Taylor? Huh? Did you get out of this lab at all? You must have noticed the reporters outside. Do you know what they're asking, Taylor? Huh? They are asking if the NYPD made so much use of police brutality that a well-known mafioso went straight from the precinct to the hospital!", Sinclair bellowed.

"You know the media, Chief...", Mac began.

"Don't even start, Taylor! I want you to get out there and give a statement regarding Messer's case and Tizanelli's situation! You are not going to put the reputation of this institution at risk for that punk! You hear me?! What were you thinking? Huh? First you hired him, even when you were told not to do so, and now you're bringing his fellow gangsters to create havoc in my precinct?!", Sinclair roared.

"Chief...", Mac started again.

"You have until tonight, Taylor. And it's better be one hell of a statement.", Sinclair said and left the room, all the eyes behind the glass walls following him.

Less than five minutes later, Stella entered the office. "Asharkel has another two first-class apartments in his name. Flack and Angell got some uniforms and went to check the places out, although we don't think Danny is going to be in any of these locations. It would be quite difficult for them to drag him to any of these apartments without being noticed."

"What about properties in his mother's name?", Mac said, looking up from the paper he had been writing on.

"None. All of her possessions went to him when she died.", Stella said. "Talking about mothers... I called Lindsay to see how she was doing but she was sleeping... sedated. Danny's mother answered the phone."

"Mrs. Messer is at Lindsay's? How is she holding up?", Mac frowned.

"Yeah. She is okay, I guess... or at least, as okay as someone in her position could possibly be... She is a strong woman. But it was a bit awkward, actually. I wasn't expecting to talk to her. She wanted to come here but I told her it was better not to do so. There are loads of reporters outside, she doesn't need more stress right now. I promised to keep her posted. She asked about the investigation and Tizanelli. She saw the news, Mac. They're distorting everything. One channel even broadcasted an interview with a guy that conjectured that Tizanelli had killed Danny, causing NYPD's wrath and brutality. Mrs. Messer realized it was a lie because she knows that Tizanelli would never do any harm to Danny, but Lindsay didn't want to listen to her, she was so distraught that Mrs. Messer gave her a sedative.", Stella recounted.

"Poor Lindsay...", Mac sighed, rubbing his eyelids again. "I'm going outside to give a statement, stop these rumors... Chief gave me a deadline until tonight. And Tizanelli?"

"Hawkes called me. Tizanelli is on the ICU, his condition is stable and he is lucid. Although he won't last long, he has a very aggressive cancer that started in his lungs and is spreading fast.", Stella informed.

"I know. He told us that his doctor gave him one month tops.", Mac nodded, biting his lips, his mind wandering to his own father who lost the battle against that same disease.

"Mr. Messer is staying there, Hawkes is coming back to the lab. Mac, there's another thing. I asked the lab techs to help processing Asharkel's evidence. Adam is overloaded. We all haven't slept much in days and I'm afraid we're not seeing something because we're too tired and stressed. Fresh eyes could do some good. We're running against time here and any clue can lead us to Danny before it's too late.", Stella said.

"Of course, you're right. The priority is to find Danny alive. Call me straight away if you receive any news or find anything.", Mac agreed and started writing again.

* * *

Flack was desolated. He was sitting outside Asharkel's apartment, face on his hands, trying hard not to cry in front of the uniforms. Hopefulness was being drained from his soul with each failed attempt of finding Danny. Obviously, no one had been there for some time. The furniture had been covered with white sheets and there was a thin layer of dust on the floor. Asharkel's words kept ringing in his ears... _He will die slowly, stripped of all dignity_...

When his cell phone rang, he felt a brief surge of hope, quickly shattered by Angell's voice saying that the other apartment was as empty as the one he had just searched. He just had the strength to ask her to call Mac or Stella to let them know before crumbling completely, crying his eyes out.

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary:**Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

They were in the living room watching TV, drinking beer and eating chips. There was no reason being in front of that monitor all the time, observing him through the camera. He had stopped sobbing long ago, having cried until he slipped into an uneasy slumber.

It was quite fun watching the night news. The things those reporters were saying... hilarious! The theories... one more far-fetched than the other... Not that they knew the truth about why that poor bastard was lying unconscious, battered, deprived of food, water and respect on the cellar, but at least they knew that some of the things that were being said on TV were pure rubbish. They were also learning a little bit more about their prisoner via mini-bios prepped by the channels. The guy seemed to be nice. Some of them felt a fleeting pang of remorse.

Now, the reporter was announcing that Detective Mac Taylor, Messer's supervisor, was going to release a bulletin in a moment.

"Man, I pity Danny boy... Look at his boss, the guy must be a pain in the ass, all stiff like that!", one of them joked and the others roared with laughter, fueled by the alcohol.

"He must be having a walk in the park here with us!", other chimed in and they continued laughing.

"Shhh, shhh... Look, he's gonna talk.", a third said and they all fell silent.

_"I'm Detective Mac Taylor, head of the New York Crime Lab."_, Mac started reading. _"Last Saturday night, Crime Scene Investigator Detective Danny Messer was abducted from his apartment by four armed men. His location is still unknown and we're doing everything in our power to find him as soon as possible. This morning, we apprehended a man that confessed planning the abduction and hiring criminals to effectuate it. His name is Michael Asharkel, CEO of Asharkel Enterprises, but he refuses to disclose Detective Messer's whereabouts. His photograph is being released to the media as well as the names and photos of his accomplices. They are known felons and their fingerprints and DNA were found in a warehouse where Detective Messer was being kept."_ - They looked at each other, eyes wide. -_ "I urge anyone that has any information about them to contact the NYPD. It may lead us to finding Detective Messer alive._

_I also would like to clear up a misinformation concerning Mr. Gennaro Tizanelli. He came to this precinct voluntarily as an acquaintance of Detective Messer's father in order to give him some support as he witnessed Mr. Michael Asharkel's interrogation. Unfortunately, Mr. Tizanelli suffered a cardiac arrest probably caused by the stress of the situation. He promptly received first-aid treatment by Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, who is a member of our Crime Lab. Mr. Tizanelli is currently at Trinity Hospital's ICU. His medical condition is stable and he is conscious. I'm sure he'll be able to corroborate our accounts when he leaves the hospital. That's all. Thank you."_

When the detective stopped talking, they saw a picture of their boss on screen. To their horror, it was soon followed by their own faces along with their names, including the pictures and names of those two corpses now lying in a dumpster a couple of miles away. The only one which photo had not flashed on screen was that of Gilbert Jopereh, the younger of them all, the one who had chatted with Danny.

"Why your picture is not on TV? Huh? Did you rat us out?", Gerpeko hissed, taking his gun off of his waistband.

"No! I didn't! Maybe it's because I've never been booked. They don't have my prints or DNA to compare to the ones in the warehouse!", Jopereh said desperately.

"Yeah, it's possible...", Steh agreed.

"The boss is in jail! What are we going to do?", Franco Boresant groaned.

"I think we should kill Messer and lie low until NYPD forget about us.", Gerpeko suggested.

"They won't forget about us! They will hunt us down till our grave! You saw his boss! The man looks like the forgetting or forgiving type to you?", Michel Torseta shouted.

"Yeah, if they find him dead, we're fucked, man! We already have some bodies in our tab... add the copper to that list and we'll be royally fucked up!", Peter Horth cried out.

"I won't babysit him anymore! We're not going to be paid for it. I vote for finishing what X started as a way of payment and then get rid of him.", Gerpeko smiled maliciously.

"I don't know, man... Maybe we should run away now... How much dough we got? I know that the boss left some.", Steh asked.

"We've got one gee.", Gerpeko answered, counting the bills.

"We could stay here for some time, I could go out to buy food and stuff.", Jopereh suggested.

"We could grow a mustache, a beard, change hair color... Leave him here and flee.", Torseta proposed.

"But he would be dead in a couple of days... He hasn't eaten or drunk anything since Sunday morning.", Jopereh worried.

"I don't care. We won't carry him with us.", Torseta affirmed.

"Well, let's raid this house to see if there's cash hidden somewhere. Perhaps that idiot has something else besides a very cool plasma TV. Then, we can decide what to do with Sleeping Beauty downstairs. Whatever it is, the first go is mine.", Gerpeko snarled while they laughed.

* * *

_CSIMel, nikkilou and Leena7,_

_Thank you for your reviews! It's just reviews like yours that keep me from stop writing as my depression have been ordering me lately._

_I apologize for the profusion of names in this chapter._

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary:**Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

"Do you think it was wise to divulge their names and pictures, Mac?", Flack entered Mac's office, an angry tone in his voice. "They gonna kill him! They have nothing to lose now."

Mac stopped staring at the monitor and looked up. Stella and Hawkes did the same. "We don't know for sure. Someone can see one of them and call us.", Mac replied rubbing his forehead. "It would help us narrow down the neighborhood, at least."

"Flack, calm down and sit here. Where a psycho like Asharkel would confine Danny?", Stella asked, noticing that his eyes were much puffier than before. "We've been doing some research. We tried locations belonging to him, to his company, to his accomplices, to his mother... We even tried his father... We got nothing so far."

"He probably rented some random spot under a alias.", Flack said, sitting on the couch.

"I don't think so, Flack. Remember what he said? Something about Danny being right under our noses? The place must be hitting us between the eyes and we're not seeing it.", Hawkes took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe somewhere near the lab or the precinct, then?", Flack suggested.

"It's possible but it's very busy around here, even at night. Someone would have seen something.", Mac bit his lips.

"People see but people don't talk, Mac.", Flack lamented.

"Mac! Thank God you're all here!", Sid panted, stopping at the door.

"What, Sid? What happened?", Hawkes widened his eyes.

"I got two bodies in my slab. They're Horace Xave and Carl Catar, Mac. Both shot, one to the side of the head, the other to the chest. I recognized them from the photos but, just to be sure, I ran their prints.", Sid blurted out.

"Are they killing each other off?", Flack frowned. "Doesn't make any sense."

"Have you determined TOD, Sid?", Hawkes asked.

"Yes, both around 6 am, this morning. I haven't performed the autopsies yet, just extracted the bullets. Here.", Sid said, giving the envelope to Hawkes. "I brought them to you, Mac, but the case is Summers'. I didn't clear it with him but, clearly, his vics are your perps."

"Don't worry, Sid. I'll talk to Summers. Sheldon, run those bullets.", Mac ordered and Hawkes sped out of the room and through the corridor.

"Where were they found, Sid?", Mac asked.

"Staten Island, Mac. A dumpster in Staten Island. Look, I gotta go and resume the autopsies.", Sid said and left, while Mac, Flack and Stella looked at each other.

"He must be somewhere near Tizanelli's or Messer's place. Right under their noses! When he said that, he looked at them.", Flack said, pacing the office.

"Flack, ask some units to patrol their neighborhood, knock on some doors, ask around for any suspect activities, new neighbors, strange people...", Mac ordered while picking up his cell phone and dialing Joseph's number. "It's going straight to voicemail. He must have turned it off inside the hospital."

"I got it.", Flack said, picking up his radio and calling Dispatch, ordering them to patrol as Mac had requested and asking one unit to go to Trinity Hospital and bring Joseph Messer to the Crime Lab immediately.

* * *

_wraiths-angel and NC17 Life,_

_Thank you for your reviews!_

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary:**Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

When Joseph arrived, they had just received an update from the uniforms. Nothing so far.

"Detectives... What happened? Did you find my Danny?", Joseph asked, entering the office.

"No, not yet, Mr. Messer. We need your help. Horace Xave and Carl Catar were found dead this morning in Staten Island. We're thinking Danny must be there. Now, Asharkel said that he was right under our noses. This implies it would be somewhere obvious. Maybe not for us but for you or Tizanelli.", Mac explained.

"What?", Stella asked, seeing that Flack was making a weird face as if realization had dawned on him.

"Don't you think he would be bold enough to take Danny to your house, do you? I mean, it's been empty since Sunday.", Flack blurted out, staring at Joseph.

"No... that's not possible.", Joseph shook his head.

"Flack, the place's been swarming with reporters. They wouldn't be able to do it without anyone seeing it.", Mac retorted.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that... I just thought, you know...", Flack trailed away as Hawkes stormed in the office, followed by another CSI that went by the name of Ted.

"Guys, you won't believe it. Bullets that killed them were fired from Danny's service weapon.", Hawkes panted.

"It's not so hard to believe, Sheldon. We know that it was taken along with Danny...", Stella frowned.

"Yeah, but it happens that Ted here was in ballistics running a bullet from another case. It was also a match to Danny's weapon.", Hawkes revealed.

"What? Which case?", Mac chimed in.

"A male found in a back alley in Port Richmond, Staten Island. TOD was around 1 am. No ID in his pockets but we run his prints through AFIS and got a hit. Helder Tristo, 42 years old, booked for DUI when he was 30. I was thinking robbery. He had no money, his pockets were turned out.", Ted explained.

"1 am? That's before we got Asharkel. Why would they rob this guy? Michael was paying them and he's filthy rich!", Stella puzzled, while Mac typed on the keyboard.

"Maybe he saw them and they killed him. Let's find more about this guy... Here. That's his driver's license. Helder Tristo, 42 years old, single, 108 Foreman Street, Staten Island.", Mac read the information on screen.

"108 Foreman Street?!", Joseph widened his eyes.

"Yeah, rings a bell?", Mac asked holding his breath.

"Of course it does! It was Jack's address at the time!", Joseph shouted.

"They killed him to have access to the house...", Hawkes trailed away.

"But, Mac, you said you checked Michael's father's house.", Flack gaped at him.

"We checked for properties in their names, Flack. The house must have been sold after he died.", Stella answered, already walking to the elevator, Mac, Flack, Hawkes and Joseph following her.

Flack picked up his radio. "Dispatch, this is Detective Flack. Units assigned to Detective Messer's case in Staten Island, we got a location. 108 Foreman Street. Repeat. 108 Foreman Street. Suspects are armed and dangerous."

* * *

_NC17 Life,_

_They're getting nearer Danny... Just be patient, ok?_

_ak-stinger,_

_Thank you for your review! I'm very happy you're enjoying this story._

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary:**Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

They were on their way to Staten Island. Flack, Joseph and Mac on one SUV; Stella, Hawkes and Angell, whom they met in the garage, on the other. Both cars were in complete silence, apprehensiveness heavy in the air.

Suddenly Joseph, who seemed to be lost in the past, started talking. "You know, the house was never Jack's. It belonged to Gennaro, as did mine. Gennaro had some houses at the time that he rented for a lower fee to his employees. Usually it was just to the ones with family, like me, but Jack was Gennaro's second-in-command, so he lived in one too. Rumor had it that he didn't even have to pay the rent, it was part of his benefits... Gennaro gave me my house after he became Danny's godfather. I told Catherine that I took a loan and bought the house. She would never accept a gift so expensive..."

"They're keeping Danny hostage in one of Gennaro's houses?! This is much more than under our noses, more like sitting on top of them! Sons of a bitch!", Flack spat, punching the steering wheel.

"It's much more ironic than that...", Joseph sighed and shook his head. "Remember when you two questioned me about what else Gennaro and I talked when he first asked me to go to his house after Michael called him? Well, he told me that Danny is a major beneficiary in his testament. 108 Foreman Street will belong to Danny when Gennaro dies so you could consider it's his own house.", Joseph revealed, causing Flack to nearly crash the car and Mac to turn to stare wide-eyed at him.

"Can you stop disclosing these things in topics, especially while I'm driving?! You almost killed us right now!", shouted Flack.

"Sorry...", Joseph mumbled meekly.

"Gennaro left the house where Jack lived to Danny?! What kind of sick joke is that?", Mac pursed his lips.

"It's not a joke. He left his houses, not only this specific one. I don't think he considered this when he made his testament. We argued a lot about this decision... I told him that day and several times after that... Danny will probably refuse them all... He always rejected my money after he started working at a young age, said he could take care of himself... He moved out as soon as he afforded to rent a place. I knew at that time why he had done it, even if he never spoke about it clearly... Yes, he was tired of my indifference but, mainly, he was ashamed of me... He had listened to what people used to say about me in the streets... that I had links with the mafia. He didn't know that my link wasn't some horrible dirty job as speculated endlessly in the neighborhood... He didn't know that my link with that world was, in fact, him... Anyway, Gennaro insists on the testament and on a lot of other things... There's nothing I can do, really.", Joseph said in an apologetic tone and zoned out, staring at the passing forms through the window, leaving Flack and Mac to think about the implications of this new revelation.

* * *

When they arrived at 108 Foreman Street, the place was already packed with people, despite the fact it was night. The patrol cars were surrounding the place. There were reporters, cameras and spectators everywhere, stopped only by the police lines from coming any nearer the perimeter.

As they jumped off the cars, Mac told Joseph "I want you to go home or, at least, to stay here, in the car. It's not safe there."

"No, I'm coming with you.", Joseph said, getting out of the SUV.

"It's either here..." - Mac pointed to the car - "or there with them. Your choice." - he indicated the people behind the line and walked away. Annoyed, Joseph sat on the passenger's seat.

They approached an uniform. "I'm Detective Flack. What's the situation?"

"Well, they received us with bullets when we stopped in front of the house. James there took one to the chest but luckily we were all wearing vests. We didn't dare to fire back. We set a police line at a safe distance when people started showing up. The neighboring houses have been evacuated.", the uniform related.

"I'm Detective Taylor. Any contact yet?", Mac asked.

"No. They've been quiet since after the first round of pops.", the uniform answered.

"Stel, track Tristo's landline number. Let's see if they answer.", Mac ordered.

"There's no need, Mac. I got it while we were in the car.", Angell said, handing a piece of paper to him.

"Good thinking.", Mac said and dialed the number using his cell phone.

"Mac, I want to do it. Let me talk to them.", Flack asked.

"Don't lose your cool, Flack. Don't make them angry.", Mac answered and gave him the cell.

"Don't worry, I won't.", Flack promised and waited for them to pick up.

* * *

_NC17 Life, Ella Shady and wraiths-angel,_

_Thank you for your reviews! I'm listening to all the pleas for Danny's life and I wish I could guarantee he's safe but the story has a life of its own... I'm on your side, though... I don't want him to die either!_

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary:**Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

"Man, for how long are we staying here yet? I'm getting tired of this place.", Horth asked, pacing the basement.

"I knew we should've gone when I said so! Now we're trapped down here!", Torseta whined, sitting on the floor.

"Stop bitching! We gotta think what to do next. We still have the upper hand. They're not acting, didn't even fire back.", Gerpeko affirmed.

"They didn't because they're afraid of hitting him.", Jopereh said, pointing to the still sleeping Danny.

"So, while we have him, we're safe?", Horth asked.

"Maybe.", Jopereh answered and sat beside Danny.

"Why are we hiding in the cellar if they won't shoot at us, then?", Steh questioned.

"If you want, you can go back there, right in front of the window and give them a clear shot.", Gerpeko sneered.

"We'll never get out of here alive... and even if we do, we'll go straight to jail.", Boresant sighed.

"We gotta move! If we stay here, there's no chance of escaping.", Steh panicked.

"And how exactly do we do that? They're out there! We should've gone ages ago!", Torseta shouted.

"I don't know yet but we'll need him to do it. H, wake him up.", Gerpeko ordered as the telephone started ringing upstairs. "S, go get the damn phone. Must be the cops."

"No, I'm not going in there! They'll fucking shoot me!", Steh retorted.

"They won't shoot you! They want to negotiate. Now, go get it!", Gerpeko shouted.

While Steh run to the ground floor to pick up the phone, Horth kicked Danny's leg.

"Come on, man, there's no need to kick him! He's all battered and bruised already. Let me do it, okay?", Jopereh intervened, stopping Horth from kicking Danny again.

"What? Now you're protecting him? Little J fell in love with Danny boy?", Horth mocked and Steh returned, already talking on the telephone.

"No, but you'll end up killing him if you keep punching and kicking him! We need him alive... otherwise, we're all dead!", Jopereh shrieked and started shaking Danny's shoulder. "Messer, Messer, wake up! Hey, man... wake up!"

Danny slowly opened his puffed eyes and turned his head towards a voice that, thankfully, he didn't associate with incoming pain. Instead of a masked man, he saw a kid, 20 years old maximum, taking his gag off and touching his dry lips with a bottle of water. He drank in great gulps until he choked on the liquid, coughing and spluttering, an unbearable discomfort in his chest, the repeated impact of the handcuffs against his skin spreading pain through his swollen wrist.

"The cop wants to talk to him.", Steh said, pointing to Danny.

"Give it to me.", Gerpeko extended his hand and picked up the phone. "Who's it?"

_"Detective Flack. And you?"_

"You can call me G. What do you have to offer me, Detective?", Gerpeko smiled.

_"G? Could you be Paul Gerpeko? I'm not offering anything until you put Messer on the phone. I want proof of life."_

"Proof of life? What if I don't grant it to you?, Gerpeko sneered.

_"Well, I will understand he is dead already. If that is the case, soon you'll be too."_

"Okay, okay... No need to get anxious. Wait a sec.", Gerpeko answered and brought the receiver to Danny's ear. "Talk to him. Don't do anything funny."

"Hello...", Danny murmured on the phone.

_"Dan?"_

"Don...", Danny smiled and coughed again, biting his lip to repress the cry of pain.

_"Hey, man... How are you holding up?"_

"I'm good...", Danny breathed heavily.

_"We're outside the house, we're going to get you out. Do you know where you are?"_

"Ahnn... Maybe same as roach chef...", Danny panted, his voice much hoarser than usual.

_"Cellar... clever... okay... How many are they, Danno?"_

"A six-pack.", Danny whispered after looking around quickly.

"Told you not to do anything funny!", Gerpeko shouted, kicking Danny in the stomach. This time, he couldn't help the yelp escaping his throat.

_"Hey! What's happening?"_

"Detective, you heard him. He's very much alive. Now, I want a way out of here. Six cars, tanks full. 100 gees on each. No one following us. We'll let him go when we get far enough. You have one hour, otherwise he's dead.", Gerpeko roared and hung up. Turning back, he dug his fingernails in Danny's neck and hissed "Do you think you were quick enough counting us? What else did you say, huh? What's that bullshit about cockroaches?"

"Nothing... He just asked me if I was hurt... We investigated a murder of a chef found with a cockroach in his mouth a while back... He had been in a fight, was bruised... That's all...", Danny lied, grimacing in pain.

"Is that so?", Gerpeko shook him, nails still deep in Danny's skin.

"I'm telling you!", Danny choked, his eyes watering.

"Okay then.", Gerpeko smiled maliciously and released Danny's neck. "I'm sorry. I had to know. Here, drink a little bit more.", he smiled and poured water on Danny's mouth until he choked again. "J, prep him. We're going for a ride soon."

* * *

_NC17 Life and wraiths-angel,_

_Thank you for your reviews!_

_Here, you see, he's not dead! That doesn't mean that he's safe, though... (insert evil laugh here...) I love Danny and Flack but I've got to admit that I also love to make them suffer. (Bad girl, bad girl!)_

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary: **Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

"Hey! What's happening?", Flack shouted, hearing the scuffling noises.

_"Detective, you heard him. He's very much alive. Now, I want a way out of here. Six cars, tanks full. 100 gees on each. No one following us. We'll let him go when we get far enough. You have one hour, otherwise he's dead."_

"Damn! He hung up!", Flack swore.

"How's Danny?", Mac chimed in.

"He didn't sound good, Mac... God! Just months ago I said these same words to Lindsay! These things must stop happening to him! Fucking déjà vu!", Flack covered his face with his hands and inhaled deeply.

"Calm down, Flack. Last time, you saved him. We'll do it again.", Stella said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't save him... He and Adam saved themselves... The perps were already down when we invaded the warehouse.", Flack retorted, shaking his head.

"You see? He's tough. He'll get through it just fine. Now, what do we know so far?", Mac pressed.

"There are six perps on the cellar with Danny.", Flack started. "They want six cars full of gas and a hundred grand each to make their getaway in one hour. They'll set him free later when they're sure we're not following them."

"No way. They're not escaping. When SWAT gets here, we're going in.", Mac said resolutely, looking at the thermal scan that had just been placed in front of him.

"Looks nasty. You okay?", Jopereh asked, touching Danny's swollen left wrist after opening the handcuffs and helping him to a sitting position.

"I'm fine.", Danny grimaced and flinched.

"J, stop being a sissy and speed up!", Steh shouted, turning Danny's arms roughly behind his back, motioning him to put the handcuffs back.

"Ouch! Wait, wait! Can I go to the bathroom first? I really need it!", Danny yelped.

Jopereh and Steh looked at each other incredulously and then at Gerpeko. When he nodded, Steh let go of Danny's arms.

"J, you enjoy so much babysitting him... Go change his diaper!", Steh mocked and the others roared with laughter.

Feeling humiliated, Jopereh helped Danny to stand up and up the stairs.

* * *

"You know, you shouldn't put up with all that crap.", Danny started, looking furtively to the gun in Jopereh's hand while they walked slowly to the bathroom.

"And what can I do, huh?", Jopereh laughed.

"Well, I told you already, didn't I? You could let me go...", Danny answered.

"Ha! You're real funny, Messer!", Jopereh interrupted.

"I'm serious! You're all going down, pal. My buddies are outside, just waiting for the right moment to take this place. You're either dead or jailed.", Danny insisted.

"We're going to escape in less than an hour, man. You heard G.", Jopereh tried to be confident, although his voice was trembling.

"Listen to me... They'll never give in to his demands. But you still have a chance... You've got no previous record and I can put a good word for you. I'm not saying that you won't do time... You killed a guy when you got me after all...", Danny continued.

"I didn't kill him! S did it! I wasn't even there! And G stiffed the guy in this house, not me!", Jopereh hissed.

"Doesn't matter, you're an accomplice in one abduction case and an accessory in four counts of murder. If you help me now, maybe you won't spend the rest of your life behind bars. You can get a deal, give your testimony against them... Come on, J... You told me you didn't want to do it.", Danny persisted.

"Yeah... I didn't... but I'm not a rat... I can't betray my pals like that.", Jopereh retorted.

"Your pals? Your pals?! They don't respect you! Don't kid yourself thinking they wouldn't put a bullet in your head if that meant something good for them.", Danny spat.

Jopereh bit his lip and stared Danny in the eye. After some seconds, he nodded.

Gilbert Jopereh had just put his pistol in Danny's hands when the front door burst open. SWAT and NYPD officers swarmed into the house, yelling and pointing their guns at them. He automatically raised both hands in the air and let go of Danny. Losing his balance, Danny hit the floor hard and screamed in pain as the SWAT team and some police officers passed him, heading straight to the cellar, Mac and Angell amongst them.

"Danny! You okay, buddy?", Flack kneeled in front of him. Stella was aiming her gun at Jopereh while Hawkes handcuffed him.

"I'm good, Flack... I'm good...", Danny mumbled, offering the pistol to Flack with his eyes tight shut, waiting for the pain to subside. After some moments he noticed that the gun still was in his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw Flack frowning at the weapon.

"J here was giving himself up. We were going to escape.", Danny explained and put the gun on Flack's hand, trying in vain to stand up.

Hawkes kneeled beside Flack as Stella led Jopereh outside. "You're not good, Messer. Don't move. There's a bus outside to take you to the hospital."

"Come on, Doc... I can go there by myself...", Danny started while Flack stood up and walked to the door, radioing the EMT.

"No, you can't. As far as I can tell, at least your left wrist and your right ankle are luxated, probably fractured... I suspect you got some fractured ribs as well. And if you had a mirror right now, you would see that you look like hell.", Hawkes risked a small smile.

"Jeez, Doc. Thanks... I feel so much better now...", Danny laughed and immediately grimaced in pain.

"Hawkes! Can you come over here for a sec? I want you to talk to the EMT, see if he needs to bring anything else.", Flack called from the door.

"Coming! And you, Messer, stay put, huh?", Hawkes grinned while walking away.

As Hawkes extended his arm to pick up the radio, Flack whispered "I think it'd be better if Danny didn't see this." and motioned to the crowd of reporters and people outside. Hawkes nodded his understanding and gave some instructions over the radio. Then, they went back to Danny's side.

As the police officers led the criminals outside, Gerpeko halted. "I should've had my way with you when I had the chance, huh, Danny boy? I promise next time I won't let the opportunity pass by."

Danny opened his mouth to retort but Flack beat him to it. "You shut up, you punk!"

"Don... don't.", Danny murmured tiredly, pulling at the cuff of Flack's sleeve.

"Oh! Who's the hunk? Your boyfriend, Messer? No wonder you cried like a baby when X and C groped you. They were ugly as hell!", Gerpeko chortled tauntingly and Flack clenched his fist.

"Ha ha ha.", Danny laughed humorlessly. "You're so funny... Laugh while you can, buddy, 'cause now I'll have it my way and you're going away for life."

"Get him out of my face!", Flack ordered and the uniforms took Gerpeko outside while the EMTs entered the house.

After putting an IV drip on Danny's arm, the EMTs immobilized him. "We're going to give you something for the pain, okay? You may get slightly dizzy.", the EMT said to the agonized expression in Danny's face. Too exhausted to argue, Danny just observed the EMT injecting something through the IV while confabulating with Hawkes. By the time they carted him off on a stretcher to the ambulance, he was already out cold, oblivious to the crowd outside.

* * *

_NC17 Life and wraiths-angel,_

_Thank you for your reviews! See? Everything is okay... for now._

_Leena7,_

_You'll hate me but... as I remember, Lindsay was at her apartment with Mrs. Messer. Sedated, when we last saw her. As she's not allowed to be anywhere near this case and didn't go to her mandatory visit to the psychiatrist yet, I thought it'd be better to leave her out of the action. That, and the fact that I prefer writing Danny and Flack much more than Lindsay. She'll be making an appearance soon, though._

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary: **Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

The white light was so bright that it was blinding. He blinked a few times. After some moments, he noticed that someone was sitting on a chair beside him, reading a book. He focused and smiled. He should have known.

"Ma.", he breathed, his voice hoarse, his head throbbing with a nauseating pain.

"Oh, Danny! You're awake! Thanks God! How are you feeling, sweetheart?", Catherine grinned broadly, leaving the book on the chair and hurrying to hug him.

"I'm good, I guess... How long I've been here?", Danny panted, trying to hide the pain and looking around.

"Well, you were admitted here on Monday night. Now is twelve noon, Thursday.", Catherine replied.

"Jeez... I slept this much?!", Danny frowned.

"You woke up, mumbled some incomprehensible nonsense and then went unconscious again a couple of times. Seems like you had some adverse reaction to the medication the EMT gave you. The doctor told me that you had some drugs in your system already and the mix almost killed you.", she explained.

"They injected something in my neck at the warehouse... and the water G forced me to drink in the cellar tasted funny.", Danny recalled and fought the urge to vomit.

"You flatlined on your way to the hospital, sweetheart, but thankfully Mr. Hawkes brought you back... I was so afraid of losing you!", Catherine started crying.

"Ma... Ma... Don't cry...", Danny pleaded, trying clumsily to hug her, struggling with the cast in his left wrist, the pain, the wires and the IV drip attached to him.

"I'm sorry... It's just... I...", she continued sobbing.

"I know, ma... and I'm sorry you had to go through this...", Danny whispered, the worry for his mother making him dismiss the pain and the nausea he was in.

"I'm the one that should be saying that to you, sweetie.", Catherine smiled.

"No, I am the one that should be saying that.", Joseph interrupted, entering the room.

"Dad.", Danny acknowledged his father's presence with a minimal nod.

"The doctor will be here as soon as he's finished tending to the patient on room 501. After that, you have some visitors outside, all eager to see you. How are you feeling, son?", Joseph said awkwardly, wanting to hug his son as his wife had done just seconds before but refraining himself, a lifetime of distance between them.

"I've been better. Who's outside? Can't they come in before the doctor?", Danny said, looking expectantly at the door, reminding Catherine of him and Louie when little kids, trying to stay awake to see Santa on Christmas Eve, having that same expression on their faces, fitting the fireplace without blinking. Those coworkers surely were people close to his heart.

"They can if you wish them to.", Joseph replied, noticing Danny's eagerness as well.

"I do, yeah... I just want to clean up first, I must be a mess. Help me to the bathroom. Anyone remembered to bring my glasses?", Danny asked.

"Yeah, I did... but you're not leaving this bed.", his mother laughed, putting his glasses on his face and adjusting the hospital bed into a sitting position.

"Ma, my last shower was on Saturday in your house. I wonder why I'm not reeking... or am I? Maybe there's a problem with my olfaction.", Danny insisted and sniffed himself. "Ask Flack to come in, he can help me."

His mother laughed even more. "Don't worry, sweetie. When you got here, you were dirty and bloody but the nurses cleaned you up after your cop friends said that was okay to do it."

"Oh, okay. Thank those nurses for me.", Danny smiled briefly.

"I already did. They said it was a huge pleasure.", she laughed, stressing the last words.

"Ha ha, very funny... But help me here 'cause I'm not peeing in a bedpan. Please.", he added, his face serious.

"I'll help you, son.", Joseph said and supported Danny to the bathroom.

When Danny was back in bed, Joseph went outside and returned with Flack, Lindsay and Mac.

"Hi guys.", Danny grinned and they smiled back.

"I'll stay in the corridor with your other friends. Cath, you should go eat something while he has company. Doctor Willis will freak out with that many people in the room.", Joseph counseled.

"I already told you. Pretend I don't exist. I don't want to talk to you.", Catherine gave him a cold shoulder and Joseph embarrassedly left the room.

"Ouch, ma... Looks like you two had a fight, huh? But dad is right. Go grab something to eat and see if you can sneak in a pizza for me. I haven't eaten in days.", Danny smiled.

"Okay, I'll go... I can't guarantee pizza but I'll talk to the nurses about food... And don't you worry about me and your father, sweetie...", Catherine kissed his temple and left as well.

Lindsay walked to Danny's side and kissed him on the lips. He returned it gently. "Montana... Thank God you're fine... They didn't do anything to you, did they?", he asked after they parted lips, looking her apprehensively in the eyes.

"Just a bump on the head... I'm so sorry, Danny... If I hadn't cuffed you to the bed...", Lindsay started.

After fleetingly looking at Flack and Mac - who were trying hard to pretend they were not there -, his face burning with shame, he interrupted her. "It would have happened anyway. I wouldn't dare to fire. They had a gun pointed to your head, Linds."

"Danny, I felt so useless! It was my fault but I couldn't do anything to help! Mac suspended me and told me to do a psych evaluation!", she cried out, looking upset at Mac. "They kept me in the dark while I stayed at home. Had to learn about the investigation's progress through the TV news!", Lindsay said in a very distraught voice. "Luckily your mother stayed with me and gave me strength."

"Whoa... Stop right there... What do you mean by 'through the TV news'?", Danny widened his eyes.

"Well, your case attracted the media's attention and it's all over the news. There are reporters camping outside.", Lindsay said and he screwed up his face in obvious dislike.

"And the 'your mother stayed with me' part?", he pressed in an irritated tone, making Lindsay wish she hadn't said anything.

"Errr... She had an argument with your father and left their house. Then, she came to visit me at the hospital - because of the bump in the head, Mac insisted I should see a doctor - and I... well... I invited her to stay with me.", Lindsay bit her bottom lip, knowing that their relationship wasn't quite in the 'meet the family' stage, reading on his face that she wasn't supposed to be bonding with his mother behind his back. She had asked him to invite his parents to dinner with them some weeks before and he had given her a loud and clear 'no' - _'You crazy?! Don't even think about it! My mother won't stop bothering me until we're married if she gets a hint of us.'_

"You invited her to stay with you?... My mind is a bit hazy right now but I do remember that we talked about it, Lindsay.", he retorted.

"We didn't talk. You talked and I had to swallow it, Danny.", she fired back.

"Oh, I see! And then you decided to do something about it.", he accused.

"No! It's not like I planned it, just happened! What was I supposed to do? Let her stay in a hotel?", she defended herself.

"Hell, yeah! Why not? She doesn't come to stay with me every time they have an argument!", he argued.

"Oh, frankly, Danny, that's... uuurgh! And she knew about us already! She said that YOU told her about me.", she defended herself.

"Slipped out.", he sighed heavily. "Even then... I deliberately asked you not to, Lindsay. Now that she knows you... and probably likes you... she won't give me a break...", he said in a tired voice.

"Please, don't be mad at me, Danny... I love you.", she declared for the first time, hoping this would soften him.

All the times she had imagined this moment on her head, saying those three words, he had always said that he loved her back and kissed her senseless. She never expected him to be mute like he was right now, just staring at her uncomfortably, frozen in place. She felt exposed, naked, foolish, stupid...

"Ahn... I... I gotta go... I'll be late for my psych evaluation.", she mumbled and backed away, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

By the time he managed to say 'Lindsay, wait', she was already out of the room. He closed his eyes and sighed, covering his face with his right hand. "Fuck..."

"Do you want me to go after her?", Flack offered.

"No... What am I gonna say? I like her, really do... but love?", Danny grimaced and shook his head.

* * *

_**ShadowWolfDagger**__, __**wraiths-angel **__and __**KatKnits00**_

_Thank you for reviewing!_

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary: **Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

"Mr. Messer. I'm Dr. Willis, glad to see you awake.", Dr. Willis entered the room, followed by Hawkes.

"How you doing?", Danny nodded at Dr. Willis and then turned to Hawkes, smiling broadly. "And hey, Doc! Heard that I owe my life to you, brought me back from the dead... Thanks, man."

"Don't mention it, Danny. We're all glad to see you okay.", Hawkes grinned.

"So... When can I go home?", Danny asked anxiously.

"Oh, we are in a hurry, aren't we?", Dr. Willis laughed. "Well, Mr. Messer, I want to hold you for observation for a day or two. You were severely beaten, have bruises, cuts and fractures all over your body and, as you know, your organism didn't react very well to the drugs administered to you."

"Two days... Okay, I can live with that... And when can I go back to work?", Danny fired away.

"Within six to eight weeks, we'll take the casts off. Then, you'll need some physical therapy. After that...", Dr. Willis said.

"What?! Two months?! Two frigging months?", Danny whined.

"Well, you've got three fractured ribs. This takes four to six weeks to heal. You were very lucky... your internal organs like heart, lungs and spleen are intact. Your right ankle and your left wrist are also fractured and the healing process takes six to eight weeks. If you don't rest, you'll only complicate your injuries and, then, you may need surgery. It'll just make recovery longer... It'd be better if you were cooperative.", Dr. Willis explained.

"Is he serious, Doc?", Danny looked at Hawkes.

"Yeah, Danny. I'm afraid he is.", Hawkes grimaced apologetically. "But look at the bright side, Messer! Your casts are waterproof, you can go swimming!", he laughed.

"I'm thrilled, Doc.", Danny scowled. "Okay, Dr. Willis. You win. I'll be a good patient.", Danny promised.

"That's the spirit! Now, I'll let you catch up with your friends. If you need medication or anything else, just press the button to call the nurse. The analgesics must be wearing off by now. Don't try to be strong and suffer silently in pain. It doesn't speed up your recovery. Gentlemen, he should rest. Keep it brief, please.", Dr. Willis said and left.

"Where's Stell?", Danny asked, shifting his body and grimacing in pain.

"She went after Lindsay.", Hawkes informed awkwardly.

"Oh... Okay... Good...", Danny averted his eyes to the floor.

"You should press that button and call the nurse.", Hawkes recommended.

"I'm fine, Doc... If I take the analgesics, I'll get sleepy again... and I wanna talk. When you found me, the big boss wasn't there. His name is Michael and...", Danny started talking faster.

"We found him. He's in jail, okay? There's no need to worry.", Flack cut in.

"Oh, good... Did he say why he did it to me?", Danny questioned.

"Yes.", Mac nodded.

"Why?", Danny panted, closing his eyes for some seconds.

"He didn't tell you...", Mac bit his lip.

"No, he just ranted about me being a liar... Said that I should confess something.", Danny recalled, frowning.

"Well, it's a long story and you heard the doctor, you should rest. We'll tell you later, okay?", Flack interrupted, looking uncomfortably at Mac.

"Okay... To tell you the truth, I'm having trouble concentrating anyway. Hurts like a bitch.", Danny confessed, pressing the button. "Do you need my statement now?"

"It can wait. You don't need to give it if you don't want to. We have loads of evidence to back up this case plus Asharkel's confession, Jopereh's statement and the tape.", Mac affirmed.

"Who, who and what?!", Danny frowned.

"Michael Asharkel is the lunatic who planned your abduction and Gilbert Jopereh was that guy helping you to escape.", Mac cleared.

"Ah, okay... Gilbert... yeah, fits him, he looks like Gilbert...", Danny nodded while pondering, to Flack and Hawkes' amusement. "They called themselves by letters, never heard their names. Now, Michael Asharkel... he said we knew each other but his name doesn't ring any bell... What about the tape?", Danny inquired, half-knowing the answer.

"They recorded all the time you were in the basement. The equipment was already there, they just used it. They did that for fun but ended up giving us strong evidence against them, hours of incriminating footage.", Mac confirmed Danny's suspicions.

"Everybody watched that?", Danny closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, remembering the humiliation he suffered. Would he ever be able to forget that?

"People directly involved in the case did.", Flack bit his lip, knowing what was going through Danny's mind. "I'm sorry, Dan."

Danny inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. "Did anyone process me?", Danny mumbled, his voice alarmingly low.

"Yeah. I did. Photos and stuff. Sorry for not asking first but you were unconscious.", Hawkes apologized uncomfortably.

"That's okay, Doc. I'm glad I was out cold, though.", Danny gave him a brief nod and looked down, shame consuming him. He just couldn't help feeling mortified. He shuddered remembering last time he felt that way.

Breaking the silence that had filled the room, a nurse appeared at the door. "You called, Mr. Messer?", she said cheerfully and he looked up startled. "Oh... I can come back later.", she offered awkwardly.

"No, stay, please. Can you give me something for the pain, Ms...?", Danny prompted, blinking a few times.

"Call me Nurse Tacker. Of course I can. Dr. Willis asked me to do just that a few minutes ago. Gentlemen, you should leave. He must rest. Whatever you were discussing can wait till he's recovered.", she said, injecting the analgesic in the IV drip.

"I'm going home now but I'll come back later, okay?", Flack said worriedly.

"No, go home and just come back tomorrow. I've been sleeping for days! You've been camping here or what?", Danny attempted to joke.

"Your mother called Lindsay when the doctor said it was likely that you'd wake up today. She called us.", Mac explained.

"Oh... Well, you all talk about me looking like shit but you are no better... Looks like you haven't slept in a week.", Danny observed.

"One week sounds about right, huh, Mac?", Flack grinned.

"Yeah, I'd say that's a fine guess.", Mac beamed.

"So, see you tomorrow, guys. Come back today and you won't enter this room.", Danny smiled as Mac, Flack and Hawkes said their goodbyes and left.

"Do you want anyone to talk to?", Nurse Tacker asked, tilting her head.

"No, thanks.", he shook his head, his tone definitive but gentle.

"Do you want to eat now, then? Your mother talked to me about the pizza but I'm afraid all I can offer you is a chicken soup.", she smiled.

"Soup sounds great... Pizza would probably drop like a bomb in my stomach.", he gave her a stunning, although sad, smile.

"You know, Mr. Messer... Can I call you Danny?", she asked, still lost in his smile.

"Yeah, of course, Nurse Tacker.", Danny looked at her expectantly.

"Call me Georgia. When you leave the hospital, we could see about that pizza.", she said and touched Danny's biceps with her fingertips.

"Is that so, Georgia?", Danny asked, truly amused.

"Yeah. I didn't see any Mrs. Messer here, apart from your mother, of course.", she smiled.

"Yeah, you're right, there isn't any... But, as tempting as the offer is, I'm afraid there's still a Miss Monroe who wouldn't find it very entertaining.", Danny bit his bottom lip and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh... Right... Well, I'm around if things don't work out between you two... I'll be right back with your soup, Danny.", she retracted her hand, flashed her best smile and left.

"The way things are going, I should keep that in mind.", Danny mumbled to himself and sighed.

* * *

_**ShadowWolfDagger**__, __**daytimedrama **__and __**NC17 Life**_

_Sorry to disappoint you all. Am I the only one who doesn't feel bad for Lindsay?_

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary: **Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

Joseph sat on the chair, looking at the awaking patient. "Good afternoon. How are you feeling?"

"Tired.", he answered.

"That's expected.", Joseph nodded.

"Am I at the new hospital yet or it's just another room?", he asked.

"You've been transferred this morning, although they didn't like your request. If you still were in the ICU, they wouldn't let you come here.", Joseph said and stood up.

"I'm dying, Joe. I think I'm entitled to choose where I want to be when this happens.", Gennaro retorted.

"The doctors that came to see you were saying they could try some new drugs they're testing. Could give you some months.", Joseph informed.

"I don't care. Unless this could give me time to make him forgive me... Is he here?", Gennaro asked.

"Yeah, same floor, three doors to your left, room 505. He's having lunch now. Cath's with him. She's still mad at me so I'm avoiding staying in the room.", Joseph explained.

"I want to go there. Would you help me?", Gennaro asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, let me ask the nurses for a wheelchair.", Joseph nodded and left the room.

* * *

Catherine had been going on and on about how happy she would be if Danny and Lindsay were married. He knew her discourse by heart, having heard it every time she suspected he was seeing someone. Of course that the speech changed sometimes. If she didn't like the girl or her idea of what the girl would be like, she would go on and on about how saddened she was by his poor taste in woman. She would talk non-stop, repeating the same arguments over and over again.

Danny loved his mother, he really did... but, right now, he was wishing with all his might that she had a mute button. When his mother paused her monologue, he stopped poking his barely touched food. Was it possible that his wish had been granted? Feeling guilty already for wishing such a thing, he looked up to see what made her quiet down. She was looking at the door. There was an old man on a wheelchair there, his father right behind him.

"Hi.", Danny greeted, glad for the interruption. "New friend?"

"No, old one. Danny, this is Gennaro.", Joseph said as he entered the room, pushing the wheelchair and the IV stand inside and closing the door.

"Hey, how you doing?", Danny smiled.

"Fine. Had a scare some days ago but I'm alright now.", Gennaro beamed.

"When did you get here?", Catherine cut in.

"I was transferred this morning, Cath.", Gennaro answered.

"You know him too?", Danny looked from his mother to Gennaro and back, mildly interested.

"Yes, of course she does! And you know me too... you just don't remember, I guess.", Gennaro moved the wheelchair nearer Danny's bed.

"Do I now?", Danny laughed and immediately regretted it as his chest ached.

"Are you okay?", Gennaro worried.

"Yeah, yeah. Just some broken ribs. Laughing, coughing and breathing is kinda painful right now.", Danny screwed up his face.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault...", Gennaro sighed.

"I heard this a couple of times already since I woke up yesterday but you saying it is crazy! Guiltiness must be contagious in this hospital! We don't even know each other! How on earth could it possibly be your fault?", Danny raised his eyebrows, slightly amused.

"I told you. You know me. You just don't remember... And I've known you all your life, Danny.", Gennaro replied.

"Gennaro, get out.", Catherine ordered.

"No, no... I wanna listen...", Danny said, his curiosity picked.

"Cath, let them talk.", Joseph opined.

"Shut up, Joseph! This is your fault!", Catherine roared.

"Wow, ma. Cool off... Go get some air... You too, dad.", Danny intervened.

"But sweetheart...", Catherine started as Flack knocked on the door and opened it. Looking inside, he laid eyes on Gennaro and exclaimed in surprise "What are you doing here?! You were at Trinity just yesterday!"

"You know him too?", Danny raised his eyebrows. "Now someone's definitely gonna tell me what the hell is going on..."

"Errr... Well, obviously my timing sucks. I'll come back later.", Flack said awkwardly, closing the door quickly.

"Flack!", Danny shouted, holding his chest. When Flack poked his head back in the room, he asked "Do you know what my mother is trying to hide?"

"Errr... Probably yes...", Flack made a face.

"Okay. You, step inside. Ma, dad, could you leave please?", Danny requested.

"But Danny...", both Catherine and Joseph started.

"You two go talk somewhere else and solve this problem of yours 'cause I'm sick of it.", Danny demanded.

"But sweetheart...", Catherine tried once more.

"Go, please. Go to the park, to a restaurant, anywhere but here and talk it through.", Danny insisted.

Reluctantly, Catherine and Joseph stood up. "Will you keep an eye on him while we're out?", Catherine asked, looking sternly at Flack. Danny rolled his eyes and muttered "I'm not a kid..."

"Yes, ma'am.", Flack nodded diligently and they left the room.

"Flack, you shouldn't encourage her.", Danny pointed out.

"And you should learn how to deal with your mother. It's easier this way, Mess. I agreed and they're already on their way to the 'anywhere but here' place. If I didn't, she would still trying to convince you that she should stay. Anyway, looks like you two need to talk and I'm not sure what I'm doing here.", Flack said.

"Neither am I, Flack, but I'd like you to stay if you don't mind. Despite of what my mother may think, I've always been better off without babysitters... but I feel I need a friend right now.", Danny smiled sheepishly.

"I'm always here for you, buddy.", Flack nodded.

"Appreciate it, Flack.", Danny's smile broadened. "So, Mr. Gennaro, you were saying...", he prompted.

"You know, I admire friendship like yours... First time Mr. Flack and I talked, I could see how much he cared about you, Danny. Friends like him are rare, one in a million. You must cherish that.", Gennaro said, making Flack blush.

"I know and I do.", Danny agreed.

"I was able to see that from the beginning but more so at Michael's interrogation.", Gennaro recalled.

"Were you at Michael's interrogation? Why?", Danny frowned.

"Ahn... Let's start from the beginning. I know you don't remember me but... do you remember Michael? From your childhood?", Gennaro asked.

"I've been giving this Michael a lot of thought but I can't get anywhere. I remember having a friend when I was a kid... Mike... Haven't seen him in ages but can't be him.", Danny said confidently.

"Mike... Jack Diltean's son?", Gennaro asked.

"Never knew the surname... Mike's father was my dad's friend.", Danny answered, his eyes getting darker.

"What do you remember about Jack, Danny?", Gennaro inquired and Flack moved uneasily on his chair.

"There's nothing to remember. He moved away and I never saw Mike again.", Danny said without looking them in the eyes, fidgeting with the IV drip.

"He moved away? Is that the way you think it happened?", Flack gaped.

"Yeah. One day, my father said he was gone.", Danny nodded. "I wasn't sad to see him go.", he added in an undertone.

"Danny, Jack Diltean is dead. Body was never found but he's believed to be dead for decades. Everybody knows that, it's like a mob urban legend.", Flack stated.

"What? Never heard of it.", Danny screwed up his face.

"Your family did a good job concealing it from you.", Gennaro affirmed.

"What are you implying, sir? That my family had something to do with it? That my father, let's say, whacked him? Because it didn't happen.", Danny retorted, getting irritated.

"No, your father didn't kill him.", Gennaro answered confidently and Danny relaxed. "I did.", he added.

"What?! Why?", Danny shrieked.

"For you. I made him pay for what he did to you.", Gennaro said as Danny gaped incredulously.

"Are you nuts?! What would you know about that?", Danny spat.

"I know everything, Danny. Your father told me.", Gennaro said.

"What?! No, he didn't...", Danny shook his head, getting more displeased by the moment.

"He came seeking my help and he was right to do that.", Gennaro continued.

"Fucking bullshit! I can't believe he hired you to kill that scum! He's such a coward! What are you doing here?! What do you want from me?!", Danny looked up angrily.

"He didn't hire me. It was my duty to protect you from harm and I failed. I'm your godfather, Danny.", Gennaro explained.

"No, you're nothing to me! I don't know you!", Danny kept shaking his head.

"Joe gave me the opportunity to set things right... Things that I, inadvertently, caused.", Gennaro looked down in shame.

"What do you mean, things you caused, Mr. Tizanelli? I don't remember you or Mr. Messer mentioning it before.", Flack frowned.

"Tizanelli?!", Danny widened his eyes.

"Yes, Gennaro Tizanelli. Your godfather.", Gennaro nodded.

"Stop saying that! You're nothing mine! I don't know you... But wait... Michael did... He kept asking about you... He said I was a liar and that we both would have what we deserved. He thinks I lied about his father and asked you to kill him... Now everything he said makes sense...", Danny took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"Jack was my right-hand man. He was nothing before coming to work for me. Everything he had, he got because of me. But that wasn't enough for him, he wanted more. He wanted to be the boss. He asked me to be a partner in the company. When I said no, he tried to seduce Pearl, my lovely late wife, to get her share. She told me about it. When I confronted him, he threatened to expose my involvement with some illicit businesses if I fired him. He knew all about them. He had advised me to go that route. So I had to keep him in the firm until finding a better solution. Everybody believed he was still my second-in-command but he wasn't. He clocked in, did nothing and clocked out. When we were alone, he didn't mask his covetousness and contempt anymore. He used to say that I didn't deserve all that I had. Of course that I thought about killing him but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wasn't a saint... I had bribed, threatened, blackmailed... but I wasn't a murderer...", Gennaro said and took a deep breath.

"... And then he discovered that you were my godson, the son that Pearl and I could never have, my pride and joy. I didn't know that Jack knew it until some days ago when Joe told me that he had shared our secret with him. Then I understood everything. He saw you as the perfect way of finally triumphing over me. He succeeded in his mission of destroying me in a way I never thought possible. When I heard what he did to you... When Catherine prohibited me of ever seeing you again... It killed me inside... I always thought that Jack choosing you was some kind of twisted irony but the truth is that he chose you on purpose and it's my fault. I'm sorry, Danny...", Gennaro lamented, putting his palm over Danny's right hand.

Slowly pulling his hand back, tears welling in his eyes, Danny shook his head once more, looking down. "Get out... Please."

"You need some time to absorb all this. I understand. But, please, take into consideration that I've always loved you as a son.", Gennaro pleaded, fitting Danny.

"He doesn't want to talk to you right now. You should go. I'm going to push you back to your room.", Flack said austerely.

"Okay, I understand. Thank you, Mr. Flack.", Gennaro said, still looking at Danny, hoping futilely to make eye contact.

"Mess, do you want me to stay outside, give you some time alone?", Flack asked, grabbing the handles of the wheelchair.

"No.", Danny murmured, still staring at his own lap.

"I'll be right back then.", Flack promised and left with Gennaro.

* * *

_**NC17 Life, ak-stinger, wraiths-angel, ShadowWolfDagger, Pandora72 and daytimedrama,**_

_Thank you once again for your reviews._

_Yes, I've seen the last episodes and, I must say, I have no sympathy whatsoever for Lindsay - I had some in a long forgotten past but, right now, she annoys me to no end. She's a disservice to Danny's character and, as he has always been my favorite CSI:NY persona, this is a huge no-no in my book. To see people vilifying him because of her makes me dislike her even more._

_It's funny that the previous chapter coincided with the episodes because I wrote it so long ago._

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary: **Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

Some time later, Danny heard footsteps approaching and looked up expecting to see Flack. Instead, there was a blond woman at the door.

"Yeah?", Danny said, wiping his tears using the back of his hand.

"Mr. Messer. Cheryl Yalkalos. Pleasure to meet you. That man that left your room in the wheelchair... Was that Gennaro Tizanelli?", she said very fast.

"Who you said you were again?", Danny frowned.

"Cheryl Yalkalos. So, was he Gennaro Tizanelli?", she repeated.

"Why do you want to know who's visiting me?", Danny asked suspiciously.

"Well, Mr. Messer, Gennaro Tizanelli is a CEO notorious for his alleged links to the mafia and you are a NYPD officer. In my book, this is recipe for at least something fishy. Although I couldn't hear the words properly, I could tell you were having a heated discussion. You were yelling. Do you mind telling me what you were fighting about?", she questioned.

"It was a private conversation and we weren't fighting about anything. Now, would you please leave? I'm not in a chatty mood.", Danny answered, annoyed.

"How would you describe your relationship with Mr. Tizanelli?", she insisted.

"I just met the guy. We have no relationship whatsoever. Now, please, leave me alone?!", Danny replied, impatience clear in his voice.

"How were your days while in captivity? It's clear that you have been mistreated. Did you think you were going to die?", she persisted in her questioning.

"What are you doing here?", Flack barked, entering the room.

"Detective, my name is...", Cheryl stuttered.

"I know who you are! He's not giving any interviews so get out before I drag you out! You know very well you're not allowed in here!", Flack growled.

"Okay, I'm going... There's no need to get aggressive, Detective.", Cheryl lifted her palms up and backed off.

"Fucking reporters...", Flack spat, closing the door. "I'm sorry, Danno. They're getting agitated after all these days camping outside."

"Forget about it. Now, how are you holding up?", Danny raised his eyebrows.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm fine.", Flack stared at him.

"You're tense, Flack. You're not fine.", Danny stated.

"It's nothing, Dan. It's just that these last days were rough on all of us, not knowing whether you were dead or alive, lots of dead ends till we finally found you...", Flack shrugged and sat.

"No, it's not just that.", Danny retorted.

"Yeah, it is.", Flack insisted.

"No, it is not. You were acting weird before all this happened, Flack. I was worried about you then and I still am now. You seem to know things about me that even I don't know. The least you could do was tell me what's going on with you. Maybe I can help. We're friends and I can't understand why you went to Mac and Stella instead of talking to me.", Danny sighed.

Flack looked up and took a deep breath. "We didn't know if we should say something to you or not. We knew that something wasn't right. There were rumors flying around, talks about your father meeting Tizanelli... And then you started being followed. It wasn't your paranoia, I saw them too. Turns out that Tizanelli put you under 24/7 surveillance when he received a threatening call from someone that he thought it was Jack. He started doubting he had really killed him. Later on, we discovered it was Michael."

"So, basically, I was worrying about you because you were worrying about me?", Danny interrupted, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I guess.", Flack bit his lip.

"That's so ridiculous!", Danny started laughing and grimaced in pain.

"Danno, stop laughing... This is not funny... Your life is a mess right now.", Flack pleaded.

"Don..." - Danny snorted - "my life has always been a mess... I've got to laugh once in a while."

"Good to see that your sense of humor is intact.", Flack looked at him, amused.

"Yeah... I'm a pretty tough guy.", Danny smirked and looked at the door as they heard a knock.

* * *

_**NC17 Life, wraiths-angel and ShadowWolfDagger,**_

_Thank you once again for your reviews. They are what keep me updating._

_**ak-stinger,**_

_I was so pleasantly taken aback by your happiness with my update that I decided to post a small update sooner in your honour, considering that this chapter had Protective!Flack, as you put it._

_I'm also in a very good mood as I saw 'Admissions' and that was an 'A' episode all around - wouldn't hurt to have more Danny in it, though... but alas, you can't have everything all the time._

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary: **Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

_"Good to see that your sense of humor is intact.", Flack looked at him, amused._

_"Yeah... I'm a pretty tough guy.", Danny smirked and looked at the door as they heard a knock._

"Danny... Oh, you have company... Do you need anything? How's the pain?", Georgia asked from the door, looking briefly at Flack and then focusing on Danny again.

"I'm fine, Georgia. Pain is bearable right now. No need to worry. I'll call if anything changes, okay?", Danny smiled.

"I come here to give you my attention... I mean, medical attention... and all I get is a shoo?", Georgia pouted.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude...", Danny started.

"Oh, I'm joking, I know you didn't! But I'm starting to think Miss Monroe is a white lie. She's never around.", Georgia raised her eyebrows.

As the only answer Danny gave her was a shrug, Georgia added before closing the door: "Okay, then... I'll let you go back to your chat but the offer still stands if you get tired of waiting for this invisible woman."

"What was that all about?", Flack asked, laughing.

"She came on to me yesterday but I told her that I'm with Lindsay. Although this may be a lie, I'm not sure right now. As she pointed out, Lindsay hasn't been around. I tried to call her this morning but she didn't pick up. She's pissed.", Danny scrunched up his face.

"Well, you know women. When they say the three words to you, they want to hear it back.", Flack stated.

"Have you ever heard it?", Danny asked.

"Yeah, it happened.", Flack answered.

"Have you ever said it back?", Danny raised his eyebrows.

"Well... Yeah...", Flack nodded.

"During sex doesn't count...", Danny added hurriedly.

"Errrrr... So, no.", Flack admitted.

"See! Why am I going to say that if it's not how I feel? What does she want from me? A lie, so she can feel better? What's the point? I don't understand and I really don't want to think about it right now... Maybe it's better this way... You should've seen my ma talking. She's planning my wedding already!", Danny vented.

"You're exaggerating, Dan. Chill out.", Flack laughed.

"Yeah, whatever...", Danny shrugged. "Anyway Flack, I noticed that the talk about that scumbag didn't surprise you. You knew about that, didn't you? You also knew that Gennaro killed that bastard..."

"Yeah, your father told us - your mother, Mac and I - the day after your kidnapping. Tizanelli confirmed the story a bit after that.", Flack answered warily.

"So Mac knows too...", Danny sighed, pressing the bridge between his eyes.

"And Stell, Hawkes and Angell.", Flack completed, grimacing.

"What?! Why?", Danny exclaimed.

"Because they are your friends and were doing everything to find you. Mac thought they had the right to know. I didn't agree with his decision and we had an argument over it.", Flack explained.

"No one had the right to know, Flack... I endured that... and the fear... and the hurt... and the shame... and all the nightmares after that in silence, on my own, so no one would ever know. It took me so long to block it out and pretend it didn't happen. Couldn't it stay buried?", Danny let out.

"Well, we can't change what's done.", Flack lamented.

"I don't need you all pitting me.", Danny hissed.

"We aren't.", Flack answered in a tone he hoped was unwavering.

"Yes, you are! I saw it yesterday in your eyes, I see it now. I thought it was because of the tape but now I know it wasn't.", Danny retorted.

"Okay. I admit it. But you should also know that I admire you. I don't know if I would be able to deal with it, let alone on my own. When you feel like talking, I'm listening.", Flack assured him.

"I don't know... It's been such a long time... I never talked about it with anyone...", Danny sighed and looked up.

"Maybe will do you some good to open up. It's such a heavy burden to carry alone... If you don't feel comfortable talking about it to a friend, perhaps you could try a shrink.", Flack insisted.

"I don't need a shrink patronizing me, Flack! I hate to be analyzed!", Danny snapped.

"Okay... My mistake... Bad idea... But you must find a way to get over it.", Flack sighed.

"I got over it a long time ago, Flack.", Danny hissed.

"No, you didn't. You pretended it didn't happen, it's different. Have you noticed that you can't even say his name?", Flack looked straight at him and Danny averted his eyes.

After a while in silence, Danny spoke, still staring at a spot on the floor.

* * *

_**ShadowWolfDagger and ak-stinger,**_

_Thank you once again for your reviews._

_Hope you 'tune in' for the next chapter. It was very difficult to write, kept crying... I tend to suffer when Danny or Don go through a hard time and, being this story a drama, it happens a lot... I'm probably masochist..._

* * *


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY. I wish I did. The characters belong to CBS. The ones invented by me are completely fictional.

**Summary: **Danny Messer's life is in danger. The past even he had forgot isn't a secret anymore, neither is the future he doesn't want to embrace. Danny/Don friendship. Set some months after Snow Day. No season four. Please read and review.

**Warning:** Rated for violence and mature references.

* * *

_"After a while in silence, Danny spoke, still staring at a spot on the floor. _

"It was so shocking that I couldn't believe what was happening... He was Louie's godfather and dad's friend, always Mr. Nice Guy...

One night, while babysitting us, he said we should go to bed earlier. We protested and said that we wanted to play a bit more but he said he was tired. He gave me a glass of milk - ma told him to do so, she did that when we were kids - and I went to bed. He went to Louie's bedroom, tucked him in his bed, gave him his milk. He spent some time there, reading stories, the usual. I could hear Louie laughing until I slept.

I don't know how much time after that he entered my room. I woke up with him shoving something in my mouth. To this day, I don't know what it was for sure... probably a handkerchief... maybe a sock... I didn't see it but I still remember the sickening taste and the smell... stank of sweat, his sweat... I had to fight the urge to vomit, otherwise I'd choke on it. I tried to scream but I produced only muffled sounds. He had closed the door. The bedside table lamp was on... Funny the way we remember things... He had such hatred in his eyes, it chilled me to my bones. I remember thinking he was going to beat me up... and that I had done something really bad if the punishment couldn't wait till the morning...

He grabbed me, tugged off my pajamas without saying a word. I fought like crazy but he did what he wanted anyway. Hurt me so much that I think I fainted. When I came around, he still was... you know... I couldn't understand what he was doing to me. I was only seven.

When he finished, he swore that if anyone discovered, especially my parents, he'd do the same to Louie and kill all my family after that, so I'd be alone... he'd get my guardianship and then I'd really know what was suffering... He took the gag off, used it to clean me up and put it on his pocket. Told me to get dressed and left. I could hear him going down the stairs, moving around the kitchen afterwards. I must have cried for hours, feeling every pore in my body impregnated with his stench, feeling that disgusting taste in my mouth.

This went on for months. Every time he managed to stay alone with me long enough, he'd grab me and shove a cloth in my mouth. I always tried to fight him off, hoping to buy time until someone appeared. This worked sometimes. He'd notice someone coming and would let go of me... Most of the time, however, I wasn't so lucky. As time passed, I think he started enjoying himself. He began to say filthy things, words I had never heard before.

The worst times were when ma and dad sent me and Louie to his house so they could go to a dinner or a party. They picked us up only in the next day. The more I said I didn't want to go, the more my dad insisted on sending me there. He thought I was just being a spoiled brat. I knew I was in for slow torture and agony on those occasions. He would take his time on those nights, had no hurry at all to leave me alone.

Mike saved me once. He lived with his mother, came to stay a lot of weekends with that piece of garbage, who would always take Mike to our house. I liked that. While I was playing with Mike and Louie, I was safe... My parents had some party to go, so they sent us to that scum's house. Mike was visiting him. The extra bed in Mike's room was always Louie's. They had the same age, it was just natural, he used to say. Only I knew why I'd always stay in the guest room alone... Mike woke up in the middle of that night for whatever reason, I never knew why. He must have heard something because he called 'Dad? You in there?'. When Mike opened the door, he was taking the gag off my mouth. I was already crying my eyes out. Then, he took Mike outside, saying that I just had a nightmare and he was trying to calm me down. Thanks to Mike, he didn't come back that night. I don't know if it was just wishful thinking of my part but I felt that Mike was a bit reticent the next day, looking furtively at his father from time to time.

When my father discovered, I was eight already."

Danny stopped talking, still looking at the floor. He wasn't aware of it but he had been crying for some time, his voice conveying so much misery and disgust that it was difficult to understand his words. Even then, Flack understood them all, each of them burning a hole inside him. Big teardrops fell to the ground and Flack just couldn't take his eyes off of them, entranced. They were blurred. He had been silently crying too.

They remained like that for a eternity. For how long? None of them could say.

"Was Gennaro in jail before his heart failed?", Danny murmured, out of the blue. "I mean, he confessed a murder..."

"No, he was helping us during the investigation.", Flack shook his head, understanding that Danny had just poured his heart out to him but didn't want him to say anything, didn't want to talk about that anymore.

"Were you there when it happened?", Danny asked, still looking down.

"The cardiac arrest?", Flack asked and Danny nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, it was right after Michael's interrogation. Michael said that you would die slowly and deprived of dignity, refused to tell us where you were. Said he would do it only when you were already rotting. Mac and Hawkes held me back, otherwise I'd have killed him.", Flack growled.

"I still can't picture Mike saying these things... That's so harsh and he was so nice...", Danny trailed away.

"There's nothing nice about him, Danny. The boy you met doesn't exist anymore. He's a psycho!", Flack clenched his teeth.

"The bruised and battered part of me knows that but still... It's hard to believe...", Danny sighed. "And Gennaro? Is he going to jail after leaving the hospital?"

"Would you want him to?", Flack asked.

"If it was my decision to make? He's a mobster... He's dirty... He killed someone...", Danny trailed away.

"Yeah, and he should pay for all that.", Flack completed. "I don't think he'll live enough to do time, though. He's a terminal cancer patient."

"Wasn't it a cardiac arrest?", Danny frowned.

"Yeah, he had one but he's been diagnosed with lung cancer some time ago. Doctors gave him a month...", Flack explained.

Noticing that Danny became visibly paler, Flack grimaced. "What's the matter? Do you feel sorry for him? Is that it?"

"I don't know... I'm still confused about it all, have mixed feelings about him... I guess I thought I'd have time to get to know him.", Danny shrugged.

"He premeditated and committed murder, Dan.", Flack reminded him.

"I didn't ask anyone to kill that scum but I'd be lying if I told you I didn't wish that... If I had the courage, back then, maybe I'd have killed him myself... I prayed for him to die, Flack... While everyone was in the Sunday Mass praying for health, love and world peace, I was praying for him to just die! Doesn't that make me as guilty as Gennaro?", Danny argued in distress.

"You're not making sense, Danny. Gennaro did what he did on his own accord! Don't forget that Gennaro and Jack had history together. They hated each other's guts and, mind you, we don't know for sure if Gennaro told us the whole truth. Maybe Jack hated him for other reasons. We'll never know. Maybe Gennaro is just sweeping his dirt under the rug. The main thing is: you didn't cause it, you were a casualty in their war. You're not guilty of anything. You were a victim, an innocent child. Stop blaming yourself.", Flack reasoned.

"On the day I finally saw myself free from that scum, the day I thought would be the best day of my life, my grandma died... she was one of the few people that really loved me. I couldn't help thinking that God was punishing me for wishing his death.", Danny confessed.

"You should think the other way round, Dan. Think that your grandmother passed away and, upon seeing your suffering, decided to intervene. They say that the ones we love look out for us when they're gone.", Flack advised.

"I never saw things that way... Thanks, Flack...", Danny gave him a small smile. "Why this had to happen, Flack? Everything was okay, buried deep... I haven't thought about it for about two decades... Why Mike decided to unearth it now?", Danny asked.

"He said his mother used to control him.", Flack started.

"She did. He always complained about it when we were kids.", Danny nodded.

"But when she died, he was free to do whatever he wanted and his first thought was revenge.", Flack summarized.

"Great, I should be flattered...", Danny snorted with sarcasm as they heard the door opening once again.

* * *

_**ShadowWolfDagger, wraiths-angel and ak-stinger,**_

_Thank you for your reviews. It's been a while since I last updated and I don't know if I'll be updating again any time soon. I'm posting this chapter because I promised it but "Personal Foul" turned me off so badly that I lost my drive to write and to follow this series. I still watched the other episodes but just once each. I used to re-watch it loads of times. I'm just too displeased with what they're turning Danny into. I really hope this changes next season._

* * *


End file.
